Digimon: Supreme Darkness
by Bruce Banner
Summary: There are two forces fighting for control on the Digital World: the forces of light and the forces of darkness. Now, those who are responsible for the forces of darkness have decided to take matters into their own hands . . . and take over both worlds.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: **__**

Prologue:

**Just as there has been, and always will be, evil in Earth, so long as there are people or inhabitants in it, there will be so in the Digital World. Some say that the Digital World has only been around since the Silicon Age, which began some fifty years ago. Some others say that this is impossible; that the Digital World has been in existence, in various forms, for an Earth-Age; at least as long as Earth itself has existed. Still others insist that even if there is a digital world, how can there be either good or bad inhabitants, as they are all composed of Data, which is neither good nor bad. It is lifeless, just an object. **

Unfortunately, those people are wrong. As the Digital World was created, there was one group of evil Digimon that rose in power, and then remained hidden in some secret realm, unknown to all. All that was evil in the Digital World was spawned, inspired or recruited by them. Even the mutant Apoclyamon was nothing compared to them; rather but the last servant under their power. 

Gennai however, knew of their plans, and so recruited a series of teams of Digidestined, who time and again managed to defeat all that they had sent to conquer both worlds. And so, they then regrouped in dark places after all was done, and waited through the reconstruction of the Digital World until all was as it was just before the Digidestined came first to File Island. It was then, when Gennai was least wary and the Digidestined back in their own world, that they sought to at last take matters unto their own hands. They would suffer no more bungling fools. At last, they would rise after so long, and take both worlds. 

And so they did. They rose from their secret places, ready at last. 

They were . . . from the beginning . . . Supreme Darkness . . .

Fire belched forth from the forge, shooting out red tongues to consume any that moved too close and could not withstand such fire. A hammer on the anvil smote with a dull, ominous sound. A lone Gotsumon, his eyes drained of any personality or emotion, raised the hammer again, but suddenly stopped. He simply put the hammer down and receded back into the depths of the mountain, to his quarters. A shadow passed through the empty room, one so deep and complete that even the red forge could not penetrate. A strong hand reached towards the anvil, and grasped the hilt of the sword. The sword was lifted effortlessly by the hand, even though the blade still burned with red fire. 

Two large red eyes suddenly burned from the midst of the shadow. The sword blazed through the air before disappearing somewhere within the folds of the being's black cloaks. The being faded back into the shadows as quickly as it had appeared.

In another part of the immense dark fortress where the Supreme Darkness now used as their base of operations, the other members prepared. It was only the matter of the exact correct moment upon which to strike the first blow. Most of the Digital World was already in ruin, far more so than it had been during the reign of the Dark Masters. They had enslaved almost all of the Digimon in the Digital World, and it was only a matter of time before the portal that lead into the real world was complete, and then they would pass into the real world and conquer that as well. The fool Gennai had not been seen for several years, not since Supreme Darkness had risen and taken over the Digital World. They had suffered no resistance; none of the Digimon which they had tried to enslave gave them any trouble. 

One by one, each of Supreme Darkness became ready at last, and reported to their leader, who was in the library of the fortress, delving into books which held within them the secrets of the beginning of the world. Upon hearing that the last member of Supreme Darkness was at last ready, the leader closed a large, leather bound book, and got up from his lofty chair. He palmed a large wooden staff, brimming with power, and a smirk flashed across his pale face. At last, all was in readiness. The Digital World had fallen to him . . . and now too would Earth. 

Halfway across the Digital World, an old man with a shiny bald head and a long white mustache suddenly leapt up from where he was having his sixty-second cup of tea next to one of the large windows which looked out into the aquatic world which surrounded his underwater house. He nearly spilled the tea, before placing it onto a small saucer next to him. 

He had felt a sudden presence unlike anything he had ever felt before. There was a sudden dark presence . . . a flash of pure evil . . . something which should be impossible . . . yet it was all too real to disregard. He sat a while deep in thought, going over all of the virus-type Digimon he could remember, and some he couldn't. To be sure, he remembered that there was a disruption in the unseen forces of the Digiworld when the Dark Masters had first shown up, but this was far beyond the level of the Dark Masters. 

He frowned suddenly to himself, and then climbed to his feet, careful not to spill his tea. He moved quietly through the house to a rather large library, and spent some time scanning the titles. He finally pulled off of the shelves a large, leather-bound book, at one time a dull, offbeat red. Now, dust was the only color that could be seen. 

Carrying it gently to a nearby table and gingerly opening the pages, he proceeded to scan the contents of each page, until he reached a certain page, perhaps halfway into the book. He then stopped, and read for several moments in silence. 

After pausing and re-reading to assure that he had not misread, Gennai took a deep breath, and sighed deeply. If the contents of this book were true, then he was going to need a lot of help, and as quickly as possible. He moved then to a large computer station, which had a screensaver of the little fish swimming to and fro across the screen. 

His aged, spindly fingers fairly danced across the keyboard, much faster than would have been thought possible. He was going to contact the few people who could help him . . . and the fate of the Digital World. If they could not . . .or would not help him, then all was doomed, and darkness would soon blanket both worlds in unending night. 

__

Across a space which is unmeasureable in distance . . . 

Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, along with several of their friends, had gone to the movies one afternoon in late July. They had just settled down into the darkened theatre, when a small pinpoint of light shone forth from Tai's pocket. Tai glanced down, and did a double-take. His Digivice, which had been silent since he had come back from the Digital World, was now faintly glowing. 

Not wanting to disturb the others, Tai slowly touched Sora's hand with his own, and noticed that she did not draw away, almost as if she were waiting for such a thing. Under ordinary circumstances, he would have been pretty happy, but this was not under ordinary circumstances. Tai leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Sora. My Digivice is reacting." 

Sora turned, and looked into Tai's eyes, suddenly filled with concern. "What does that mean?"

Tai swallowed before answering. He had never been this close before to Sora, and he had not before noticed how really beautiful she was. "Um . . . I don't know. Does it mean that Gennai wants us again?"

"He said that we would be hearing from him again . . . " Sora said, and for a moment, her gaze was averted from Tai's. "What can we do?"

"We're Digidestined." Tai said slowly, using that word for the first time in three years. He had not spoken of the Digital World to anyone, save his companions. "I . . . We have to go to him." Tai slowly rose from his seat, and in the darkness felt his way across the aisle of seats to the walkway upon the left side of the theatre. 

As he and Sora quickly moved towards the closed doors at the rear of the theatre, Sora whispered, "I hope our Digimon are all right."

"Me too." Tai whispered back. His mind then sprang to work. He had grown in wisdom and courage since he was last in the Digiworld, and once more took up the standard of leadership. 

All the Digidestined were on summer vacation again, so there would not be a problem with leaving school. If time still flowed much faster on the Digital World than on the real world, than their parents would not know if they were gone, unless the journey to the Digital World took many months. 

Once outside the theater, Sora and Tai split up, after making arrangements to meet at Tai's house in an hour, with all of the Digidestined that could be mustered. Tai turned down a side street, not far from the theater and quickly located a phone booth. Ducking inside, and searching his pockets for his phone card, he suddenly paused. What had happened on the Digital World to cause Gennai to alert them? Were their Digimon in danger? What if a force greater than the Dark Masters and Apocylamon had appeared? Tai gulped, and suddenly he was not so eager to find out. 

Nevertheless, he was a Digidestined, and he would help the Digital World whenever he could. He located his phone card, and quickly dialed Matt and Izzy. Upon answering, they sounded surprised to learn that their Digivices were indeed glowing, as they had not looked at them before. They agreed, rather reluctantly, to meet Tai at his apartment where they might sort all of this out. 

Tai hung up and then headed for his own apartment, his thoughts rather dark and foreboding. He had a sinking feeling that things were going to go downhill from here, and even if all the Digidestined were gathered together and decided to go, no one knew what kind of new terror was threatening the Digital World. 

He found Sora waiting for him at his front door, and with her was Izzy, Matt and Mimi. "I couldn't contact Joe." Sora said, as Tai unlocked the front door and the former Digidestined went in and settled themselves in the living room. Oddly, Kari was waiting for them, with her Digivice clutched in her hand. 

The Digidestined arranged themselves, rather awkwardly, around Tai's small living room. There was a long silence, which Tai reluctantly broke at last. "So we have to make the decision. Do we go back to the Digiworld, or do we ignore Gennai?"

Matt held up his hand. "Tai, we don't even know if it's Gennai that is calling us. Our Digivices might just be reacting to some kind of digital thing on earth, or they might finally be breaking down." 

Izzy, who was sitting on the floor, looked up from where he was typing furiously on his computer. "That's highly illogical Matt. The Digivices would fade only when the Digiworld would fade, so we know it's not that. As for your other theory, Digital information does not take a physical form on earth as it does in the Digital World." 

"I don't know about the rest of you, but the last time we went to the Digital World it wasn't exactly fun. I still haven't gotten over some of the nasty stuff." Mimi said.

"But we've got to help them!" Kari said, and stood up. "Mimi, did you forget all the Digimon that sacrificed themselves for you—for the Digidestined?"

Mimi stared at Kari for a moment, and all could see that sorrow was slowly creeping into her face. "Y-you're right, Kari." She then stood up as well, filled with sudden resolve. A pink purse hung from her small clenched fist, as if she would beat senseless anyone who would disagree with her.

"I think we should go." T.K. said from where he sat next to Matt, but he did not stand up to join Kari and Mimi. As much as he would have liked to see Patamon again, he was old enough to understand that they would not be called back to the Digital World just to see their Digimon again. They would have to fight some evil Digimon again, even more powerful than before, and he did not want to endanger Patamon.

Izzy looked up again from where he was typing on his suped-up computer. "It's safe to assume that if we go back to the Digiworld, we'll be up against some Digimon even more powerful than the Dark Masters."

Tai shuddered at the mention of them, and none of the Digidestined looked happy at this comment. After a moment of silence, Izzy turned off his computer and stood up. "I'm in for it! No Digimon's going to mess up the Internet like Diaboromon did if I can help it."

Sora felt reassured by her teammate's enthusiasm, but she was not convinced. She would go to the Digital World without hesitating, if Biyomon or any of their other friends were in trouble, but there were others in the room who she cared too much for to let harm come to them. After exchanging several glances across the small room with Tai, she slowly stood up. "I'm going too." 

Tai stood up a few seconds after her, and she sent a small smile his way. 

Matt looked around at the rest of the Digidestined, who were all looking down at him with mixed expressions of anger, amusement, sorrow and hopefulness. Matt looked away for a moment, and did not say anything. He slowly pulled out his own Digivice, which was glowing, not too dimly now. The light had increased in intensity since Tai and Sora had discovered it, some hour and a half ago. He then closed his eyes, as if remembering some memory of long ago. He did want to see Gabumon again, and the other Digimon—but their last trip to the Digiworld had not been exactly a walk in the park, especially for Matt. Indeed, it had been filled with peril, both physically and mentally. How could this one not prove even worse?

He then looked up again at the other Digidestined, who were waiting for his answer. Something which he had said the last time they were on the Digital World suddenly echoed within his mind. 'Nothing is impossible, not at least when you have your friends with you.'

Slowly he got up, clutching the glowing Digivice in his hand. "Let's go."

The other Digidestined cheered, but were quickly silent, when Mimi said, "But what about Joe?"

Tai paused for a moment. "We'll have to wait for him in the Digiworld." He said at last. He pulled out his Digivice, and put it out, face up. Slowly, six other Digivices joined his in a not entirely complete circle. 

Suddenly there was a rapid banging on the front door of Tai's apartment. From through the front door there came a slightly hyperventilated voice of Joe. "Let me in! Wait for me!" 

Kari ran to the door and opened it. There indeed was Joe Kido, leaning against the doorpost, trying to catch his breath. His glasses were slipping down his nose, and a large bulging white duffel bag hung loosely off his right shoulder. He stumbled in and saw the ring of Digidestined with their Digivices combined in a circle.

"You—you were going to leave without me?" he asked, his voice rising. 

"Take it easy Joe!" Sora said, before any of the others could speak. "We tried calling you, but no one was home."

"That's because I was heading over here." Joe said, only now catching his breath. Neither he or any of the Digidestined had known it, but they could not have gone to the Digiworld even if they had wished, for all eight Digivices needed to be joined in a circle for the transportation portal to open. 

Joe held out his Digivice, which was also glowing brightly. "Let's do it!" he said, with un-Joe-like determination. He moved quickly to join in with the others, and now a small circle was formed. 

As the eight Digivices were joined in a circle, their digital screens exploded with a bright white light. The light steadily grew brighter, so that all the Digidestined shut their eyes tightly. There was a massive jerk, as if they all had been pulled suddenly into the air by invisible ropes, and they were gone. 

They appeared to be floating in a black, endless abyss for what might have been anywhere from less than a second to several minutes, and then suddenly, with another massive jerk, they all landed atop large fluffy pillows around a long rectangle wooden table. 

Gennai was sitting at the head of the table, with a half-finished cup of tea sitting at his knee. Gennai looked old and drawn to the Digidestined, as if he had endured through some terrible times. He waited until all the Digidestined had been settled comfortably before he rose and spoke. "Hello kids." His voice seemed much like it had before, but a little wearied. 

The Digidestined all responded, rather enthusiastically, greeting Gennai in turn. They all wanted immediately to know what had happened and why they had been called suddenly after leaving the Digiworld for what they had all thought was the last time. 

Gennai paced back and forth across the large room for a long time silent. At length he stopped, and stood before them, appearing as a wizened old oak tree. "The Digital World is in trouble, and not from the expanse of the Internet." Gennai said at last. "There is a dark power that has risen out of the depths of the Digital World. The power has enslaved much of the Digital World, and already is considering taking over your world as well."

Whatever the Digidestined had expected, it was plainly not this, as they all appeared in shock at hearing such news. 

"What?" Joe asked in amazement. He had been rummaging around in his duffel back, and had nearly jumped backwards at the news. "But we defeated all of the bad Digimon!" 

"You did so," Gennai replied, "But all of them, even the Dark Masters and Apoclyamon were but servants to the dark power. There has never before been such darkness on the Digital World, even before you Digidestined had come into existence."

The Digidestined stared openmouthed at him for a long while, in disbelief, anger and fear, and Gennai turned away and looked through his transparent walls to see the fish swimming about outside. 

"So, what does that mean?" T.K. asked slowly, a little confused. 

Gennai turned back towards them, and his eyes did not meet theirs. "They have enslaved nearly all of the Digital World," he repeated at last. "They have destroyed all Digimon that they cannot use for their slaves . . . as it was, I was only just able to rescue your eight Digimon from their clutches." He winced as he said this, as if he was remembering something terrible and painful. "Needless to say, they are freeing up the Internet connection speed around here." He added in a failed joke. 

None of the Digidestined smiled. They were wondering what could possibly endanger the Digital World and wreck so much havoc when there were so many Digimon to stand up to it. And what force could ever harm Gennai?

"What is it that we're up against?" Tai asked after a long silence, almost dreading the answer. 

Gennai did not answer for a moment, but finally he said in a low voice, "They are called . . . Supreme Darkness." 

The effect of the name that Gennai had just spoken did not have a profound effect on the Digidestined, as he thought it wouldn't. They had not seen or beheld the power of Supreme Darkness, so they would have nothing yet to fear. However, T.K. and Joe looked slightly troubled, and the rest of the Digidestined appeared silent and grim. "They are kept always in shadow, and I have never seen more of them than a thin outline from within the thickest shadows, so even I cannot guess as to what they are, but they are unlike anything I have ever seen." He turned back to the Digidestined, trying to impress upon them the seriousness in his voice. He was waiting for Tai to burst out and say that it was nothing that their Digimon couldn't handle, but Tai did not say anything. _Perhaps he has finally grown up a little_, Gennai thought with approval. 

"So that's it, we don't even know what we're up against?" Matt said with a sudden harshness. "It's always like that, isn't it? The last time we were here we had no idea of what we were about to face and we always got off badly!!" 

"Such is the manner of being a Digidestined." Gennai said. He knew that the Digidestiend would never fully understand their full role, nor why Gennai could only tell them so little. 

Kari stood up suddenly, and a moment later, Mimi did as well. "C'mon. We've got to try at least. Think of Wizardmon and Whamon!"

"And Chuumon and Pixiemon!" Mimi said, brandishing her pink handbag dangerously at Matt. 

"But Gennai already told us that this Supreme Darkness, whoever they are, have already taken over most of the Digital World!" Matt said. Mimi and Kari glared at him, and he cowered slightly under his gaze. He was about to add something, when a chorus of voices suddenly erupted out in the hall far off to the Digidestined's right.

It was their Digimon, as they had always known them best in their rookie forms, looking nothing worse for the wear. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Izzy, Kari and even Matt ran to greet their partners which they had not seen for a long while. Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gommamon, Patamon, Tentomon, Gatomon and Gabumon certainly were glad—overjoyed to see their human partners again, as they had all feared that they might not. 

Gennai simply sat were he was and smiled for the first time since before he could remember, looking at all of the joy and happiness of a long-awaited reunion. 

Nearly a half-an-hour later when the Digimon and the Digidestiend had caught up on the times and had settled themselves reluctantly back in their seats, Gennai continued. "Your Digimon have all been informed of all I know of Supreme Darkness, so I will not repeat any of it. You must now travel to the Mountains of Ruin, where the Supreme Darkness are swiftly planning their invasion of Earth."

Matt stood up this time, and his anger was clear to see. He was certainly happy to see Gabumon again, as the two had become fast friends only just before they had been separated, but this had not changed his mood. "Gennai, what use is it to go to the Supreme Darkness if they are too powerful to defeat? It's a waste of time!" 

Tai stood up then, and he was getting angry as well. Matt had not changed much since they had last been on the Digital World, and it was apparent then and there that Matt and Tai would not get along very well yet again. "Matt, didn't you listen at all? Gennai said that if they're not stopped, they'll take over our world too! Then what?" 

Matt had nothing to say to this, but merely glared across the table at Tai. Beside him, Tai felt Sora place her fingertips on his leg, and he glanced down at her. She looked imploringly up at him, as if to tell him wordlessly that he was wasting his time. At length, Tai sat down slowly, but still glared across the table at Matt.

T.K., who was at Matt's side, tugged on his arm from where he sat. "C'mon Matt! Sit down!"

"Yeah Matt!" Gabumon said, who had by now risen to his feet, "We've got to stick together!" 

"Forget about it, Tai!" Agumon said, trying to divert his human companion's anger. 

Sora glanced down at Biyomon, who was sitting comfortably in her lap. "Some things never change." Biyomon said softly, so that no one else could hear. Sora nodded slightly, but did not say anything, and the sorrowful look on her face spoke for her. 

Finally, Tai glanced at Sora, and smiled half-heartedly in a way of apology. Sora returned the smile, but knew that this would not be the last confrontation between Matt and Tai.

Gennai, who had sat down during the exchange between Tai and Matt, rose to his feet again and said to Matt sharply, "Do you think I would send you out against them if there was no hope of winning? The odds are certainly against you, but there is a chance, even the most slim, if you use what you have and your wits, that you may win." His tone softened to that of an old, frail man. "Supreme Darkness has a great lead upon you, and time is unfortunately on their side." He paused, and glanced all around at the seated Digidestined and their Digimon, allowing this to sink in. "You have one small advantage, perhaps more, which will help you. You have the strength in numbers, but who is the stronger, that will have to be proven. You may meet some who will be able to help you, but I do not know for certain." He paused again, and moved slowly away from the table, towards a closed door far off to the left. "There is one more thing I must discuss, but it must wait for a moment." He opened the door and disappeared through it into an unseen room.

"So this is it?" Joe erupted as soon as Gennai had left. His glasses were slipping down his nose, and as he continued he pushed them back up again. "I'm starting to agree with Matt about this. It's not fair that he calls us out of nowhere to tell that the Digital World has been overtaken and expects us to—"

"That's enough Joe!" Mimi snapped, and all the Digidestined stared at her. "I'm sorry, but we have to do something! Those Digimon sacrificed themselves for us, and we're not going to let that sacrifice go to waste! We have to give something back to the Digital World!" 

Matt looked as if he wanted to express his own opinion again, but Joe did not give him a chance. "If we try to fight these guys, that sacrifice will be wasted! Didn't you hear Gennai? He said that they've taken over all of the Digimon on the Digital World, and that all the Digimon we've defeated in the past were nothing compared to them! How can we possibly win?"

"That's funny Joe," Kari said, and she was beginning to get angry as well, "But all I heard Gennai say is that the Digital World is in trouble and our help was needed. I guess some of us have selective hearing for what is right and others have it for what is the quickest way out!" It was a rather harsh remark, certainly coming from Kari, who usually only thought of others and never said anything bad, but Joe and Matt had struck a nerve. 

Gatomon looked up at her and smiled, as did Mimi, Sora, and Tai from across the table. Joe appeared to say a rather nasty comment, when the door in the far left wall opened silently, and a figure cloaked in a long, light brown cloak walked silently in. The figure assumed the place were Gennai had sat moments before, and appeared to study the group of Digidestined before slowly lowering its hood. A tall man with brown hair, a long face and extremely thoughtful brown eyes was revealed. 

The Digidestined started, but Izzy, who had all this time been typing rapidly on his labtop, blurted "It's Gennai!" The Digidestined had seen Gennai, in his much younger form long ago, when they were fighting the infamous Dark Masters and had been shown a flashback on how they became Digidestined. 

The man said nothing at first, and continued to survey the children with his brown eyes. He bore no resemblance to the former Gennai at all, save for his eyes, which held the same thoughtfulness and depth to them, as if he had seen many things in a life which time could not count. At last he took his seat slowly and said, "I am indeed Gennai, as I appeared several centuries ago when the Digital World was young and Supreme Darkness was still in hiding, nothing more than an old legend."

"How did you become so—" Tai floundered around for a more suitable word, failed and instead said, "Young?" 

For the first time in a long while, Gennai chuckled quietly before he answered. "It was simple, really. I simply turned back my internal clock and booted up old bits of data, and I became, in body, the Gennai I was long ago, but I have still retained all of my mind and knowledge."

Izzy looked up again from his computer in shock. "You mean you have an internal clock like a computer?" 

"I see some things, like tempers and attitudes," Gennai glanced pointedly at Joe, Matt and Tai, who appeared abashed, "Have not changed much. I would explain, Izzy, but that would lead you to more questions, which I—we do not have time for." Matt looked like he was about to say something, but he wisely remained silent and continued to listen. "Yes, I said 'we', because, as a last tiny edge to give you over Supreme Darkness, I will be coming with you."

Matt and Joe looked as if much of their grievances had suddenly been laid to rest, and they joined the other Digidestined and Digimon in cheering. When the noise had settled down, Agumon rose, and bowed awkwardly. "Gennai, no offense, but even when you are young, what can you do against Supreme Darkness?" 

Gennai did not appear offended at all. "Perhaps I deserved such a question, as in the past, I have only brought you news and set you out in the Digiworld on your own. I cannot do much, but I may lead you in the least, and provide you with as much wisdom as I can." There was a sudden strange glint in his eye. "But I think I will be able to hold my own in a battle, if the time comes." At this the Digidestined felt that Gennai was more than he seemed, and he was far more powerful than he seemed, as they had thought before. 

T.K. was about to ask another question, but Gennai held up his hand in a sign of silence, and rose quickly to his feet. As he did so, his cloak shifted, and the Digidestined caught a glimpse of the gilded hilt of a small broadsword. "There is no more time for talk. We must go. Every moment we waste puts Supreme Darkness that much closer to the real world." 

As the Digidestined got to their feet, Gennai clapped his hands twice. Around each Digidestined there swirled the faintest glint of a sparkling radiance, as if miniscule stars were flitting about them like fireflies, and a moment later, they all found that they each had on a brown cloak, much like Gennai's, but it did not touch the ground, and was very light and felt as if it was not really upon them. As they turned slowly and looked at one another's cloaks, they saw that each of them had their respectable crest engraved, rather largely, within the very fabric on the back of the cloak. 

Gennai clapped again, twice, and about each Digidestined's neck there was the same brief, shimmering radiance, and their Tags and Crests appeared about their necks, completely restored. As they all examined their Crests in wonder, Matt said, "I thought our Crests were destroyed!" 

"The tangible entities of the Crests were destroyed, but nothing can destroy the true power and essence of the Crests. Their true power lies within each of you, and the Crest merely channels and strengthens that power." Gennai said. "The cloaks are your protection against any elements we may come against, and may it be some comfort to you to know that such cloaks are very hard to pierce, so they add some protection in this way as well." He paused, and glanced at Joe's duffel bag. "Is that still filled with comic books and sugar?" He smiled and clapped once. "It is now filled with provisions enough to last us all for some time, and will not be empty, even when it appears to be so."

"Its a lot lighter too!" Joe said in surprise, fixing it about his shoulder so that it lay outside of his cloak. 

"Of course. I have seen to that for you will need all of your strength and speed before long, unless I am much mistaken. Your Digimon," he glanced at them all for a moment, "Have been well fed and rested, and will be able to undergo several Digivolves before needing to eat again. Now, let us be off." Reaching under his own cloak, he withdrew the broadsword that the Digidestined had caught sight of before. 

It was rather large, with a golden hilt. The blade was composed of light, triple forged steel, and there appeared to be power rippling across its sharp edges and sides. As Gennai took hold of it in both of his hands, he said, "Be warned, once we have been transported and land, there is no telling what we may encounter. Be prepared for anything." At his words, the Digidestined looked uncomfortably at each other. Tai looked down at Agumon, who nodded back up at him. He felt Sora's shoulder brush against his, and he slowly took her hand in his. To his surprise she did not draw away, and returned the pressure of his hand on hers. 

Swinging the large sword rather easily, he then clove a large circle in the air before him, which was as large in diameter as he was tall. The blade seemed to cleave through the very air itself, as if it were cutting through a sheet of wood. When the circle was completed, the space within the circle shimmered, and suddenly turned an extensive white, as if there was a room of cloud beyond the circle. 

A moment later, there was a flash of white light, and the Digidestined, their Digimon, and Gennai appeared to be pulled into the place of clouds, and they were gone.


	2. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 2)

The Digidestined appeared to be floating, soundlessly in what appeared to be very thick clouds, with no end to them as far as the eye could see 

The Digidestined appeared to be floating, soundlessly in what appeared to be very thick clouds, with no end to them as far as the eye could see. Gennai and their Digimon were with them, and Gennai still had his sword grasped in both hands, waiting tensely. 

A moment, or an hour, as time could not be counted, later, Gennai clove yet another circle before him with his sword, this time in the very face of a sheer bank of white cloud that rose as far as the eye could see in all directions. The sword clove through easily, and created a large circle in the cloud, through which could be seen a strange distortion of reality. 

By some unspoken command, the Digidestined, their Digimon and Gennai were pulled through this circle, and less than a moment later, felt their feet touching solid ground again. They were standing on the edge of a cliff, halfway up an extremely tall and wide mountain, whose peak, capped with snow, appeared to pierce the clouds. But the clouds were not normal, fluffy white clouds, but rather dark and bleak, rent here and there with jagged flashes of lightning. Some ten feet before them was an opening in the side of the mountain, lined with stone, leading into a dark passageway. 

"This way is not guarded, and if it is, very lightly so." Gennai said, after he had quickly sheathed his sword. The Digidestined already had at least a dozen questions, but Gennai's mood was already grim and determined, so none of them ventured to ask any of them. 

They followed Gennai, quickly and silently, as he moved through the entrance into the mountain, and down the passageway. It was completely dark, and none of them could see what was in front of them, until Gennai pulled from somewhere under his cloak, of all things, a small flashlight. He clicked this on, and a small beam of light cut through the darkness several feet in front of him. 

The Digidestined now had a light to guide them, but they still had to travel very slowly, making sure the path in front of them was clear before they took a step. More than once, Tai bumped into Agumon, who was walking more sure-footedly in front of him, and several times felt Sora's hand on his shoulder, steadying herself as she walked close behind him. Suddenly reassured by her touch, Tai slowly took her hand in his, and they proceeded in this way, reducing the number of times they would stumble or trip. 

The path plunged steadily downwards, and for ten minutes the only sound the Digidestined could hear was that of Biyomon's and Tentomon's wings flapping, or Patamon flying just behind T.K. 

Twice Gennai halted at a fork in the road, and twice he took the road which took them downwards. Then, after some fifteen minutes of walking in this careful way, Gennai stopped suddenly, just as he had emerged into a well-lit corridor, and clicked off his light. He called out a warning to the Digidestined and their Digimon behind him. "Careful. We are nearing a guard post. Be prepared for—"

Suddenly, down the corridor there came a dry huffing sound, as if a steam engine puffing up a hill. From around a corner some ten yards ahead there came four Tankmon in single file. These Champion level Digimon were built like real, green tanks, and had enough firepower to take out many real tanks. 

As Gennai stepped back, Agumon, Gabumon, and Patamon, who were in the front, leapt forward. As they did so, light exploded from their Digidestined parter's Digivices. 

"Agumon Digivolved to . . . Greymon!"

"Gabumon Digivolved to . . . Garurumon!" 

Patamon Digivolved to . . . Angemon!" 

The three Champion Digimon filled the passageway. Greymon, a large yellow scaled dinosaur with a strange horned skull-like head covering, and Garurumon, a large blue-furred wolf stood bristling on the ground, while Angemon, a large Angel-type Digimon holding a long gleaming golden rod in one hand, while floating aloft on six wings, flew in the air above them. 

The Tankmon, seeing the three Champion Digimon suddenly, did not give alarm, but rather lined up in a row and quickly attacked. "Hyper Cannon!" Four explosions exploded from their large guns, and slammed hard into Greymon and Garurumon, forcing them back with a grunt. Angemon deflected the attacks with his golden rod, and was the first to counter-attack.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon's right hand brimmed with yellow light, and he shot off a large projectile at the group of Tankmon, causing three of them to be destroyed on the spot, dissolving to miniscule bits. 

Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!" 

Greymon and Garurumon's attacks slammed into the final Tankmon, causing him to disappear into small fragments as well. The three Digimon held their ground, bristling for a counter attack which did not come. Gennai led the Digidestined quickly down the well-lit corridor. Angemon flew just before them, while Greymon and Garurumon took up the rear, going as quietly as they could. 

They continued in this way for at least twenty minutes, meeting no more guards. They passed from one corridor to another, all well-lit, still going downwards. At last, after they were coming in sight of a pair of closed steel doors at the end of a particularly long corridor, Gennai halted. 

"We have come at last to the very heart of the mountain," Gennai said, pausing now to allow the Digidestined and their Digimon to catch their breath. "Beyond those doors lies a large chamber, where the portal into the real world has been constructed. We must somehow destroy that portal, if at all possible."

"What about Supreme Darkness?" Tai asked. "Do you know where they are?"

"No, unfortunately," Gennai said heavily. "I should have been able to spot their location long ago, when we first came into the mountain, but they have somehow managed to shield themselves from me. Be prepared for the worst." 

At this the Digidestined grew afraid suddenly, both at his words and at a sudden unexplainable fear. They could not see it, yet they all felt it was nearby, watching them with malicious eyes. 

"Let us go." Gennai took up the lead again. Angemon floated over head, gripping his long golden rod with both hands. When the group was no more than ten feet from the sheer face of the large steel doors, he summoned the celestial power which was at his command.

"Hand of Fate!"

The doors bent inwards, bursting off their hinges, and the group slowly walked through the doorway, not knowing what to find inside. 

Passing under the thick, rounded doorway, the group emerged into a vast, stone-hewn chamber. Torches were supported from large, black iron brackets along the walls. The ceiling rose up to an undeterminable height, and shadows appeared to hang overhead, unbroken by the light of the torches, like massive black clouds. Some one hundred yards before them, against the far wall there was set two massive steel doors, much larger than the one the group had just passed through. The tops were curved, and along the edges, the steel was riveted with large bolts. 

As the Digidestined paused some twenty feet within the cavern, they stared at the closed pair of doors across the cavern. Although none of them dared to mention it, they all knew they had seen doors like those before, back when they were on the Digital World for the first time, and Myotismon had crossed to the real world through a portal very similar to the one which lay before them. They had not been able to prevent Myotismon from crossing to the real world, and they hoped that they would be able to prevent that from happening again. They stared at the set of doors for what seemed like an age, before the silence was finally broken by Gennai, who seemed to have stiffened his resolve. 

"There is the portal. It must be destroyed!" The words had the intended effect upon the Digidestined and their Digimon, as if they had suddenly been awakened from a deep sleep by a blast of cold water. He turned and glanced at the Digidestined where they stood behind him, and he saw that they looked back at him, full of determination. 

"Right then," Tai held out his crest, which was brimming with energy directed from his Digivice. "C'mon, Greymon! Take down that portal!" 

"Greymon Digivolved to . . . MetalGreymon!" 

Matt too held out his crest, which was spilling over with power. "Let's go, Garurumon!"

"Garurumon Digivovled to . . . WereGarurumon!" 

MetalGreymon stood, much taller than his Greymon counterpart, partially rebuilt with robotic pieces so he appeared to be a cyborg. WereGarurumon stood not even up to where MetalGreymon's knees should be, but he was not that far behind him as far as raw power was concerned. WereGarurumon stood upon his hind legs, and as his name denoted, he appeared as a large werewolf. 

WereGarurumon took off at a run towards the closed doors of the portal, and MetalGreymon lumbered after him, as if a human compared to a small dog. The ground shook with his tremendous footsteps, and the air was filled with his roar of challenge. 

"Let's take down this hunk of tin!" WereGarurumon called to MetalGreymon, and he leapt into the air, some thirty feet from the closed doors, his claws brimming with energy. "Wolf Claw!" Slicing through the air with his claws, long slashes of energy were generated, as if he had sliced through the very fabric of the air itself. These slashes of energy slammed into the double doors like a cannonball. 

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon reared back, and two metal compartments in his upper chest opened outwards and two large missiles shot out, streaking straight for the two doors, and detonated upon impact, throwing up clouds of dust. 

As WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon stepped back, the dust settled slowly, and they all saw to their great surprise that the doors were still standing. There was not a dent or scratch to be seen, despite all of the energy which had been launched against it.

"What?" MetalGreymon roared in frustration. "Our attacks should have blown those doors to pieces!" 

Gennai suddenly grew rigid, and stared up at the mass of black clouds which seemed to hang over the ceiling. He suddenly appeared to have understood something that he had a long time in thinking through. "MetalGreymon! WereGarurumon!" He yelled suddenly, and ran towards them. "Come back! There is—" 

But he had not had chance to go more than ten feet when a sudden noise erupted in the cavern like a fire suddenly springing to life. It was harsh and cold, and filled all those who heard it with a sudden terrible fear. It took the Digidestined a few moments to realize what it was they were hearing, when they all suddenly realized someone was laughing, low and long. The sound echoed eerily off the walls of the cavern, creating the appearance that the laughter was coming from several directions at once.

Gennai, however, seemed to know more than the rest of them, for he was staring hard up at the shadowy ceiling. He uttered two words that the Digidestined could barely catch: "Supreme Darkness." 

The Digidestined and their Digimon then looked up at the ceiling as well, filled with mixed emotions of horror, anger and surprise.

The laughter abruptly stopped, but the echoes lasted several long moments more, until finally fading away into the gloom. From the very center of the ceiling of shadows there appeared a long stone platform, rapidly lowering itself to the ground. The platform was cloaked in shadows so that whatever was upon it could not be seen, but they all could feel the cold darkness and evil flowing from within the shadows like heat from a furnace. 

The platform touched down upon the ground, instantly stopping. The shadows which hovered about it did not dissipate, but a dark shape, darker even than the shadows swirling around it, suddenly began to move forward until it came to a stop just beyond the edge of the shadows. 

It was a large stone throne, with a back at least ten feet tall of stone tendrils curling off to the sides. In that great chair sat a large figure, cloaked in swirling black and dark blue robes. It rose, and the Digidestined could see that the figure held in its right, clawed hand a long wooden staff. Upon one end was fixed a large device of wood and a strange glittering metal with strange designs and words carven upon it. 

Then the Digidestined also noticed something else which made them start with surprise. The Digimon looked almost human, with its humanoid body and head with a long nose and small cold eyes like bits of smoldering coal and long black hair sweeping down its back. 

"Who—what is that thing?" Matt asked in a hushed voice. All the Digidestined looked towards Izzy, who was typing feverishly on his labtop with one hand while holding it aloft with his other hand. "His name is . . . Eldritchmon. He's a Mega level Digimon, possibly beyond. His powers with black magic and hexes are unmatched." 

"Brilliant perception." Eldritchmon sneered, his voice low and filled with contempt. He brandished the long staff, and the head of the staff glowed suddenly with a black light the caused the Digidestined to feel as if they were in front of a deep freezer, with the dark cold ebbing at their very souls. The Digimon moaned, crouching down, trying to get as small as possible to hide from the black light with emanating from Eldritchmon's staff. 

Gennai stood rigid, staring straight at Eldritchmon, with his teeth gritted, as if the very act of doing so was painful for him. 

Eldritchmon noticed Gennai suddenly, and chuckled softly to himself, but the sound came to the ears of the Digidestined and echoed off the walls of the chamber. "So . . . Gennai. You too, have come. This is unlike you, to come out and face those who you would send others to go against blindly." 

"You know why I have come, so I need not say it." Gennai muttered through gritted teeth. 

"I do indeed, but what about these imps which tag along after your ragged cloaks? They are, I believe, the same ones who defeated all of my plans in the past?" Eldritchmon said softly, his black gaze flicking from one Digidestined to another. 

"They are." Gennai said shortly. He was attempting to regain his own composure, but as of yet had not succeeded. "And they will again."

"Ah, Gennai." Eldritchmon smirked even more than before. "You have considered yourself a great authority on all that goes on the Digital World, and so your position has grown too big for your own power and wit. Do you not know who we are? From whence we have come?" 

"I do." Gennai said resolutely, ignoring the insults. 

"Then why have you come? For it is beyond folly to attempt to hinder us. We have tried many times to seize control of the Digital World, this, sadly, is true. But this shall not be again. For we are Supreme Darkness, and we shall not be stopped by simpering fools such as yourselves."

Tai glanced down at Sora, who was standing next to him, staring with fear and anger at Eldritchmon, and their eyes met. As if she had read his mind, she nodded slightly and smiled. Summoning all of his courage, Tai stepped forward. "So what? You're the only one who's powerful enough to face us? Why are the rest of you hiding in the shadows?"

Eldritchmon considered Tai for a moment, as if he were trying to decide how he should utterly destroy him, and a smirk came across his face. He leaned forward and said, very softly, so Tai could barely hear; "We feed off the very essence of the shadows and darkness, you impertinent little gnome." He righted himself again, and in a much louder voice said: "But if you wish—" His staff blazed forth suddenly with a dark light, causing the Digimon to crawl behind their Digidestined partners, trying to seek a shelter against the black light. Even WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon, who still stood by the closed portal were now cringing slightly from the dark light. 

As the light from the head of Eldritchmon's staff slowly dwindled, out of the shadows, one by one, Supreme Darkness stepped to stand next to their leader. 

The first to immerge into the light was a rather short Digimon which seemed to be comprised of a rather large clock, with the hands askew. His eyes were partially hidden under a strange sort of cap which sat perched just above the black '12' on the large clock face, and two small arms and legs stuck out from the middle and bottom of the clock. He stood perhaps only four feet tall, but he was brimming with unseen power. The air rippled around him suddenly, as if he was, perhaps, not really in that present time at all. 

"That's Kronosmon!" Izzy said, after studying his computer screen, "He's a Mega Digimon, and a controller of time. His time-travelling power can force any Digimon back into Digieggs in the blink of an eye!" 

Next to step from the deep shadows was a rather tall robot comprised of glistening steel. He stood on two stubby legs, slightly bent, and his chest and arms, which ended in three large claws, were almost too large. His head was perfectly smooth save for two glittering red eyes in slits. 

"This is MadRobotmon!" Izzy informed the group. "He's a walking Mega-level arsenal, and his Ultimate Blaster attack drops Digimon like a sack of potatoes!" 

Then from the looming shadows there came a strange whirring and clanking sound, as if metal tapped against stone, and an enormous spider, largely built out of iron and steel, stepped forth from the shadows on eight spindly legs. He stood some twenty feet tall, towering easily even over MadRobotmon. He had two large steel mandibles that clicked slowly, and six glittering eyes that never seemed to close. 

"That's SteelSpidermon!" Izzy said with a gasp as he saw the massive spider before him. "He's a Mega level insectoid Digimon with unbreakable metal webs! His Spider Beam blasts all his enemies to bite-sized fragments!" At this SteelSpidermon's mandibles clicked together rapidly, as if he was in anticipation of a meal.

The last Digimon that stepped from the shadows could barely be seen until it had fully immerged into the light. At first it looked like nothing more than an enormous black cloak hovering a few feet off the ground, but as it glided silently to stand beside Kronosmon, the Digidestined suddenly saw two piercing red eyes from beneath the large hood. This sent shivers creeping down their spines to say the least, and to more than one of them it appeared as if this Digimon could peer into their very souls. They caught a glint of cold metal from underneath the cloak, as if a concealed sword lay there. 

After Izzy had recovered slightly from this shock, he said in a low voice, "That's Wraithmon. He's a Mega level Digimon who feeds on the lost souls of the underworld! His Phantom Sword attack is enough to make anyone feel like they're—" he stopped abruptly, but too late, for all of the Digidestined knew what he was about to say. 

"Now that we have dispensed with the obvious," Eldritchmon sneered, glaring at Izzy and then to the rest of the Digidestined, who were by this time staring sullenly back up at him, "Let us continue with that most interesting conversation we were having before, Gennai." Eldritchmon placed special emphasis on how the word 'Gennai' was said, as if he were not worthy to be called Gennai.

"There is nothing that bears repeating," Gennai said wearily, as if he had had such a conversation many times before. "Nor will there ever be anything fit to speak of which involves you or Supreme Darkness." 

There was a sudden glint in Eldritchmon's eye as Gennai said this, and his grasp about the long staff tightened slightly. "I would watch my tongue if I were you, Gennai. It does not bode well to insult those who are infinitely more powerful than yourself."

"If you see any who are more powerful than I, be sure to let me know directly." Gennai said coolly.

Eldritchmon smirked again, but was not about to be affected by such words. "So full of bravado, are we not Gennai?" Eldritchmon said slowly. "It is well known that those who think too highly of themselves are often the first to fall in a battle."

"Then I suggest you should heed your own words and watch yourself, Eldritchmon," Gennai said softly, and his voice had a definite edge to it. "For you would do better to pay attention to your own vision of yourself before instructing others that they have too much bravado." 

While this exchange of words was going on, the Digidestined were talking amongst themselves in low voices, and they were not at all sure what was going to happen. "What's going to happen, Tai?" Kari asked, looking up at her older brother. She was carrying Gatomon, rather awkwardly in her arms, and both of them looked up at Tai hopefully. 

"I—I don't know, Kari. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it, and I will protect you." He looked straight into his little sister's eyes as he said this, and reached out and squeezed her shoulder slightly. Relief seemed to partially wash over Kari's face, and she smiled slightly. 

Izzy, who by this time had closed up his computer and was staring up at the other members of Supreme Darkness who appeared to be standing just behind their leader, as if waiting for something. They said nothing and barely moved at all, save for their eyes, which seemed to flicker now and again towards the Digidestined and their Digimon, in a way that none could mistake for contempt. 

"Why don't they say anything? What are they waiting for?" Izzy said, almost to himself, although he knew the answer all to well. They were simply waiting for Eldritchmon to give the word, and they would simply obliterate the Digidestined as well as Gennai. It was very stressful to be sure, to have such powerful creatures staring down at the Digidestined, waiting for just the right moment to strike. 

"Tai, what are we going to do?" Matt and Joe asked, almost at the same time, a question which was voiced by Mimi a moment later. 

"What else can we do? We have to fight them." 

"Again and again with the—"

"What would you do, Matt? We can't escape, and besides, Gennai is with us this time."

Matt made a rude comment before muttering, "Yeah, a lot of good Gennai has done in the past . . . just sit in his house all the time and drink tea while sending us out to do all the dirty work."

"Matt, he's with us this time." Mimi said, almost imploringly. "We can't start fighting now!" 

Tai was about to say something to Matt, when he caught a piercing stare from Sora. After glancing at her, he pulled her a few feet aside and said softly enough that none of the other Digidestined could hear: "Sora, I know this is not the time, but—"

"Just because Matt can be a jerk sometimes doesn't mean you have to." Sora said, but her voice was not angry; rather hollow and sorrowful, as if she were on the verge of tears. "Listen Tai, I—" She paused, and looked up at him, trying to convey a thought without words.

Tai smiled, hoping he was not misinterpreted what Sora was about to say, and said, softly and rather quickly: "I care about you too, Sora. Be careful."

It took Sora several moments to respond to this, and Tai at once thought he had said too much and was about to apologize, when Sora smiled back at him, and her eyes sparkled in the slowly growing shadows which began to surround them. She was about to say something in response, but the real meaning was then known to them both, and for the first time in a long while, they both were truly glad. 

Eldritchmon's voice suddenly broke through their low nervous talk, and it was thick with wrath. "I tire of this little game of wits, Gennai. You have seemingly run out of them, and there is no further need for talk. We will now destroy you all, and proceed into the other world which we will rule." 

The Digidestined's stomachs seemingly turned to ice, and butterflies leapt out of nowhere in a half a moment. They all became tense as their hearts began to beat faster, and they glanced down nervously at their Digimon who looked questioningly back up at them, as if to ask soundlessly if they should Digivolve. 

Supreme Darkness turned to look at each other, smirking, and their eyes glowing with dark laughter, showing the first signs of motion since they had first appeared. 

"Shall we begin then?" Eldritchmon said with mock politeness, half-bowing with ridicule to Gennai. Gennai ignored Eldritchmon, and turned to look at the Digidestined, who all looked desperately back at him, looking for some sign of hope or leadership. Gennai glanced quickly towards MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon, who stood bristling at the far end of the cavern, ready to attack, and then back to the Digidestined, trying to convey a message to them. They all nodded in response, and turned back to Supreme Darkness, who stood as giant, unstoppable dark titans before them, waiting for the first move. 

Tai and Matt glanced at each other, and holding out their Digivices, they yelled, "Go, Agumon!" "You too, Gabumon!" 

"Tentomon Digivolved to . . . Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon Digivolved to . . . Togemon!" 

"Biymon Digivolved to . . . Birdramon!"

"Gommamon Digivolved to . . . Ikkakumon!" 

While Supreme Darkness was watching the Digimon digivolve with unhidden contempt, unbeknownst to them all, WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon were charging towards them from across the chamber. 

MetalGreymon stopped short some thirty feet off to the side where Eldritchmon was standing in impatience, and reared back. Two compartments in his robotic chest snapped open. "Giga Blaster!" Two large black missiles shot out of the compartments, straight for Eldritchmon.

WereGarurumon leapt into the air, his claws brimming once more with energy, and he slashed at the air with unmatched fury. "Wolf Claw!" 

Both attacks streaked through the air, and slammed fully into Eldritchmon, throwing up an incredible amount of dust and pieces of shattered rock. When the air cleared, Elritchmon stood unfazed, his black cloaks not even ruffled. He turned towards the two Ultimate Digimon, who were attempting to regroup and attack again, as if they were nothing but annoying flies, and lifted his staff slightly into the air, the head of it pointed towards WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon. 

"Magical Force!" A bright explosion of energy leapt suddenly from the head of his staff, and slammed into the two Ultimates with the force of a dropped bomb. They were sent sprawling half the length of the cavern, landing in a tumbled heap.

Elritchmon turned back to find five champions and one Ultimate, Angewoman, looking back with anger at him. 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon threw his large white-furred head forward, and from his horn exploded a small torpedo.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon spun around like a top, spraying the air around her with countless sharp needles. 

"Electro Shocker!" A large orb of electricity exploded from Kabuterimon, who had taken to the air, along with Birdramon, who banked and opened her vast wings wide. "Meteor Wing!" Several fireballs shot out from Birdramon's wings as they sparkled with red light. 

The attacks flew straight towards Eldritchmon, who received the blows without any interest at all. He raised his staff, but did not attack, and gestured towards MadRobotmon, who moved quickly forward, motors whirring from within his large legs. 

"Ultimate Blaster!" Two cannons unfolded from somewhere were MadRobotmon's shoulders should be, and quickly targeted the group of champion Digimon. The cannons fired simultaneously two glowing white orbs, which met in midair, formed a much larger yellow orb crackling with energy, which slammed into the midst of the Champion Digimon, tossing them about like ragdolls.

Angemon and Angewoman who had wisely taken to the air after Kabuterimon and Birdramon were sent reeling from the aftershocks of MadRobotmon's attack, now dove downwards, brimming with celestial power. 

"Hand Of Fate!" A stream of power shot from Angemon's glowing fist, as a built in long bow on Angewoman's gloved hand suddenly elongated, and she fitted a white arrow, forged from pure white light, to an invisible string. "Celestial Arrow!" She drew back the arrow and let it fly. 

The two attacks slammed into MadRobotmon, who took a small step backwards, only because of the fact that their attacks were particularly powerful against evil Digimon. They both attempted to shoot past MadRobotmon in order to circle around and attack again, but a robotic arm shot upwards suddenly, and grabbed Angemon out of the air. MadRobotmon glared at Angemon, raising him up to his eye level. 

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon managed to work his right hand loose, and fired a stream of celestial power point blank into MadRobotmon's face, who jerked his large head back in pain. He then laughed, a deep robotic sort of sound, and tuned back to Angemon, squeezing him tighter in his iron grip, his large red eyes glittering. "I almost felt that." His voice was very deep, and had a robotic sound to it, but was not monotone like most mechanical voices are. "Supreme Fusillade!" He threw Angemon into the air suddenly, and before he could fly away, or even begin to fall, thrust out his right arm. A steel compartment which circled his entire arm was pulled back, and several small cannons were extended so they formed a deadly bracelet, and all fired at once. 

The barrage of concentrated energy blasts hit Angemon full out and in point blank range, throwing him backwards, falling headfirst to the ground. He glowed suddenly as he was falling, and de-digivolved back to Patamon. T.K. ran to catch Patamon before his still body hit the ground, and he dove, and barely managed to catch his Digimon. He held Patamon close, really worried, staring at him anxiously for any sign of life. Patamon groaned weakly, and shuffled his legs slightly, but made no other movement, and his eyes were closed as if he were asleep. 

Matt took his brother under his arm, trying to comfort him, and then turned back to where Supreme Darkness was standing, filled with a sudden rage. It was all right if his own Digimon was hurt, but no one picked on his little brother. He looked across the cavern at where WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon were only now just picking themselves up, and wondered when they would be able to fight again.


	3. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 3)

Tai clenched his fists tightly at his sides, and also looked to MetalGreymon, who was steadying himself on feet the size of minivans 

Tai clenched his fists tightly at his sides, and also looked to MetalGreymon, who was steadying himself on feet the size of minivans. So he was still out of the fight temporarily, as was WereGarurumon. They definitely needed more firepower. He turned to the other Digidestined, and forcing command into his voice he yelled, "C'mon guys! Digivolve!" 

Power surged through four crests, and slammed into four Digimon, causing them to Digivolve yet again.

"Kabuterimon Digivolved to . . . MegaKabuterimon!"

"Palmon Digivolved to . . . Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon Digivolved to . . . Zudomon!"

"Birdramon Digivolved to . . . Garudamon!"

Supreme Darkness looked upon the five Ultimate Digimon staring back at them with no real interest. Most of them already were tired of this battle, but none would attack without Eldrtichmon's leave. Eldritchmon, on the other hand, was having a rather good time with the whole affair. He enjoyed seeing the Digimon running themselves to the ground trying to somehow hurt Supreme Darkness, when it was nearly impossible to do so—especially with the pathetic excuses for Digimon the Digidestined had.

He raised his staff, but still did not attack. "Enough for now, MadRobotmon!" he commanded. MadRobotmon looked almost reproachfully back at Eldritchmon, he too was having a good time at this sort of sport, but he nevertheless moved back to join the rest of Supreme Darkness.

"SteelSpidermon." The head of Eldritchmon's staff glinted as the large steel spider moved slowly and respectfully over him to tower some ten feet over the Digidestined. SteelSpidermon was almost as tall as Garudamon and Zudomon, but neither side was daunted by the other's size. 

"I'm going to enjoy thisssss." SteelSpidermon muttered in a sort of throaty, hissing voice as his steel mandibles clicked rapidly. 

"Not as much as we will!" Joe yelled, completely out of character. "Go Zudomon!" 

The enormous turtle/walrus Digimon swung a large hammer that seemed to be forged from steel down hard on the ground, sending tremors through it. "Vulcan's Hammer!" A spike of energy leapt up from the collision between the hammer and the ground, and shot straight for SteelSpidermon.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon, who had taken to the air again, borne upon vast wings, banked and righted herself into the air. Her wings, from tip to tip glowed with scarlet energy, which was released in the shape of a bird of fire. This dove down straight towards SteelSpidermon. 

Both attacks detonated upon SteelSpidermon's hard shell, but no damage had been done that could be seen. 

"Spider Beam!" SteelSpidermon's mandibles glowed suddenly with a dark yellow light, and twin beams of light shot out suddenly from them, slamming into both Garudamon and Zudomon, throwing them to the ground.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon, a plant like pixie generate a small cannon within her hands, and from them shot a light green spark of energy.

Both attacks hit SteelSpidermon full on without doing much more than throwing up a cloud of dust.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon, a huge brown scarab beetle with a large horn upon his head dove downwards from the sky, straight for SteelSpidermon, his horn brimming with power.

"Steel Sheath!" A section of SteelSpidermon's shell suddenly rose up, and formed a large flat shield over SteelSpidermon, directly in front of MegaKabuterimon, who could not stop in time. 

He slammed right into it, which was like slamming into an ungiving stone wall, and before he could recover and go airborne, SteelSpidermon attacked again. 

"Spider Beam!" Twin beams of energy lanced forth from SteelSpidermon's lethal mandibles, striking MegaKabuterimon full out as he struggled to become airborne. He was thrown off into a trajectory off to one side, and could not get out of it. As he began to fall he de-digivolved back to Tentomon, and had strength enough only to flutter his wings weakly to slow his decent, before he fell unconscious into Izzy's arms. 

Tai again glared up at SteelSpidermon, who was awaiting the rest to attack, and then at the rest of Supreme Darkness, who appeared bored with the whole affair. Sora gave him a comforting look, but she too was worried. What else can we do, Tai thought to himself as he saw Eldritchmon smirk at the sight of the four remaining Ultimates regrouping, until WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon can rejoin the fight? 

"What is Eldritchmon doing?" Sora asked, sounding momentarily confused as she touched Tai's arm. "Why doesn't he just attack himself instead of sending out the other Digimon to fight?"

"He's showing off how powerful he and Supreme Darkness is." Tai said through clenched teeth as he turned to look at Sora. His expression softened up a little, and he managed to smile slightly. "It's working." Sora returned the small smile but did not say anything. 

Eldritchmon raised his staff once more, and the head of it glinted darkly. "I tire of this. SteelSpidermon, that is enough. Move forward, Kronosmon." SteelSpidermon turned and moved back to where the other members of Supreme Darkness were standing, rather reluctantly. 

The small clock-shaped Digimon bounded forward, and stood at ease, as if waiting for the bus, smirking wickedly. 

"Flower Cannon!" A large sphere of energy leapt from Lillymon's makeshift cannon.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon's hammer made the ground tremble as it was pounded upon it, creating a spark of white energy. 

"Wing Blade!" A large bird of fire was sent forth from Garudamon.

"Celestial Arrow!" A shimmering white arrow flew from the string.

These attacks slammed full force into Kronosmon, who stood his ground, and should have done considerable damage to most other Digimon, but Kronosmon withstood it all, not budging an inch.

"Spinning Gears!" The front of the clock face split down vertically and opened, revealing an empty space of dense black shadows which no light could pierce. Several large black disks shot forth from the middle of it, straight for the Ultimate Digimon. They slammed into the Ultimate Digimon, each like a battering ram, sending each of them reeling backwards. Zudomon and Lillymon were seemingly injured more than the others, for as they fell back, they dedigivolved to Gommamon and Palmon, collapsing to the ground before Joe and Mimi could reach them. 

Angewoman and Garudamon circled in the air, attempting to attack again, when Kronosmon suddenly thrust his left fist, which was glowing with dark light, up at them. "Hand of Time!" A black beam of light leapt forth from his small clenched fist, and enveloped both Angewoman and Garudamon in it. It was as if they were Digivolving slowly backwards, for they Digivolved back into Gatomon and Birdramon, and then finally into Salamon and Biyomon. 

As Sora comforted her Digimon partner in her arms, she glanced at Tai, full of sorrow. Tai looked at her apologetically, and then turned back to Supreme Darkness, more angry than he had ever felt before. 

Kronosmon had withdrawn back to his original place behind Eldritchmon, and as the Digidestined and Gennai watched, he strode slowly towards them, the head of his staff slowly becoming more and more bright. "Now that we have discovered beyond a shadow of a doubt who is the stronger, I will now—"

"Wolf Claw!" 

"Giga Blaster!" 

WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon, who had at last recovered from Eldritchmon's attack, struck while Supreme Darkness was paying no attention to them. Their attacks hit Eldritchmon full out, and caused him to stagger slightly in surprise if nothing else. 

He then whirled around, and a sudden dark power flared in his staff as he brought it up to bear, straight for the two Ultimates who were rushing towards him. "That will be enough from you! Magical Force!" A sudden powerful explosion of magical power leapt from the head of his staff and struck WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon even as they charged. The force of the blow uplifted the two Ultimates, and slammed them into the far wall, sending bits of rock raining down from the hidden ceiling above. The two Ultimates slid down the face of the wall, and dedigivolved to their Rookie forms before they hit the floor. Agumon and Gabumon struggled to their feet, and began to walk unsteadily back towards Tai and Matt, who were running over to them.

Before they could reach their injured Digimon, Tai had a sudden inspiration. "Matt!" he yelled, holding up his Digivice, which was glowing brightly. "We've still got more power!"

Matt understood at once, and held up his Digivice too, which was glowing brightly. "Gabumon!" Tai called, "Agumon! Let's go!" Their two Digimon looked up in surprise, just as overwhelming power from their Digidestined's Digivices hit them—

"Agumon Warp-Digivolved to . . . WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolved to . . . MetalGarurumon!" 

WarGreymon stood as a Mega Dragon type Digimon, with massive talons on his large feet. He was clad mostly in metal armor, and metal gauntlets ending in sharp claws were about the ends of his arms. A pair of metal wings, with the symbol of the crest of courage emblazoned upon it, were closed about his back, and he wore a horned metal helmet with slits for eyes. 

MetalGarurumon, the Mega level cybernetic wolf Digimon stood just next to WarGreymon, somewhat shorter but not much less powerful. He was mostly an android, and had highly powerful sensoring and guidance systems. Wings sprang out of his shoulder blades, and a scythe like tail shot out from behind.

Eldritchmon raised his staff again, as if to attack, but then saw the two Mega Digimon staring at him, and he paused. "Mega level Digimon?" he said at last, and lowered his staff. "I was not under the impression that you possessed anything of such power, Gennai! We shall have to see what they are about!" He raised his staff again, power building within the head of it, but not before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon took to the air. 

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated a vast crimson ball of pure energy between his outstretched gauntlets, which was bigger than he was, and launched it straight for Eldritchmon. 

Eldritchmon took the blow, and to everyone's surprise, staggered backwards slightly, try as he might to cover it up. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Several hatches and compartments hidden along MetalGarurumon's legs, chest and back opened suddenly, and several tiny missiles streaked out, steaming towards Eldritchmon. 

Eldritchmon quickly planted the end of his staff in the ground, and the head of the staff glowed with a sudden dark light. "Wall of Darkness!" A sudden expanse of solid shadows appeared suddenly before Eldritchmon, as if it were a solid wall. The missiles hit the 'wall' of black shadows less than a moment later, and seemingly disappeared, as if they had been pulled into the depths of the shadows. The wall disappeared in the same moment, and Eldritchmon stood unfazed, with fury slowly building on his face. 

The Digidestined cheered loudly, as it appeared that Eldritchmon was no longer showing off, and more importantly, that Supreme Darkness could indeed be hurt. It was an excitement that was short-lived, however, when they saw the look of rage on Eldritchmon's face. 

"Attack them!" he yelled to Supreme Darkness, gesturing with his staff up at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon who were still hovering in mid-air waiting for the next attack. 

"Ultimate Blaster!" Two cannons unfolded from MadRobotmon's shoulders as he turned his gaze towards WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and fired simultaneously. Two small white orbs of energy converged into one large yellow orb of energy, which streaked straight for the two Mega Digimon. They both dodged easily to either side, and the orb of energy struck the mass of shadows, and was seemingly pulled into the darkness and was gone. 

"Spider Beam!" Two beams of energy lanced straight from SteelSpidermon's raised mandibles, just as Kronosmon's clock face split down the center and opened to an endless black void. "Spinning Gears!" 

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon managed to dodge the first attack, but WarGreymon was caught by the blunt of the spinning black discs, and was hurled dangerously close to the enveloping dark shadows near the ceiling before he could recover. 

"Supreme Fusillade!" Several small sections along MadRobotmon's outstretched arm folded back, and a ring of small cannons encircled his arm. Several small blasts of energy fired simultaneously, knocking MetalGarurumon out of the air. The robotic wolf hit the ground like a rock, and struggled rather groggily to his feet. 

Before any of the Digidestined could react, the one member of Supreme Darkness who had not yet attacked or said anything, glided forward as if on invisible wheels, its cloak floating behind it. A ghastly greenish hand appeared from the depths of the black cloak, and a long, slightly curved sword was drawn from the sheath, the steel glinting eerily in the light. It glided very close to where MetalGarurumon had just managed to get to his feet, and before WarGreymon could come to his aid, Wraithmon brandished the sword, its edges glinting with a strange black light. 

"Phantom Sword!" The sword appeared to become intangible, engulfed in a dark light, and passed through MetalGarurumon, who let out a howl of anguish and pain, and collapsed, totally losing the use of his legs. He struggled to rise, but it was no use. 

As Wraithmon sheathed the sword, which had become tangible once more, Matt gave a cry of rage and ran towards where MetalGarurumon was lying still and now silent. 

Tai and Joe did their best to hold Matt back while Gennai said quietly but quickly, "Matt, you cannot help him. That sword is forged from the very fires which feed the anger and hostility which creates evil in the Digital World, and it is devastating especially to those who would fight against any evil who might wield it. He is in rather bad shape now, but he will be all right after he has de-digivolved and rested a bit."

Matt looked furiously at Gennai, as if he were somehow to blame for what happened to his Digimon, but said nothing. 

Wraithmon withdrew silently to stand behind Eldritchmon, while MadRobotmon moved closer to where MetalGarurumon lay, a dry robotic chuckling emanating from him. 

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated a vast ball of energy between his outstretched gauntlets, and launched it straight for MadRobotmon. The blast caught MadRobotmon head on, forcing him to take a few steps backward. 

"Spider Beam!" The two beams of energy lanced towards WarGreymon, narrowly missing as he dodged. In the time it took WarGreymon to do this, MadRobotmon seized the opportunity. He lumbered up close to where MetalGarurumon lay, and two cannons once more unfolded from MadRobotmon's back. "Ultimate Blaster!" 

A large yellow ball of energy slammed into MetalGarurumon from point blank range, and MetalGarurumon groaned weakly, bathed in yellow light, before de-digivolving back to Gabumon, who struggled wearily to his feet. 

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon set the points of his gauntlet's claws together above his head, and began to spin extremely fast. Launching himself horizontally at MadRobotmon in rage, WarGreymon hit MadRobotmon in the midsection, knocking him off his feet and bodily forcing him backwards several yards. In the past, WarGreymon could tear Digimon apart with this attack, especially Dramon type Digimon, but it did little against MadRobotmon. 

As WarGreymon came out of the attack, still bristling with anger, Eldritchmon raised his staff, which was once more brimming with power, the head of it level with WarGreymon. "Magical Force!" An incredible explosion of power and light lit the cavern suddenly as energy erupted from the head of the staff. WarGreymon was caught in the middle of the explosion of energy, and was sent slamming into the ground, digging a long furrow into it. As WarGreymon came to a stop at last, a cloud of dust was thrown up into the air. When it cleared, several seconds later, WarGreymon could be seen lying where he had fallen, not moving. He was then engulfed in a yellow light, and de-digivolved back to Agumon, who was for the moment seemingly close to unconsciousness. 

Eldritchmon righted his staff, and as Supreme Darkness loomed over him, smirking, he said, "Well, now that that's done . . . who shall be next?"

There was no answer, as may be expected, and the Digidestined glanced at each other and their defeated Digimon, their fear plain to see. Only Gennai remained tall and resolute, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Why think you, Eldritchmon that, we have been defeated and have no defense against you?" Gennai said, his voice echoing through the still cavern. 

Eldritchmon laughed again, this time far louder than before, and he appeared momentarily amused. "Look about you, Gennai!" Eldritchmon gestured to Tai and Matt, who were helping their fallen Digimon to their feet. "Your best have been defeated, and these miserable trolls which follow you about have been silenced. Where has it been said that you are the best representative for all that is good on the Digital World? It is a sad lie, and those who believe it are complete fools. You have tried to stop us from crossing into the real world, but you have failed."

"You may succeed in crossing over into the real world," Gennai said, glaring at Eldritchmon, "But there is a long while yet before it is known if you achieve that which you seek."

"And why should we not?" Eldritchmon said, his voice growing with more contempt with every word. "For it has already been proven that you have no hope to even hinder Supreme Darkness, even at your strongest."

"It has not been proven that what you have seen is indeed our strongest," Gennai said, and for a moment, Eldritchmon's smirk faltered. 

"Gennai, do not be a fool. Even if you somehow achieved twice the power that you have shown me today, it would not be enough, by a long way." Eldritchmon said softly. "And I need not say that you did not even draw sword to help in the past battle, and instead allowed your underlings to do all the fighting. I do not have any more time to waste with you or any of your followers." He raised his staff slowly. "Farewell, Gennai."

Before Eldritchmon could say another word, Gennai pulled his sword from its sheath, and turning, clove a large circle through the air, the blade cutting cleanly through the very air itself, as if it were a physical entity. The middle of the circle burst forth suddenly with white light, bathing the dark cavern with it. The sudden bright flash of light blinded the Digidestined, just as they heard "Magical Force!" yelled with rage by Eldritchmon. There was a sudden surge of incredible magical energy some ten feet before them, but before anything more happened, they were all pulled into the middle of the white radiance, and they found themselves suddenly in the middle of the strange place filled with thick white clouds, as they had been before. 

They floated in this strange realm for a time that they could not easily count, before Gennai took up his sword again and cut a large circle into the face of the nearest cloudbank. As the circle appeared, through it could be seen a distorted reality of Gennai's own house. A moment later, Gennai, the Digidestined and their Digimon were pulled through this circle and found themselves sitting upon the low chairs around Gennai's table in the same instant. 

Gennai sheathed his sword, and without a word, clapped his hands. Instantly, a large teapot and a white teacup the size of a softball appeared in front of him. He poured himself a cup of tea, and took a long draught, which refreshed him a good deal. At last he said, "I am sorry to say this, but this was to be expected."

"What?" Matt jumped to his feet, the anger in his face obvious to see.

"I had little hope that we would be able to hinder Supreme Darkness if we came about them," Gennai said, and before Matt could begin to yell, he continued. "I had hoped that we might somehow hinder them from crossing into the real world, but we were sadly unable. We were not even able to destroy the portal, which I thought we might."

"So what was the use of going there and risking our lives if there was no way we could have done anything?" Matt asked, after Izzy and Joe had forced him to sit down.

"At the very least, we learned of Supreme Darkness, and what they are about." Gennai said, and turned his sharp gaze towards Matt's direction. "None have been badly injured, so your anger is not needed, Matt. What we must do now," he continued, turning to the rest of the Digidestined, "Is go over to your world ourselves, and somehow stop Supreme Darkness from doing irreversible damage to it." 

"How can we get there?" Izzy asked. "The last time we had to go through Myotismon's castle." 

"It should not prove to be too difficult," Gennai said, and the Digidestined wondered what he was talking about. "The real trouble is stopping Supreme Darkness once we are back on your world. They are far more powerful than any you have faced so far, and presently, you will be hard pressed against them."

"What else can we do?" Matt asked angrily. "We've already fought them and lost, and our Digimon could have been badly hurt! What more can we do?" 

This time Gennai put his teacup back down on its saucer, and stood up to look down upon Matt, trying to contain his own anger. "And yet your Digimon were not badly hurt! We have seen what the extent of Supreme Darkness' power is, and it is above our own, but that is no reason to give up. The opponents you have faced in the past seemed to be unbeatable, but you all somehow managed, and in the end, you won! Who can say that this will not prove to be this time?"

Matt had nothing to say to this, while Gennai was glaring down at him, but from the look on his face, he would have had plenty to say. Tai spoke up, feeling that Gennai was becoming angry enough with Matt so that something drastic might happen. "Gennai, we all know what we're up against, and Supreme Darkness is like nothing we've ever faced before, but we're willing to give it a try." The other Digidestined voiced their agreement with Tai, and in the end, so did Matt, although grudgingly. 

Gennai sat himself down again, and he took a long gulp of tea before continuing. "It is safe to say that by now, Supreme Darkness has amassed an army in great enough numbers, and may be crossing the portal even as I speak."

The Digidestined were all silenced at this, even Matt made no move to voice his opinion of Gennai. For a long while there was no sound at all, and the Digidestined merely watched the sunlight filtering from the surface of the lake slowly fade as the sun set. "It would be best to go as soon as possible," Gennai muttered, more to himself than to the Digidestined. "Yet, I wonder."

"Gennai, let's go now!" Mimi blurted out. "Before those creeps have a chance to enslave our parents again!"

Sora glanced at Tai, as if she knew what he were thinking, and nodded. Tai cleared his throat, and then said, "Gennai, wouldn't it be better if we got some rest first, and then journey back to our world in the morning." 

"Tai, there's not enough time for that!" Izzy said. "Logically speaking, once morning comes, Supreme Darkness would have time enough to enslave a good portion of the population of Oidaba." 

"If we went back to Earth now, what could we do to help? Supreme Darkness is too powerful right now for us to do anything against them!" Tai said, and knowing what he was about to say was wrong, he continued, "Even if we were on Earth, we couldn't stop them from enslaving Japan!" 

"So what, we're just going to sit here and not even try?" T.K. said, to all of their surprise. "We have to do something!" 

"I want to protect Japan as much as you guys do," Tai said, "But how are we going to help if we're defeated again? What happens if our Digimon are hurt more than last time? We can't do anything without them!"

"Strategically speaking, a plan would be much better than just rushing in." Izzy said. 

"What plan?" Joe asked. "What plan could help us defeat Supreme Darkness?"

"Gennai, isn't there something we can do?" Mimi asked, clutching her pink handbag tightly. Palmon looked up at her, slightly worried about her friend.

"There are two choices, then." Gennai said, and got to his feet and stared thoughtfully out of the window at a school of red fish swimming slowly by. "We can either journey to the real world immediately, or wait until dawn tomorrow." He was silent for a long while, staring at the swimming fish as if they would give him an answer. The Digidestined glanced at each other, and more than one of them noticed Matt was still angry with the whole affair, and nothing was said to him. 

Sora did not say anything either, but exchanged several glances with Tai, the meaning of which only the two of them knew. Biyomon, who was resting comfortably in Sora's lap, looked up sleepily at her, and smiled. Sora smiled back down at her, but her expression was sorrowful. What she wouldn't give to have Supreme Darkness never exist, and then Biyomon wouldn't be in danger. 

Tai slowly placed his hand over hers, and she slowly looked up at him. Their eyes met, and they both smiled. Tai then felt sure that his feelings for Sora were not in vain, that she too had feelings for him.

Gennai finally turned back to the Digidestined, apparently having made up his mind. "I have considered the situation, and I have decided that it would be best to remain here for the night, and leave for your world at dawn." He paused, and looked hard upon Matt. "Of course, this means that Supreme Darkness will have sufficient time to do much damage to Japan, but that is a chance we must take. Your Digimon need a rest, it seems, and even I cannot say when they will have a chance to again, once we arrive on earth." He then clapped his hands twice, and several large sleeping bags appeared strewn about the floor. "I advise you to get as much sleep as you can." Gennai said, and then turned back to the swimming fish outside of his window.


	4. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 4)

Matt and T 

Matt and T.K. were the first to rise, and they dragged two sleeping bags off into the farthest corner of the room, and promptly went to bed. Mimi and Joe took their sleeping bags to opposite ends of the room, while Izzy took a sleeping bag next to one of the large bookshelves, and opened his laptop. Kari bid her brother and Sora a good night, which they returned, and she curled up with Gatomon not far from Mimi. 

Tai glanced at Sora, but did not say anything. Sora smiled slowly, and picked a sleeping bag. She crossed to the opposite wall, some ten feet beside Kari, and unrolled it. Tai grabbed the last sleeping bag, and after glancing at Gennai, who was still staring, lost in thought, out the window, he moved next to his little sister, who was already half asleep, Gatomon dozing on her back. 

As soon as Tai got into his sleeping bag, not bothering to remove his cloak, the lights in the room dimmed, until Tai could barely see the outline of the other Digidestined across the room. He saw Sora get up, carrying a sleeping Biyomon in her arms, and move silently over to sit down next to Tai. She had pulled her hair out from where it had been partially under her cloak, and in the faint light, it shimmered crimson. Sora smiled at Tai, but did not say anything. She lay down in her sleeping bag, and placing Biyomon on her stomach, she propped her upper body back against the wall. 

Tai sat up against the wall a few inches from Sora, Agumon asleep at the end of his sleeping bag. For a long time, neither of them said anything, and they just listened to the other Digidestined's breathing, and now again one of them would stir. Through this all, Gennai still stood at the massive window. The lake which surrounded his house had grown rather dark as the sun had set, and most of the fish were gone, but Gennai still looked thoughtfully out at the calm water and lake bottom, which stretched as far as the eye could see. 

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Sora whispered suddenly, startling Tai out of his thoughts. 

Tai glanced at her before he answered, and saw her looking intently at him, as he himself had often done to her, although he had always thought she never noticed. "He's probably wondering what's going to happen tomorrow, and what we're going to find once we get back to earth."

Sora paused, but then said slowly, "That's what I'm afraid of, Tai. What if Supreme Darkness did what Myotismon did? I don't think I could stand to see my mom like that again."

"We'll stop them." Tai said, and then realized he was talking rather foolishly. He was rather uncertain what would happen when they met Supreme Darkness again. 

Sora smiled, although it was now so dark that Tai could only just make out her outline sitting next to him. "That's the Tai I remember. You sound just like you did when we were on the Digiworld for the first time." She paused again, and if Tai could see her, she was smiling rather mischievously. "What you said before, about protecting me, does that still stand?"

"Of course." Tai said immediately. "Sora, I—"

"Who will protect you, Tai?" Sora interrupted, knowing fully well what Tai was about to say. "I care too much about you to see you hurt."

"I can watch out for myself—and you." Tai said softly, and turned his head towards Sora's outline, and saw her outline move slightly, and a moment later, felt her cheek brush his, and their lips touched softly. Sora's cheek brushed against his again, and they embraced in the darkness for several moments, before they both fell back. Tai clasped Sora's hand under a fold of her sleeping bag. 

Tai sunk down farther into his sleeping bag, and a moment later, he felt Sora's head alight on his chest, and he fell into a very comfortable sleep.

Tai was awakened suddenly by a rather loud _boom_, and he felt Gennai's house tremor slightly. He tried to sit up, and found that Sora's head was resting against his chest, and she was fast asleep with Biyomon asleep against her side. He glanced around the room, and saw that none of the other Digidestined were awake.

Gennai was sleeping in a large armchair, which was a recliner, and he did not stir. Tai listened hard, but heard nothing. He was about to try to go back to sleep, when he heard it again, this time a little louder, and he felt the floor beneath him shake slightly. A few moments later, the same thing happened again, only a little louder and with more force. He hated to disturb Sora, but he sat up, as well as he could, and shook Sora gently. She awoke very slowly, sat up, and looked at Tai as if not quite seeing him. "Sora. Something's wrong." At his words, Sora instantly became more awake, and after seeing that she, Tai, Biyomon, and the other Digidestined were all OK, she asked, "What's the matter?" She could not hide the fear building in her voice.

Tai was about to answer, when the floor shook suddenly, and the sound came louder. "I think something's attacking the house." Tai said, although he had no idea where su hought came from. Who could know that the Digidestined were—Supreme Darkness. They came back to him, as a bad dream that was impossible to forget. 

"Wake the others." Tai said softly, as he rose, somewhat stiffly, to his feet. He helped Sora up, and after waking Agumon and lugging him, still half-asleep to his feet, moved towards Gennai, who was still sleeping soundly.

Tai had a rough time shaking Gennai awake, and when he finally was awake, he leapt out of his chair, and drew his sword that was still in its sheath, and demanded to know what was wrong. Tai began to explain, when the floor suddenly shook violently and the walls tremored. Books fell off the bookshelves, and went crashing to the floor. 

By now the other Digidestined were awake, and were coming towards Gennai, carrying or pushing ahead of them their Digimon, who were all still asleep, or nearly so. "What's the matter, Gennai?" Matt demanded.

"It appears we are under attack." Gennai said calmly, as more books spilled to the floor. "There are shields around this house, of course, but it seems that some forces have gotten past them."

"Who is it?" Kari asked, although she knew the answer.

"I do not think it is Supreme Darkness themselves," Gennai said, "But rather other Digimon under their control. They have no doubt traced you here in order to destroy this house and everything in it." He crossed the room, clapping his hands rapidly as he went. A small portion of the floor split open to reveal a dock directly underneath the room. A small gray submarine was tied to it, with its hatch open. A ladder rose up suddenly from the open hatch of the sub, and rose up clear through the opening in the floor. 

"We must make our getaway while we are able." He turned back to the Digidestined, brandishing his sword. He then looked down at their Digimon, who were looking expectantly up at their Digidestined. "Whatever you do, you must not Digivolve. It will only draw more of Supreme Darkness' forces here, and besides, none of you could fit in the submarine. If they manage to breach the inner wall, I will hold them off." 

The Digidestined gathered up their sleeping bags, rolled them up, and one by one climbed down the ladder into the submarine. As far as Tai could see, the sub was sitting in a large dry room with metal poles and a steel floor, and he wondered how they were going to get out into the water with Supreme Darkness' forces surrounding Gennai's house. 

First Joe went down, then T.K., then Matt, then Izzy, and as Mimi was just getting into the submarine, there was a terrific explosion, and the wall lined with bookshelves exploded outward, and several Digimon came flying into the room. They were Mechanorimon, large robotic Digimon, who were followed closely behind by several Tankmon. They sighted Gennai and the remaining Digidestined and their Digimon, and at first, did not move. Gennai, however, did not stand still. He swung his golden sword outwards, and it passed straight through the Mechanorimon who was in the lead. The Mechanorimon made a move to attack, but as it did so, it burst into thousands of tiny fragments. 

Tai helped Kari onto the ladder, and with Gatomon perched on her head, she climbed quickly down. Sora followed her, and Tai was last, although he stayed on the base of the ladder, waiting for Gennai. A few moments later, Gennai came scurrying down the ladder, with his sword sheathed, just as several explosions of energy erupted in the room above. Glass shattered, and the table and walls were smashed. 

Gennai sealed the hatch, and moved up through the small sub to the bow, were a small-lighted control panel was. He entered a few coordinates, and through the forward windshield, the Digidestined saw the room about them quickly fill with water. As soon as the submarine was submerged, it shot forward, just as a large door opened in the steel wall before them. The submarine had only gone a few moments outside in the rather dark lake, when there came a loud explosion from behind, as the Mechanorimon and Tankmon finished off what was left of Gennai's house. 

"Will they come after us?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"I think not." Gennai said. "They have destroyed my house, and that should be enough for them. Now we're off to the portal to go to your world. It is a little earlier than I had expected, but nothing bad can come of it. We have some twenty minutes to go before we reach the portal, so you may make yourselves as ready as you can."

The Digidestined made sure their cloaks and tags and crests were in place and set, and Joe went through the contents of his duffel bag, which was filled with wrapped bars of food. The Digimon, who only a little while ago had been fast asleep, were now wide awake and tense. 

Discreetly, Tai felt for Sora's hand in the semi-darkness of the interior of the sub, and she sent him a small smile. The Digidestined then turned to look at the lake passing by outside of the sub through the forward windshield. Gennai seemed to be planning something out in his mind more than steering, for he was not really looking out of the window, but rather at something unseen and far off.

Several minutes later, the Digidestined saw through the windshield that they were approaching a large round circle, made of steel, seemingly standing alone in the middle of the lake floor. Gennai clapped his hands a few times, and a seam split down the middle of the circle and the two halves slowly pulled outwards, until the circle was nothing more than a thin band of steel, the middle of which looked to be a mass of clouds, the same of which Gennai had cloven through to transport them all before. Gennai steered the submarine through the circle of steel, straight into the strange clouds, and less than a moment later, the submarine was surrounded by the clouds, being held aloft by some unseen power.

A moment later, Gennai clapped his hands twice, and a circle appeared in the nearest bank of clouds, through which could be seen a distorted image of Japan. Gennai steered the submarine through the circle, which was just large enough for the submarine to move through, and in the same instant, the Digidestined found the submarine was floating peacefully in the middle of the ocean just of off Odaiba, Japan. 

The submarine docked at a wooden dock far away from the marina and partially hidden by a clump of bushes. When the Digidestined, their Digimon, and Gennai climbed from the hatch, they were amazed to see that the city looked normal. There was no sign of anything related to Supreme Darkness at all.

The sky was blue with a few clouds, and there were boats in the marina, apparently cruising about without any sort of hindrance to be seen. The city which lay before them appeared filled with people going about their normal lives.

The Digidestined, who had feared finding Odaiba in ruins and their parents enslaved, cheered at this sight, but Gennai shook his head darkly. "This is worse than I feared." 

"What do you mean, Gennai?" Kari asked, letting go of T.K. as she was hugging him with joy moments before.

"Your city appears perfectly normal, yet I know that Supreme Darkness passed into your world several hours ago, and I do not know where they are. I can sense no hint of dark power anywhere at all, and that is far worse than looking upon the city and seeing plainly that Supreme Darkness have enslaved its inhabitants, for we do not know where they are, nor what their next move may be." Gennai said. His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword as he said this, and his eyes scanned the horizon, as if he were looking for something unseen.

"What are we going to do now?" Joe asked. He had finally made up his mind to attack Supreme Darkness as soon as he was in sight of them, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"There is nothing more we can do presently," Gennai said, and turned to look upon the Digidestined, his voice level. "I cannot stress upon you all enough; Supreme Darkness is out there, somewhere. You may all go back to your homes, but unless I am very much mistaken, Supreme Darkness will begin to attack any day."

"Where will you go, Gennai?" Mimi asked, holding Palmon in her arms.

"I have . . . connections," Gennai said, "But that is not my chief concern. I would give a good deal to know where Supreme Darkness is, as this troubles me greatly. I will stay in touch with you all through your Digivices, and if I discover anything to Supreme Darkness' whereabouts, I will contact you. If any of you see anything of any Digimon, contact myself as well as the others." Gennai opened the hatch of the submarine and disappeared into its depths with a final piercing glance to show the seriousness of the situation.

For a few moments the Digidestined looked at each other, rather confused, and no one said anything. Agumon turned to look up at Tai, who was lost in his own thoughts. "Tai, what are we going to do now?" The other Digidestined turned to look at him as well, waiting for an answer.

"I guess we'd better listen to Gennai and just go home." Tai said, wishing he could think of something to prove he was not a failure as a leader.

"This makes no sense!" Matt yelled out suddenly. "First we go to the Digiworld, get beaten by Supreme Darkness, and then come back to Earth to find that nothing's wrong, and Gennai tells us to keep a look out for any Digimon and goes off and leaves us! I say we should just let him take on Supreme Darkness and see how well he does."

"Matt, are you listening to yourself?" Joe asked.

"Truly, you are ranting like a madman." Izzy muttered.

"Haven't you grown up at all, Matt?" Tai yelled, getting frustrated. "This is what we did last time, and it got us nowhere!"

"Oh yeah, some leader you are!" Matt countered, his voice rising. "Just do whatever Gennai tells you and pretend to act like we're all going to listen to you and follow orders. Why don't you join the army or something?"

"Matt, that's not really fair." Kari said.

"Oh sure, stick up for your brother. What excuse do you have for Gennai?" Matt asked nastily.

"Watch it, Matt!" Tai said, his voice low and dangerous. "You have no right to insult Gennai!"

"What has he ever done for us but make more problems?" Matt asked. "he just sends us off to do all the fighting, and when its done, just sends us back home without any explanation. Why doesn't he do some fighting for once to see how it's like?"

"I've had enough!" Mimi burst out, surprising them all. She dropped Palmon, and in the next instant, had slapped Matt across the face. Matt stumbled backwards, holding his cheek, completely surprised. "We're Digidestined, Matt! We're supposed to stick together, no matter what! How dare you speak badly about Gennai!" Matt tried to say something in response, but Mimi cut him off. "I don't want to hear another word about it! Gennai's only trying to help us save the world, the world you live in! Who else will do it if not us?" Matt did not answer this time, but looked sheepishly at the ground. 

The rest of the Digidestined stared at Mimi in amazement. "Wow Mimi, I didn't know you had it in you!" Kari said. Mimi smiled, a little embarrassed. 

"Now that—that's done," Tai said, still looking at Mimi in amazement, "We should all just go home and wait for Gennai's signal. If anyone sees anything, call everyone else."

The Digidestined left the dock and headed further into the city, splitting up to go back to their apartments, still clad in their strange cloaks. If any of the people they passed noticed their strange attire, nothing was said, for they all figured it was a new fad. Joe, Matt and T.K. went to their high rises, while a few blocks away, at Hightonview Terrace, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Tai and Kari arrived at their own apartments. 

Over the next few days, the Digidestined lived their lives normally for the middle of the summer, going to the local pool, watching television, going to the movie theatre, but always keeping an eye out for any strange occurrences. Tai and Sora saw a lot of each other, but they did not show any of their true feelings when the others were around. Actually, Tai thought that something was going on between Matt and Mimi, especially after Mimi had slapped Matt, for they always seemed to be together, more than usual. But Tai had more important things on his mind, sad to say, as did all of the Digidestined. They were waiting for Supreme Darkness to show themselves—something to happen.

Their Digimon, too, seemed to be rather on edge. They had to keep out of sight most of the time, for they could not allow the Digidestined's parents to see them, and they were growing bored. They were waiting for Supreme Darkness to show up so that they could defend the Digidestined, which was much better than just staying hidden all day. 

Tai and Kari had gone to bed after watching T.V. one night, but neither of them could sleep. The window was open a little, letting in a warm summer breeze, but Tai was not thinking of that, barely noticing it at all. His thoughts shifted restlessly from Sora to Supreme Darkness, and back again. It bothered Tai that any Digimon could be as strong as Supreme Darkness, and he had wondered if the Digidestined could defeat them, no matter what Gennai had said. 

Tai was just drifting off to sleep, his thoughts still on the troubling situation they were facing, when a low tremor shook through the building. It felt like an earthquake, but Tai knew it was not. The building was quiet for a few moments, before tremoring again, harder than before. Several books fell off of the small bookshelf against the wall and Tai shook Agumon, who was sleeping peacefully in a sleeping bag on the floor next to his bed. 

"Tai?" Agumon said sleepily, and he stood up, rubbing his eyes. The small yellow dinosaur did not take kindly to being rudely awakened. "What's the matter?"

Before Tai could answer, another tremor rent the whole building, and more books tumbled off the shelf. Agumon stumbled, and almost fell. "What do you think it is?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" Tai muttered. Supreme Darkness had obviously found out where they lived—but how? Tai opened the door to his bedroom, and stepped out into the darkened hallway, just as he felt another tremor vibrate the floor boards. Agumon followed quietly after him as he went into Kari's room and shook her awake.

Kari immediately realized what was going on, and while Tai went off to call the other Digidestined, she got dressed, pulling on the gray cloak after remembering what Gennai had told them about the cloaks, and with Gatomon at her heels, they both found Tai, already in his cloak, waiting for them near the front door. "I tried calling Joe and Matt, but nobody answered. They all must still be asleep."

"The others must have woken up too." Kari said, as Tai opened the front door as softly as he could. He followed Kari and their two Digimon out, before closing the door as softly as he could behind them. They had only gone a little way down the darkened hallway, before they met up with Izzy and Mimi, who were coming towards them, their Digimon following close behind. 

"Any idea of what's going on?" Tai asked. Mimi looked tired but scared, while Izzy looked wide-awake and attentive. They both had on their cloaks, and Izzy had his laptop under his arm.

"From what I can tell, there are several Digimon attacking the base of this apartment building, and are attempting to get our attention." Izzy said, which was not much more than any of them already knew.

"Where's Sora?" Tai asked.

"We haven't been over to her apartment yet." Mimi said. "I met Izzy a few minutes ago, and we came up here to look for you."

"Let's get Sora, and we can see what this is about." Tai said, but there was an edge to his voice, as if he already knew what was going to happen. The four Digidestined walked down the concrete stairwell, their footsteps echoing loudly down the stairwell, the only other sound being the tremors of the building, which were growing rapidly. They emerged out on the second floor corridor, and found Sora in her cloak, just coming out of her own apartment. Biyomon had taken to the air and was flying around in impatient circles. Sora seemed relieved to see the Digidestined, but Tai noticed that she looked tired, as if she had not slept well at all. 

"Is it—" Sora asked, as the group headed down the last flight of stairs, but she did not finish her question, as she feared she knew the answer. They came out onto the first floor, when suddenly the tremors stopped, as if whatever was causing them suddenly realized that the Digidestined were aware of them and looking for them. The Digidestined left by the main entrance to the apartment building, to emerge onto the dark grounds of Hightonview Terrace. The sky was black, as the moon was hidden behind the clouds, and the stars could only be faintly seen. There was light enough to see by, however, as up and down the empty street which ran in front of their apartment building there were many streetlights. 

They moved quietly around the side of the building, moving as slowly as possible. Their Digimon were tense, ready to Digivolve at moment's notice. Sora, who had taken Tai's hand in the semi-darkness, did not even notice she was squeezing his hand rather hard. The Digidestined came to the corner around which lay the back of their apartment building, and they paused, all looking towards Tai for instructions. Tai swallowed hard, and was about to answer when—

"Hyper Cannon!" 

A sudden explosion of energy slammed into the corner of the apartment building, scant feet from where the Digidestined were standing. They threw themselves forward onto the grass, and covered their heads with their hands. Several bricks fell from the top of the building, luckily hitting none of the Digidestined. 

Tai was the first to climb shakily to his feet, and what he saw before him made him go practically white. A low moan next to him meant that Sora had seen what lay before them, prowling about behind Hightonview Terrace. 

Several Tankmon and Mechanorimon were prowling around what used to be a large expanse of green grass and trees. It was now a smoldering rubble of bits of wood and dirt. There were several indentations in the back of their apartment building, and many bricks had already fallen to the ground around the Mechanorimon, who were pacing about, apparently waiting for the Digidestined. 

The Mechanorimon turned as one on the spot where they were pacing, to face the Digidestined sprawled about the ground. "Target acquired." One of them said in a monotone to the others. 

"Affirmative." One of the others responded. "Open fire."

The other Digidestined had only time to notice what was about to happen, and as they tried to get up and run, Tai fumbled for his Digivice, nearly dropping it. Agumon understood at once, and leapt to his feet, to be swarmed suddenly with incredible power from the midst of Tai's Digivice.

"Agumon warp-digivolved to . . . WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon stood in front of the Mechanorimon, and just as they were about to fire, he charged towards them, his clawed gauntlets outstretched. He reached the one nearest him, and knocked it to one side with one swipe of his claws. The rest of the Mechanorimon now turned to fire upon WarGreymon, but he was moving too fast for them to find a target. In a moment, all of the Mechanorimon were attempting to climb to their feet, and WarGreymon turned his attention to the half-dozen Tankmon which faced him, laughing their eerie laugh.

"Hyper Cannon!"

Two explosions of energy slammed into WarGreymon, but he barely took notice, and slammed into their midst, knocking them all flying. WarGreymon was merely keeping the enemy off balance so that they could not target the Digidestined, and so that the other Digimon could have a chance to Digivolve. WarGreymon knew that Supreme Darkness could not be far away, which was why he did not use up his energy destroying the Tankmon and Mechanorimon. 

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon, without bothering to go airborne, swept along the ground a few feet from the surface, his enormous horn brimming with energy. He appeared to pass straight through four Tankmon, as they disappeared into miniscule fragments as he passed.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon, who had taken to the sky with Tai and Sora riding on her back, halted in mid-air, and a bird made of fire flew from her to explode among the midst of regrouping Mechanorimon. Two exploded in tiny fragments, while the others scattered. 

The remaining Tankmon and Mechanorimon regrouped at the far end of what once was the grassy field behind Hightonview Terrace, some fifty yards from the back of the apartment building, and WarGreymon stood firmly upon the ground several feet in front of Izzy, Mimi and Kari, who stood with their backs to the partially-broken wall. Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon were floating aloft near the roof of the apartment building. Gatomon stood protectively in front of Kari, a determined look in her eyes. 

Sora, who was riding upon Garudamon's back with Tai, asked, "What are they waiting for, Tai? Why don't they attack?"

Tai looked at their Digimon facing off against the remaining Tankmon and Mechanorimon, who made no move to attack, and then glanced at Sora. "They're waiting for something. It doesn't—" he paused as he suddenly realized what was about to happen. "They're expendable. It doesn't matter if they're destroyed," he said, rather softly. "Their job was just to get our attention—"

Before Tai could finish, there came from the night sky a loud rush of rocket engines, and a massive shape could be seen flying at terrific speeds across the night sky. It was rather high up and still far away, but at the rate it was flying, it would be upon them in less than a minute.

"Kari! Izzy!" Tai shouted down to the other Digidestined, as Garudamon drifted slowly down through the air to stand once more upon the ground, "Forget about the other Digimon! MadRobotmon's coming!"

Kari, Mimi, and Izzy looked up at Tai, their faces having gone white. They could not hold a battle here, not so close to their homes! Even if they could get away, what could they do against the likes of MadRobotmon?

Tai made a rapid decision. "Kari, Izzy and Mimi, get on board Garudamon!" Garudamon lowered her enormous clawed hands, and the Digidestined scrambled up into them. As Garudamon took to the air again, Tai shouted out to Wargreymon and MegaKabuterimon. "Follow us!"

As all three Digimon climbed higher into the air and began to fly away as quickly as they could, they heard the rush of rocket engines change its note, and grow steadily louder. 

From where Tai was, clinging with all of his might to Garudamon as incredible forces of wind pressed against him, trying to knock him off, he turned quickly, and saw MadRobotmon bearing down upon them, some fifty yards behind. He was close enough now that Tai could see the rocket engines protruding from his feet. 

"Garudamon, can't you go any faster?" Tai yelled, but his voice was lost in the rushing winds. Sora glanced behind them, and gasped as she saw how close MadRobotmon was. She tightened her grip around Tai's waist, and tried to will Garudamon to fly faster. 

Tai looked down over Garudamon's massive shoulders, and saw the ground rushing past them so fast he could barely tell where they were headed. He caught flashes of blue, and then solid green, and realized they must have crossed the lake and were approaching the mountain ranges which lay to the north of Oidaba. 

WarGreymon seemed to notice MadRobotmon, who was gaining upon the Digidestined foot by foot. He dove up sharply, narrowly missing Garudamon, and then began to spin incredibly fast, putting the points of his claws together over his head.

"Terra Force!" 

WarGreymon launched himself straight for MadRobotmon, and slammed into him as if a massive drill, slowing MadRobotmon enough to enable Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon to gain several hundred feet. 

"Haven't learned your lesson yet?" MadRobotmon asked, as two cannons unfolded from his massive shoulders. "Ultimate Blaster!" Two spheres of energy converged into one, and slammed fully into WarGreymon, who blocked most of the force of the blow with his gauntlets. Nevertheless, he was thrown several yards off to one side, and by the time he recovered, MadRobotmon was well on his way after the Digidestined. 

Tai saw all this from far off, and he hoped WarGreymon was all right, and then turned his attention to the problem they all faced. They could not keep running from MadRobotmon, sooner or later he would catch them, or they would tire enough to de-digivolve in midair. Before he had a chance to express his thoughts to Sora, who was looking anxiously at him, there suddenly came several small explosions, all in a row from a good deal behind them.

"Supreme Fusillade!" Several cannons which were arranged around MadRobotmon's lower arm fired at once, and several small but deadly spheres of energy were hurtling toward them at an alarming rate. Within three moments they had caught up with the Digidestined, which was barely enough time for Garudamon to pull downwards sharply, so they narrowly missed her. 

MegaKabuterimon was not as lucky, and he caught the full force of the blow, and was knocked from the sky. As he fell towards the mountains, whose tops were rather near the Digidestined, he de-digivolved back to Tentomon, who continued to fall, unconscious, towards the stone below. 

Izzy gave out a yell, but he could not help his friend. Suddenly, in a rush of yellow and orange, WarGreymon pulled out of a steep dive, catching the still form of Tentomon mere feet above the highest top. As WarGreymon circled back around and gave Tentomon to Izzy, a dry chuckling came from several yards behind where Garudamon was floating, her two enormous wings outstretched.

MadRobotmon stood still in midair, his red eyes glinting in the night sky. "Who will be there to catch all of you?" he asked softly. "That fool Gennai is in hiding, and none of the other Digidestined are anywhere near. What shall you do when your Digimon are crushed from beneath you and you have nothing to hold you up?"

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated an enormous sphere of red energy between his gauntlets, and threw it straight for MadRobotmon, who could not move out of the way in time. He was knocked from where he was sitting in midair, and fell a few hundred feet before he could catch himself. He then turned to look at WarGreymon, two cannons unfolding from his shoulders. "You will be the first to fall." MadRobotmon growled. "Ultimate Blaster!" 

WarGreymon managed to dodge the large sphere of crackling energy, yet was hit by the edge of it, and thrown backwards. MadRobotmon rose straight upwards, and a circle of cannons appeared around his lower right arm. "Supreme Fusillade!" 

The small spheres of energy slammed fully into WarGreymon, who had not had a chance to recover, and he was thrown a long way away before he had a chance to recover. 

From where she stood in Garudamon's enormous hands, Kari looked down at Gatomon, and held out her Digivice. "C'mon, Gatomon. We've got to help WarGreymon."

"Gatomon Digivolved to . . . Angewoman." 

The angel-type Digimon took off on her four shimmering pairs of wings, and flew straight towards MadRobotmon, who was about to finish WarGreymon off. 

"Celestial Arrow!" A shimmering white arrow flew straight from a nearly invisible string, and struck MadRobotmon in his back. MadRobotmon stopped suddenly from where he was advancing upon WarGreymon, and with an effort managed to keep himself in midair. As he turned towards Angewoman—

"Nova Force!" An enormous sphere of energy flew straight for MadRobotmon's turned back.

"Celestial Arrow!" Another arrow was let lose from the string, and hit MadRobotmon at the same moment as WarGreymon's Nova Force did, and there was a sudden blinding flash of power as both attacks momentarily converged through MadRobotmon, forcing the Digidestined to glance away. 

When they turned to look again, they saw MadRobotmon, who was thrown several hundred yards to one side, to recover and glare at the two Digimon who had attacked him. 

Tai suddenly made up his mind, and he yelled to Garudamon "Garudamon, fly us back towards Oidaba before MadRobotmon's had a chance to fully recover!" A moment later, Garudamon took off towards the direction in which they had come, and WarGreymon and Angewoman followed close behind. 

There was a rush of rocket engines, and the Digidestined knew that MadRobotmon was once more chasing them. His voice rippled through the air after them, a dry chuckling laugh. "Give it up, Digidestined. Sooner or later, you will tire, and I will not. Whether you fall here or in that festering cesspool you call a city it makes no difference. Do you think that your foolish friends will help you? SteelSpidermon has gone after them, and unless I am mistaken, he has them in his webs, helpless."

This made Tai pause, but Sora touched his arm and he turned to look at her. "Don't listen to him." She said, so softly he could barely hear her over the rush of the wind, and from the look on her face, she had a hard time convincing herself of it. 

"Garudamon!" Tai yelled out suddenly. "Can you bring the other Digidestined up here?"

Several moments later, Garudamon slowly raised her large right clawed hand above her head so that Mimi, Izzy, and Kari could scramble over to where Tai and Sora were seated. 

"What are we going to do, Tai?" Mimi wailed as soon as she saw him. "You heard MadRobotmon! Who can help us?" 

Tai ignored Mimi and turned to Izzy, while Kari and Palmon tried to calm Mimi down. "Izzy, can you contact the others and Gennai on your lap top?" 

Izzy nodded grimly, and Kari took Tentomon's unconscious form from him as he pulled out his lap top. His typed rapidly for several moments, in which MadRobotmon gained several feet on the Digidestined, try as Garudamon and the other Digimon might to go faster. "None of the other Digidestined are responding." Izzy said, and then turned to look at the others looking anxiously at him. "It appears that MadRobotmon may not have been lying." He paused, and glanced at the computer screen again. "I've sent Gennai a message, and he's received it!" The Digidestined tried to all look at the screen at one time, but there was not room for them all. A moment later, Izzy said "Gennai sent us a response! He said he'll meet us at the main bridge!" 

"That's great," Kari said, as the other Digidestined appeared relieved, "But we've got to get there first!" The roar of rocket engines behind them brought them all back to reality. There was still some way to go to get to the place where Gennai said he would meet them, and MadRobotmon was getting closer.

"Ultimate Blaster!" A crackling sphere of energy passed a foot to the side of Garudamon. "Give up this absurd chase, Digidestined." MadRobotmon's voice echoed through the air after them. "My next shot shall not miss."

WarGreymon stopped in midair, gathering energy between his gauntlets. "Nova Force!" He threw a large sphere of crackling energy straight for MadRobotmon, who was about to attack again. Just as his cannons were unfolding from his massive metallic shoulders, the sphere of energy slammed into him, knocking him backwards some fifty yards. 

"We're approximately two minutes from the destination point." Izzy called out. 

WarGreymon joined up with Angewoman, and the two of the continued on their way with Garudamon. All three Digimon were tiring, but they only needed to keep MadRobotmon away for two more minutes before they could rest. The roar of rocket engines started again, but this time it was considerably farther away than before, which all of the Digidestined were glad to hear.

Oidaba came looming through the darkened sky before them, and the Digimon began to fly lower, so that Gennai would be able to spot them. The Digidestined were looking around upon the ground, as well as they could, trying to see Gennai, or possibly some ambush by Supreme Darkness, but there was nothing to see. A fog had descended over the city, and all was hazy and shapes were hard to decipher. 

"Getting tired, Sora." Garudamon said, and her voice sounded weak and feeble. 

"Hang on there, Garudamon! Only a little further!" Sora called out to her friend. They could not slow down now, so near to their goal!

The rush of rocket engines came suddenly louder again, and the Digidestined knew without looking back that MadRobotmon was gaining on them once more. They were flying among the highest buildings now, and they were half a minute away from meeting with Gennai. 

"I grow tired of this chase." MadRobotmon's voice came loudly after them. "Supreme Fusillade!" A ring of cannons emerged around his lower arm, and fired simultaneously, sending several small spheres of energy straight towards Garudamon. 

WarGreymon saw this, and made a split-second decision. He dove forward, underneath Garudamon, and put himself between Garudamon and the spheres of energy. They slammed into him, and as the prolonged fight had already tired him out, he fell back, dedigivolved to Agumon, and went falling through the night sky.

"Angewoman!" Kari screamed, but Angewoman was too far away. 

Tai stood up, not caring for his own safety, watching helplessly as his friend plummeted to the concrete below. Suddenly, a shape, moving so fast it could only just be seen, came out of nowhere, and caught Agumon twenty feet above the pavement. The figure shot through the air, and as it came towards the Digidestined, they saw it was Gennai, somehow effortlessly flying through the air! He gave Agumon back to Tai without a word, and then turned towards MadRobotmon, who was baring down upon them all. 

Gennai swiftly drew his golden blade, and uttered some words in a strange language, and swung the sword out towards MadRobotmon. There was a deafening explosion and a blast of light, and MadRobotmon was thrown back up into the air from where he had come from, yelling loudly about Gennai.

As Garudamon touched down on the pier, let the Digidestined off, and dedigivolved back to Biyomon, Kari turned to Gennai. "Thanks for coming, Gennai. Did you defeat MadRobotmon?"

"I'm afraid not, but he will not be after you for a while." Gennai said grimly, as he sheathed his sword under his cloak.

"Thanks for rescuing Agumon, too." Tai said. "Where are the others?"

"SteelSpidermon, along with many of his own army of evil Digimon, attacked their apartment building, and they were in greater peril than you, if possible, so I had to see to them first. They are waiting for us at the other end of the pier. It was a narrow ordeal, all the same."

"What are we going to do?" Mimi wailed. "Supreme Darkness knows where we live!"

"Yes, that is most unfortunate. For now, you all will have to come stay with me. I have . . . a place were we can rest for a while before we decide what to do next, and Supreme Darkness will not be able to find us." Gennai began walking up the pier, and the Digidestined followed close after him. This was unlike any situation they had ever been in before. Myotismon had hunted all through Oidaba for the eighth Digidestined, but they never had been attacked in their homes and chased before. 

Kari glanced up at Angewoman, as she dedigivovled to Gatomon. She shuddered to think what would have happened if Gennai had not been there to catch Agumon. She hurried to catch up with her brother, and asked, quietly, "Tai, do you think we can beat Supreme Darkness? They seem so powerful and evil."

Tai looked down at his younger sister and smiled. "We've beaten all of the other bad Digimon, haven't we?" Kari smiled back, but she wasn't so sure. 


	5. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 5)

As they came to the end of the pier, they saw Matt, Joe, and T 

As they came to the end of the pier, they saw Matt, Joe, and T.K. waiting for them, and they all piled into a large jeep-like, all-terrain vehicle, glad for the chance to get off their feet. It was still the middle of the night, and now that the danger had passed, they all wanted to fall asleep. 

Matt , Joe and T.K. told them about what happened at their apartment building while Gennai drove through the darkened streets of Oidaba. SteelSpidermon, along with several Dokugumon, Snimon and Kuwagamon, had attacked their apartment building, and when they had responded, a battle ensured. The champion Digimon had been dealt with at ease, but it had taken the power of MetalGarurumon, Zudomon and MagnaAngemon to keep SteelSpidermon at bay, and Gennai had come only just in time to allow them to escape.

"Gennai, what are we going to do?" Mimi wailed again. "How can we possibly defeat Supreme Darkness?" 

Gennai did not answer at first, as if he were considering which words would not cause Mimi to worry even more. "I do not know, Mimi, for the moment. We are all tired, I am sure, and the Digimon more than anyone. We shall have to discuss it in the morning, but there must be a way."

"I'm not tired." Patamon said, but from where he was perched atop T.K.'s hat, he didn't appear to be telling the truth.

"Supreme Darkness really makes me mad." Gatomon said, and most of the other Digimon agreed with her. "I'd like to show them who's the toughest kitty around." 

The Digidestined did not seem to fully agree with their Digimon, but no one ventured to argue with them. They had been driving along in silence for several minutes, when Gennai said suddenly, and strangely calmly, "We've been spotted. SteelSpidermon is heading towards us."

"What?" Matt yelled out, almost rising from his seat in anger and partial frantic despair. "We just barely got away from him!" 

"I thought you said they couldn't find us!" Mimi wailed yet again.

"I said they could not find the place where we would hide," Gennai said, "And I need several moments before I can activate the stealth mode of this vehicle." He glanced back towards the Digidestined, the worry beginning to show on his face. "I hate to ask, but could—"

"Just show me where the big creepy-crawly is." Agumon said, before Tai could stop him. "I've had just about enough of Supreme Darkness for one night." Tai glanced down at his Digimon, still partially scared from the fall Agumon had taken, and despite what the Digimon said, they were still weakened from the battle. 

"I'll come too." Gabumon said, and although everyone could see Matt did not want his friend to go, he did not do much to try to stop him. Gennai glanced at a radar screen mounted into the dashboard of the car, which displayed SteelSpidermon's location. "SteelSpidermon is two blocks away, and will emerge out of that sidestreet—" He pointed through the windshield towards a darkened sidestreet. "Just after we pass it."

Agumon and Gabumon made their way to the back of the vehicle, ready to jump out and Digivolve as soon as the trunk was opened. Mimi and Joe traded places with Tai and Matt, who had their Digivices out, the screens of which were faintly glowing.

The vehicle passed the street Gennai had indicated, and as the Digidestined looked down it, all they could see were dark shadows and the sides of brick buildings. Then, as they were about to pass the street, they caught a glint of steel and one of the shadows moved towards them.

They had gone some twenty yards past the side street, when the immense form of SteelSpidermon, walking nimbly on his legs which were as tall as the lightposts around them, burst out of the shadows and came crawling rapidly after them. His eyes shone with an evil light, and his mandibles clicked together rapidly, as if he were anticipating eating the Digidestined.

"You cannot hide or escape from me, Digidesssssstined." His voice hissed after them.   
Gennai had quickly accelerated, but SteelSpidermon was slowly gaining on them, and his large from legs were not far behind the rear of the vehicle. Glancing ahead to make sure there was no obstacle in the road, Gennai turned and opened the trunk, and saw SteelSpidermon's front legs nearly touch it as it opened upwards.

Agumon and Gabumon leapt out, even before the trunk had opened fully, and as they did so, Tai and Matt thrust their Digivices forward, the screens awash with bright light.

"Agumon warp-digivolved to . . . WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp-digivolved to . . . MetalGarurumon!"

WarGreymon struck SteelSpidermon head on, and caused the enormous steel spider to swerve to avoid his long claws. MetalGarurmon lunged, knocked SteelSpidermon back down the street, before landing on his paws and growling.

"You cannot stop me from destroying the Digidestined." SteelSpidermon said, as he raised himself on his spindly legs. "We have fought twice, and you cannot beat me."

"We'll see about that!" MetalGarurumon roared. "Ice Wolf Claw!" Several missile silos opened up in his cybernetic body, several small missiles streaked out, slamming into SteelSpidermon. They quickly encased SteelSpidermon in a thin layer of ice, which SteelSpidermon shattered with a quick blast of energy from his pincers. 

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated a large sphere of energy between his outstretched gauntlets, and threw it as hard as he could at SteelSpidermon. The sphere hit at point-blank range, yet did nothing more than force SteelSpidermon back half a block. 

"I think I'll feasssssst on you first, and then the other fools." SteelSpidermon hissed, as he advanced upon WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, towering over them. "Web Cannons!" His large abdomen split suddenly down the back, and a large steel cannon rose up. It fired once, a spinning net of yellow energy shot into the air, which slammed into WarGreymon, pinning him to the ground.

As MetalGarurumon turned to free WarGreymon, SteelSpidermon attacked again. "Spider Beam!" 

The blast of energy knocked MetalGarurumon sprawling, and SteelSpidermon advanced upon WarGreymon, who still could not free himself from the strange net of energy. 

Gennai had stopped the vehicle two blocks away from where MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon and SteelSpidermon were battling, and was working frantically to activate the stealth mode. "I almost have it." He called back to the Digidestined, who were watching the battle and growing increasingly worried. "I need perhaps twenty seconds more."

Just as SteelSpidermon's mandibles were about to sink into WarGreymon MetalGarurumon recovered and ran straight for the enormous form of SteelSpidermon, growling deeply.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" A stream of silver energy shot from MetalGarurumon's gaping jaws, and knocked SteelSpidermon away from where he was looming over WarGreymon.

With a swipe of his gauntlets in the correct spot, WarGreymon sliced through the energy net and sprang up. He ran straight for SteelSpidermon, as he was climbing up on his spindly legs, his gauntlets ready before him. 

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon launched himself in the air as he ran, and he began to spin very fast vertically, so he appeared nothing but a spinning blur. He hit SteelSpidermon before the large insect could react, uplifting him from the ground and sending him flying, to land a half-mile away, close to the main part of downtown Oidaba.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon headed back to the vehicle, and just before they reached the open trunk, they de-digivolved back to Agumon and Gabumon, and climbed wearily into the back of the vehicle.

"You did great!" Tai said, as he helped his friend into the vehicle and as Matt closed the trunk. He was glad that Agumon had been up to fighting Supreme Darkness twice in one night, but he knew his friend was completely exhausted from the effort. 

"Maybe next time that creep will go somewhere else for a snack before he decides to eat WarGreymon." Gatomon said, and all the Digidestined laugh. They were all glad that the Digimon returned safely, and that they could laugh about it, but now that there was no more danger, they were all ready for bed as soon as possible. It was still the middle of the night, and they had all been up for at least an hour. 

The vehicle started up again, and as it continued on its way down the deserted street, Gennai said "I have activated the stealth mode of this vehicle, so Supreme Darkness will be very hard pressed to find us."

"Where are we going, Gennai?" Izzy asked. Tentomon had fallen asleep next to him, still worn out from the battle with MadRobotmon. "I don't really recognize this part of Odaiba."

"The place in which we will reside is upon the outskirts of Odaiba, and I am sure none of you have ever seen it. It is a large condominium, much like Hightonview Terrace, but I have enabled several shields and cloaking devices about it so that it is impossible to find for those I do not wish to. We will be safe from Supreme Darkness there."

"Gennai, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Matt asked, and he did not bother to hide the worried tone in his voice. 

"We can't just hide forever." Joe said. "Our parents will be looking for us."

"I do not plan to hide forever, Joe." Gennai said, looking at him in the rearview mirror. "You will be able to notify your parents of your whereabouts tomorrow morning, and with your past history of being drawn off to other worlds will help convince them. It need not be said that if you would try to go back to your homes Supreme Darkness would quickly find you and attack again. As for tomorrow, I intend to hold a council with you all, and we shall decide what to do."

"Do you have a plan Gennai?" Mimi asked. "Because I want all this to be over so I can go home!"

"I understand completely, Mimi." Gennai said. "And I do have a plan. Several, in fact, and you shall all see what they are about tomorrow morning." His tone indicated that the conversation was closed, so no more questions were asked.

The Digidestined looked at each other, all fighting to stay awake, despite of all that had happened. All of the Digimon save Gatomon and Patamon were either on the verge of falling asleep or were already asleep.

Tai, who remained in the rear of the vehicle with Matt, who was leaning his head against the window with his eyes closed, Gabumon sitting on the seat next to him, fast asleep, exchanged a few glances with Sora, who sent him a tired smile. He smiled back, and yawned, and he could not remember ever being so tired. 

The vehicle continued down the darkened streets of Oidaiba, all conversation inside it silenced. The Digidestined saw that Gennai was heading towards the northmost part of town, near the marine and wharves. There were several tall condominiums near the marina, and Gennai pulled into the underground parking lot of one of them, turned off the engine, and then turned to look at the Digidestined. 

"Once we go into the apartment, I ask that you all go straight to bed. We hsve all had enough talk and deeds for one day, and tomorrow there will be more than enough time for both, I think. I will only say this: once Supreme Darkness is unable to locate you in your regular homes, I fear they may tear apart the city to find you." He paused, and saw that the Digidestined were looking back at him, wide-awake at his words.

The Digidestined hear all this, but they did not think much of it. All they wanted then was to go back to sleep, as if all that had happened in the past hour was nothing more than a bad dream to which they had briefly woken. They all got out of the vehicle, hiding their tired and asleep Digimon as well as they could, and emerged into the large, empty lobby of the condominium. It was much like that of Hightonview Terrace, yet it had an empty, hollow feeling to it, as this place was utterly unfamiliar to them all.

They boarded two elevators, and took them up to the top floor without a word. They emerged onto the top floor corridor, which appeared empty and silent. Gennai led them down the long hallway, lit with lights in decorative holders, until they stood before a door near the end of the hallway labeled 8002. Producing a small set of keys, Gennai opened the door, to reveal a darkened apartment.

When the lights were turned on, the Digidestined noticed with some relief that the apartment was very large, having three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large kitchen, living room and dining room. The large couch in the living room had been folded out, revealing the hide-a-bed. 

"There are a total of six beds in the bedrooms, and this hide-a-bed, which sleeps two." Gennai said, as the Digidestined looked over the apartment. 

"Where will you sleep, Gennai?" Kari asked, after noticing that their were only eight beds. 

"I will be rather comfortable in the recliner." Gennai said, smiling at Kari for noticing the insufficient numbers of beds. "I fear I shall not be sleeping much tonight," he continued, much more gravely. "There are several matters upon which I must dwell on before the council tomorrow morning when we must make several decisions." 

None of the Digidestined had much to say to this. They quickly decided who would be sleeping where, and after a short debate, went off to their respective places to sleep with a final 'good night'. Gennai turned off the lights, and then disappeared into the corner of the large bedroom, near the sliding glass doors which lead out onto the balconies, where he sat down in a large recliner and said nothing more.

As rather scandalous as it might seem, Tai reflected he would not have minded sharing the hide-a-bed with Sora, but it seemed better somehow, if he shared it with his younger sister instead. He and Sora had exchanged several glances during the debate, but neither of them had said anything. Tai could see the gleaming of lust in Sora's eyes as their eyes met, but it was not the time for it.

Kari took off her cloak almost immediately after the other Digidestined had left, and after folding it and setting it down, along with her tag and crest next to the bed, lay down between the sheets, Gatomon curled up at her feet. Tai removed his cloak too, and was in the process of folding it, but then stopped as he saw the crest of Courage emblazoned upon the back.

Could he live up to what his crest stood for? The Digidestined had been through so much already, but Tai had a sinking feeling, both from Supreme Darkness's actions and Gennai's grave words, that it had only just begun. There was a long road before them all, and the end was, for the time being, unknown. The Digidestined had beaten all the evil Digimon that they had come up against so far, but Supreme Darkness was much different. They were the ones who had created all the evil Digimon of the past, and had as of yet, not been involved in the constant war waged between the powers of light and dark on the Digital World.

But as Tai's hand touched his crest hanging from his neck, he felt a sudden resolve suddenly arise within him. Several Digimon had given their lives for the Digidestined in the past, and their sacrifice would not be in vain. The whole world could be threatened by Supreme Darkness, and it was up to the Digidestined to save the world. He knew he would have to continue the fight with Supreme Darkness . . . even if the end result was that this would be the time that the Digidestined lost.

"Tai?" Kari's voice came in a whisper through the darkened apartment. "Tai, what's the matter?"

Tai lay down on his half of the bed; Agumon had lay down at the foot of it and gone to sleep several minutes before, and turned to look at his sister, who was lying a foot or so away staring back at him. "Nothing, Kari. We really should go to sleep."

"Tai, it's okay if you're scared." Kari said softly. "The rest of us are, too. We've never had to fight anyone as evil and heartless as Supreme Darkness. But we've got to stick together."

Tai smiled to himself as he heard this. His younger sister always knew what others were thinking and what to say to ease their problems. "Thanks, Kari."

Tai woke up slowly the next morning, to the sounds of a skillet sizzling. The aroma of eggs, bacon and sausage certainly was not unwelcome, and as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he saw sunlight streaming in through the sliding glass doors, and that Gennai's recliner was empty.

Agumon and Gatomon were still sound asleep at the foot of the hide-a-bed, and from Kari's breathing, Tai deduced that she also was asleep. He got up and pulled on his cloak. He felt strangely refreshed, as if he had had several good nights of sleep instead of only one. 

The lights were on in the three bedrooms down the hall from the living room, and the two bathroom doors were closed. As he moved down the hall towards one of the bathrooms, he passed by both of the bedrooms, the first of which was unoccupied save by three unmade beds. In the second bedroom, Izzy was typing busily away at his laptop, and Matt and T.K. were still asleep. 

As Tai was about to stake out his claim as the next in line for the bathroom, one of the bathroom doors opened and Sora emerged, looking as if she, too, had had a very good nights' sleep. They bid each other good morning as soon as they caught sight of each other, and as they passed each other, Tai kissed her discreetly on the cheek, a gesture of which Sora returned, looking very pleased.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Tai went into the dining room, where he found Kari, Izzy, Mimi, Sora and their respective Digimon sitting around a large rectangular table. The table was set, and pitchers of milk and orange juice were sitting in the center. 

Tai took his seat between his younger sister and Sora, and greeted everyone, and received a cheerful greeting from everyone in return. It seemed everyone had a good nights' sleep, which would have been unheard of, normally. The Digidestined talked of how well they had slept, and other small talk, until Matt, T.K. and Joe, along with their Digimon came into the dining room and took their seats around the large table. The other Digidestined greeted Matt, T.K, and Joe cheerfully, which surprised them, and they returned the greeting. The pitchers of milk and orange juice were passed around, and Gennai finally immerged from the kitchen. 

He was dressed in his cloak, and looked as if he too, had had a very good night's sleep, although Tai knew Gennai must have stayed up long into the night, thinking and forming plans, and must have risen before any of them to make breakfast. He was carrying large platters of bacon and sausage, and enormous skillet of scrambled eggs, and a toasted loaf of bread and butter. He set all this down at the table, and as hungry as they all were, they respectfully waited for Gennai to take his seat at the head of the large table. 

He greeted them cheerfully, and was responded with greeting and thanks from all the Digidestined. Then they all began eating, taking something of everything on the table, yet there was plenty for all. The Digimon ate the most of all, as they had used a good deal of energy the day before, and they needed to replenish it for the battles which might come later that day. As they ate Gennai talked, of tales of the Digital World before the arrival of the Digidestined, and the battles he and others who fought to preserve the balance of light and darkness against the forces of evil. Nothing was said of Supreme Darkness, which heartened all the Digidestined considerably. 

Some hour after they had started eating, the platters and skillet had finally been emptied, and the loaf of bread was gone, when Gennai turned suddenly serious, and the Digidestined knew it was time for them to hold a council to decide what they would do. 

"I trust you all had a good nights sleep, and that this breakfast was certainly welcome?" Gennai asked. He was answered in the affirmative, and he continued. "You may be wondering why you feel so refreshed after one rather short night of sleep. This is mostly because you all were already exhausted after last night's battles, yet there is a power over this apartment which hides us from Supreme Darkness, and also, enabled you to sleep as well as you did. But now, we must talk about our plans, and of Supreme Darkness."

The mere mention of Supreme Darkness seemed to cause the Digidestined to remember why they were in this apartment, and they still had a long road ahead of them, and it would not all be of good sleep and breakfast. The Digidestined settled back and prepared to listen to Gennai and his plans.


	6. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 6)

"As I said last night, Supreme Darkness will soon be aware of the fact that you are no longer in your normal houses 

"As I said last night, Supreme Darkness will soon be aware of the fact that you are no longer in your normal houses. They will try to locate where you are hiding, and when they find that they cannot locate you, they will grow very angry. They will then simply take their wrath out on Odaiba, and tear it apart if need be to find you, or to cause you to defend the city." Gennai said. "What I do not know is when they will strike. It may be today, it may be tomorrow, or later. I also fear that they will not only attack Odaiba, but other cities, in Japan, or even other cities in other places in your world, to cause you to split up and so be that much easier to be destroyed. Their attack last night proved that when you all are separated you are weaker. Even though you managed to beat Supreme Darkness, it was a narrow thing, and if there had been two of them as opposed to one, I might not have arrived in time to help both groups of Digidestined."

"What can we do?" Kari asked, obviously worried about the fact that innocent people could be injured by Supreme Darkness' wrath. 

"I have given this a lot of thought, and the only solution I can come up with that has any real hope of proving as a possible way to eventually defeat Supreme Darkness, would be to increase the amount of power your Digimon possess." 

"What?" Izzy sat upright at Gennai's words. "Do you mean that you have devised a way in which to allow all of our Digimon to Digivolve to the Mega level?"

"I have." Gennai said. "Even if my theory works and you are all able to achieve your Mega forms, there is no guarantee that even with such power you would be able to defeat Supreme Darkness. And there might be a price to pay, the result of which is not known, even to me." Gennai paused, and saw that the Digidestined had no questions, so he continued. "My plan would be to allow your Digimon to absorb your tags and crests. The additional power would be sufficient enough to allow your Digimon to achieve Mega level, but I do not know if there would be any side effects. This might be too much power for your Digimon to handle, which would cause them to de-digivolve even further, or it might not be enough to sustain the Mega level for long. The decision lies with you." 

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Mimi asked. She seemed already fearful for Palmon.

"I have given it much thought, and I can think of nothing else. The only reason why Supreme Darkness has not destroyed you all already," he glanced at Agumon and Gabumon, who were sitting back in their chairs, full and contented. "Is largely because of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Although they themselves are very powerful, and are able to hold Supreme Darkness at bay for a while, alone they cannot destroy them. If the rest of the Digimon were able to achieve their Mega level, it might become possible that Supreme Darkness may be defeated." He paused again, and looked at Mimi. "I know there is a possibility that in allowing your Digimon to absorb your tags and crests may have unforeseen side effects, I think that is a chance which must be taken, even if there is the slightest possibility that Supreme Darkness may be defeated."

"Gennai, why is it so important that—that—_they_ must be defeated?" Matt asked, not wishing to mention Supreme Darkness' name. "You said that they are the real cause of all the bad Digimon in the Digital World before, but even if we defeated them, won't there still be some other darkness in the Digital World greater than they?"

"What you say is true." Gennai admitted. "Supreme Darkness is very great and terrible, the worst threat to the Digital World at this time, or for any time for ages, but if they are defeated, there still will be darkness upon the Digital World. There are powers of darkness in the Digital World that you—or any Digimon that I know of, cannot harm. Those powers are at constant war with the powers of light, and until all the powers of darkness are gone, evil Digimon will dwell on the Digital World. If we defeat Supreme Darkness, this will be a terrible blow to the powers of darkness on the Digital World, and we will not be plagued by evil Digimon for a long while."

There was a silence in the dining room for a while, as the Digidestined considered all that Gennai had said. Tai had made up his mind already, if it had come to a vote, and a glance at Sora had told him that she had as well. Discreetly, he slipped his hand under the table and took Sora's hand in his. Sora squeezed his hand gently in response. 

"If we allow our Digimon to absorb our tags and crests, they will still be able to Digivolve to Champion and Ultimate?" Izzy asked, looking at Tentomon, who was sitting in a chair next to him thoughtfully.

"That is correct, Izzy." Gennai said. "Or as far as I know. As I have said, in allowing your Digimon to absorb the power of your tags and crests may produce unforeseen side effects."

"Will all of our Digimon be able to Digivolve to Mega?" T.K. asked, in a tone which suggested that he did not wish for Patamon to Digivolve to Mega.

"That is a good question, T.K., and one of which I have spent much time dwelling over. It is my opinion that only four Digimon should be allowed to absorb the tags and crests of their human companions, and so Digivolve to the Mega level." Gennai paused, and looked down the length of the table to see that all the Digidestined were paying attention. "Agumon and Gabumon, obviously need not absorb Tai and Matt's tags and crests, as they can Digivolve to Mega without them. As for the other six Digimon, it seems to me that only Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gommamon should be allowed to absorb the power of the tags and crests. As for Patamon and Gatomon, and their respective tags and crests of Hope and Light . . . these are different from the others. The crest of Hope symbolizes all the hope that is known in the Digital World when darkness plagues it, and the crest of Light is a light that cannot be extinguished by the powers of darkness, and one that all may see and be guided by. It would not do well to allow those crests to be consumed by their Digimon."

"But Gennai, we'll need all the firepower we can get if we're going to destroy Supreme Darkness!" Matt said.

"You do not understand the importance of the crests of Hope and Light to the Digital World, Matt, and yet I did not expect any of you save T.K. and Kari to fully understand their true power." Gennai said. "It would be better if those crests were left alone."

"What if the power of six Mega Digimon is not enough?" Joe asked, adjusting his glasses.

"This may very well be." Gennai said, "But it is the only sound plan which has any hope of succeeding. If this plan should fail, then I have few others which we may attempt."

"How will we decide what to do?" Sora asked, looking at Mimi, who was looking at Palmon as if she did not wish for her to Digivolve to Mega level.

"We will hold a vote on the matter." Gennai said. "The four of you whose Digimon would be affected will vote. If there is a tie, then I shall create a tie-breaker." Tai glanced at the four Digidestined who would vote, and he thought he knew already what the result would be. There would be one vote against allowing the Digimon to absorb the crests, and three for it.

"Of the four of you who this matter concerns, who among you would vote to allow your Digimon to absorb your tags and crests in order to achieve the Mega level?" Gennai asked, looking at Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Sora in turn. 

Sora and Izzy raised their hands at once, followed a moment or two later by Joe. Even though Mimi's vote did not count, the three Digidestined kept their hands up, waiting to see what her vote would be. Mimi was staring down at Palmon, with an expression of sorrow and other mixed emotions, as if she were involved in a great conflict within herself. At last, she too, slowly raised her hand.

"That is settled, then," Gennai said, and more than one of the Digidestined thought they heard something of relief in his voice. "Now comes the most trying time of all. We must wait for Supreme Darkness to make the first move."

"What?" Matt asked. "Why do we have to wait for them? Don't you know where they are?"

"I do indeed, but it would be unwise to go wantonly searching for them." Gennai said. "In the process we may cause more harm to Odaiba then would the enemy." 

"But Gennai, if we wait for them to make the first move, then innocent people could be hurt." Kari said. "People were probably hurt last night during our fight with MadRobotmon."

"I have scanned the airwaves, Kari, in both Television and Radio, and I assure you, there have been no reported injuries as a result of either of your battles." Gennai said gently. "If it is any comfort to you, it is not with an easy heart that I have made any of my decisions, especially the one of achieving Mega level."

"I agree with Matt." Joe said. "Now that we've voted to allow our Digimon to absorb our crests, we should just go looking for Supreme Darkness and take them down before they've had anymore chances to attack Odaiba."

"Speaking purely from past battles, the element of surprise would be more with us the sooner we attack Supreme Darkness." Izzy said thoughtfully. "Doubtless they know of our past battles, and generally, trouble found us rather then the other way around. It would be safe to assume that they know once they show themselves by attacking the city we would attack, so if we were to launch an attack on them before they are ready, we might take them by surprise." 

The rest of the Digidestined needed a few moments to digest this, but Gennai spoke up right away. "Izzy, most times in the past you have been correct, but not this time. It would be best to do as I say. None of you fully understand Supreme Darkness as I do, and it would be best to listen to my council." He did not raise his voice as he said this, but from the gleam in his eyes Tai could tell that he was getting impatient with Matt and Joe.

Izzy evidently knew that he had said too much, and saw that Gennai was slowly becoming angry, which he rarely ever did, so he said nothing in response.

"Matt, just listen to Gennai on this one!" Tai said, not wanting to start another fight, but not wanting Gennai to become angrier, as he knew Gennai must have had enough to worry about already. He glanced sideways at Sora, and she smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

Kari, however, looked rather angry with her older brother, and when he look questioningly at her, she shook her head and looked away, pretending to be interested in Gatomon, who was dozing lightly on her lap. 

Matt, however, was not known for keeping his own opinions to himself, and he turned to Tai. "Tai, I know Gennai knows more than any of us do about Supreme Darkness, but—" he paused, and glanced at Gennai, who was sitting back in his chair, looking as if he was losing his patience, as composed as Gennai usually was. "—But don't you think that we have had . . . more battles , so we should . . . know . . . what we're talking . . . about?" Matt faltered under Gennai's gaze, and he saw that the other Digidestined were giving him looks which indicated that he should stop before Gennai grew even more angry. 

Gennai did not say anything for a long while; instead he looked from one Digidestined to another. The Digidestined could tell he was rather deep in thought, for he appeared not to look at the Digidestined, but rather through them, as if he did not actually see they were there.

Tai turned discretely to his younger sister, who still did not look at him. "Kari, I—" He could not think of the right words, so he did not finish his sentence. Kari did not say anything in response; instead she merely looked up at her older brother, and sorrow was in her eyes. She managed a small smile, but Tai knew that she was upset, and he longed to talk to her in private, but it would have to wait until after the meeting.

After a long while, Izzy, who felt embarrassed that he had made Gennai angry, said in low voice, "Gennai, do you know of what forms the four Digimon will take once they achieve their Mega levels?" 

"I have some idea," Gennai said suddenly, as if he had made up his mind upon which he had long brooded over. "But it is difficult to describe to you all, so it would be better for you to see the Mega levels for yourselves." Gennai appeared to have forgotten that he was on the verge of becoming angry, and as it was not important, he said nothing of it, to the relief of the Digidestined. "Now I must discuss with you what we shall do if we are forced to separate, which I fear we must. We shall separate into two groups. One of which, will be comprised of Mimi, Joe, Matt, T.K, and myself. The other group shall be comprised of Sora, Tai, Kari, and Izzy. With that group, I shall send along the vehicle upon which you arrived late last night." As if he anticipated a question, he said. "For transportation for the group which will be going with me, I have made sufficient arrangements. As I do not know the length of time of which we shall be separated, both groups shall have provisions enough until they may arrive back at this apartment." He paused, to allow the Digidestined to digest all this before he continued. 

Gennai was about to say more, when he suddenly stopped, and said nothing for several long moments, but stared off into the distance. "It is as I feared. Supreme Darkness is readying to attack Oidaba." He said softly, before looking at the Digidestined.

"What?"

"Where are they?"

"When are they going to attack?"

"We have some twenty minutes to see that all in readiness. There is no more time now for speech. When it is time for your Digimon to achieve their Mega levels, I shall tell you what to do." Gennai said, and then got up from his chair and disappeared into the kitchen.

The Digidestined sat looking at each other for a few moments in silence, before they all got up and made ready to leave. After Tai had gotten ready, and had checked that Izzy would have sufficient stores of food in his backpack, he found Kari and pulled her into one of the bedrooms and shut the door. 

"Kari, I'm sorry that—" he began, but Kari cut him off.

"It's not your fault, Tai." Kari said, and looking up at him, he saw that she was not as grievous as before. "It's just that—I don't want any innocent people to get hurt because of Supreme Darkness, or because of our Digimon."

Tai hugged his little sister. This was something that he had dwelled over himself, but he knew that they had to defeat Supreme Darkness, or more people would be hurt. 

"Tai?" Kari whispered. "Promise me that we'll try not to harm innocent people, okay?"

"Sure Kari. I promise." Tai said, and he certainly meant it. He and his sister broke away, Kari looking much more happier than she had before, and they emerged from the bedroom.

Once outside in the small hall, Tai caught a glance of Sora passing by in the living room, and he felt very glad that he and Sora were in the same group. With all the Digidestined up and about preparing for the upcoming battle, they could do nothing more than send each other looks of longing. Things would have to wait until later. 

The Digidestined were assembled, as ready as they could be, some five minutes later in the dining room. Joe had divided half of the supply of food that he had gotten from Gennai with Izzy, who packed it into his already crammed backpack. 

Gennai appeared in the dining room, looking exactly as he had before, with the hilt of his sword just barely visible underneath his cloak. "Is all in readiness?" he asked. "For this first stage, we shall all ride together to the approximate spot where Supreme Darkness is planning to appear. Then, if they do split up, we shall as well—" he paused and glanced at Izzy. "Am I correct in assuming you can figure out how to drive the vehicle?"

"Of course." Izzy said, not displaying much in the way of modesty.

"Gennai, what will the rest of us do? The ones who are going with you?" Mimi asked.

"I have made the necessary preparations, Mimi." He said, and smiled at her. "Now let us be off. We must be in place in five minutes." With that, he and the Digidestined and their Digimon headed out the apartment door, and took an elevator down to the parking garage. Luckily, no one was about, and they were out onto the main road in front of the apartment building without mishap. 

As Gennai drove towards the spot where Supreme Darkness would appear, Tai felt strangely restless. Despite all that Gennai had said, Tai did not feel altogether sure that even if they had six Mega Digimon against Supreme Darkness that they would be able to win. From what Tai had seen, it appeared that Supreme Darkness was at a level higher than that of Mega. Tai glanced at the other Digidestined, and saw that they were staring out the windows, apparently thinking much the same thoughts that Tai was. 

Sora was fingering her tag and crest, and looking thoughtfully down at Biyomon, as if she were wondering if her Digimon would be able to Digivolve to Mega. The only one of all the Digidestined who did not seem worried was T.K., perhaps because he did not have to worry about Patamon Digivolving to Mega. Kari seemed the most worried of them all, and as she sat staring out of a window with Gatomon in her lap, she seemed close to tears. Tai wished he had some way to comfort his younger sister, but he could think of no real way to do it. 

The Digimon were restless as well, but for a different reason. They all felt they could Digivolve to Mega, but they were all wondering if all their power would be enough. Gatomon, Agumon, and Gabumon were the ones that most wanted to go up against Supreme Darkness, and were rather impatient for the battle to begin. The other Digimon were somewhat afraid, not only because of the fact that Supreme Darkness had caused them all to de-digivolve, but also because of the fact that they were wondering what their Mega forms might be.

Some five minutes later, Gennai announced that they had arrived at the correct spot. It was at a large intersection in the middle of downtown Oidaba, that was a main part of the commercial area of the city, and many businesses lined the streets around it. It was heavily populated, and if Supreme Darkness would appear there without anyone to stand against them, they would destroy all those businesses, and there would be terrible casualties. 

"Supreme Darkness will be here at any moment." Gennai said, turning back to the Digidestined. He appeared rather anxious, yet not fearful, as if he believed that the Digidestined would be able to defeat Supreme Darkness. "I advise you all to stay within this vehicle, unless we should need to split up." He opened the trunk, and the Digimon gathered together just before it. The Digidestined pulled out their Digivices, the screens of which were glowing faintly, and held them out. 

"Agumon and Gabumon should be the first out, and they should be able to hold off Supreme Darkness until the rest of the Digimon are able to Digivolve." Gennai said. "I will tell you when it is time to see if your Digimon will be able to Digivolve to Mega."

"How many of them will be here?" Matt asked.

"I do not know." Gennai admitted. "I do not think they all will be here, especially of their leader. This task he would think rather simple, and he would send the others to do the task before he himself would go."

This was somewhat comforting to the Digidestined to think that they would not have to fight all of Supreme Darkness at once. Yet, even one of Supreme Darkness would be enough, as they had seen well enough. Even with the eight of their Digimon at the Ultimate and Mega levels, if even two of Supreme Darkness came upon them at once, it was unknown who might win.

The Digidestined said no more, and only glanced very nervously at one another. It was very much like waiting for some unknown fate to be announced; the immediate future unknown. Even Gennai was silent, and the Digidestined saw he was running his fingers over the gilded hilt of his sword, as if he wanted very much to draw his sword, yet there was no real danger to do so. 

Suddenly, there was a dull tremor in the ground, and the Digidestined became fully alert, and their Digimon practically shaking with pent-up energy and worry. Gennai placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, but still did not draw it. He glanced at a small monitor on the dashboard, and said, very quietly and strangely calmly, "They have emerged. There are . . . three of them. One is coming up that street," Gennai pointed to a street to their left, through which several cars were moving through, unhindered by the growing tremors. "Another is coming up the opposite street, and one shall materialize some ten yards before us, almost directly in the center of the street." 

The tremors increased, and suddenly the cars moving to and fro through the intersection careened about and sped quickly away, up various streets, and the intersection was cleared in a few moments, save only for a half-dozen cars which had smashed into each other. Their drivers leapt out from their cars, as if spiders were crawling through it, and ran away as quickly as they could, not even paying attention to the fact that their cars were damaged. It was almost as if the cars and people were under some power which forced them to leave the intersections and the surrounding streets.

"They know we are here." Gennai said, and even he could not easily hide the growing nervousness in his voice. "For if they did not, they would not care how much calamity they created in a busy intersection. They merely removed the cars and people from here so that we may fight unhindered, and, so they think, be able to destroy us that much easier."

The tremors increased, and suddenly, SteelSpidermon, creeping through the street very slowly, as he could only just fit his massive form between the buildings upon either side, emerged into the deserted intersection. A moment later, MadRobotmon appeared directly across from him. The fit for MadRobotmon was little better than for SteelSpidermon, but he could move more quickly. 

As one the two terrible titans of darkness turned and looked directly upon the vehicle of which the Digidestined, their Digimon, and Gennai were seated in. A dry, robotic laugh, like that of metal scraping against metal came from MadRobotmon as his eyes flashed menacingly, and a low pitched hiss, which might be laughter emitted from SteelSpidermon. 

They said nothing, and made no move to attack, but stood where they were, staring down upon the vehicle, as a hungry wolf eyes a rabbit. The Digidestined shuddered under the dreadful gaze of Supreme Darkness, and none save Gennai could return their gaze. Gennai was staring back at Supreme Darkness, and a fire was slowly being kindled in his eyes, and the Digidestined thought they could almost feel a hidden power building within Gennai.

Tai grabbed Sora's hand, and as she returned the pressure with which he squeezed her hand, Tai suddenly felt as if a barrier was put between him and Sora and the terrible gaze of Supreme Darkness. He could still see Supreme Darkness gazing down upon him, but now he did not feel as scared. He turned to Sora, and they smiled weakly at each other.

In the ground between where SteelSpidermon and MadRobotmon were standing, a small pool of black shadows suddenly appeared. The pool of shadows rapidly widened, and a moment later, Wraithmon rose up from the ground. He stood still between SteelSpidermon and MadRobotmon, and while they both towered over him, his cold gaze and the black shadows which seemed to loom about him, made him more terrifying then the others.

"I believe the phrase among the senseless rabble which inhabit this earth is, 'Fancy meeting you here.'" MadRobotmon said suddenly, and he laughed deeply again.

"Unless you have something to say with your wits, be silent!" Gennai said, and his voice sounded loud and powerful.

"Ah, Gennai." MadRobotmon said softly. He did not take a step toward the vehicle, yet moved his long, snakelike neck forward, his eyes glinting. "Have you not learned your lesson to not speak ill of those who are more powerful than yourself? I see the lesson is late in coming to you, and that it may need to be re-taught." 

"There will be time enough later for talk," SteelSpidermon hissed, "If there will be any left to speak to." 

As if moved by some sudden urge, and even though he was acting rather rashly, Tai thrust forward his Digivice. "I've heard enough from your big mouth! Agumon! See if you can shut it for him!"

"Right!" Agumon leapt from the back of the vehicle to the pavement just below. 

"I tire of your insolence!" MadRobotmon said, his voice thundering off the building around the intersection. Two cannons unfolded from his massive shoulders. "Ultimate Blaster!" The cannons fired simultaneously, and two smaller spheres of energy converged into one larger one—

"Agumon warp-digivolved to . . . WarGreymon!" 

WarGreymon crossed his large gauntlets before him, and an instant later, the sphere of energy slammed into him. He was braced for the attack, but still took a step or two backwards, towards the vehicle. 

Gabumon leapt out, of the vehicle, just behind WarGreymon, and was hit by the immense power shooting from Matt's Digivice. 

"Gabumon warp-Digivolved to . . . MetalGarurumon!" 

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated a large sphere of energy between his outstretched gauntlets, and threw it straight for MadRobotmon, who took the hit and was forced back several yards, to slam into the lower floors of an office building. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Several silos opened up in MetalGarurumon's robotic body and small missiles shot from them, converging directly at SteelSpidermon, who did not move. The missiles slammed into him, knocking him backwards and rapidly encasing him in a thin sheet of ice, and for a moment he appeared as a frozen statue.

Wraithmon silently drew his dark blade, and it glinted with a dark light, sharply contrasting the daylight surrounding him. With one swift stroke, the ice fell away from SteelSpidermon, and Wraithmon turned back to stare silently at the Digidestined. 

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were about to attack again, when the rest of the Digimon leapt from the trunk of the vehicle, power brimming from their Digidestined's digivices. 

"You need not waste your energy," MadRobotmon growled, as he moved back to where he had been standing before. "You'll only be destroyed anyway." He raised his robotic arm, and a row of cannons emerged from beneath a steel plate, to form a bracelet around his wrist. "Supreme Fusillade!" 

"Spider Beam!" Two beams of energy shot from SteelSpidermon's snapping mandibles.

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated a small sphere of energy between his outstretched gauntlets, which became much larger as he raised it over his head. He threw it towards Supreme Darkness' oncoming attacks, and the sphere of energy engulfed both attacks. There was a blinding flash, which caused all the Digidestined to glance away, but when the flash had cleared, both Supreme Darkness' attacks had been vaporized by WarGreymon's own attack.

"All right!" Joe exclaimed, punching the air with his fist. "You guys show 'em who's boss!"

"Be careful, Palmon!" Mimi called, but she did not sound as worried as she had before. 

"Palmon Digivolved to . . . Togemon!" "Togemon Digivolved to . . . Lillymon!"

"Gatomon Digivolved to . . . Angewoman!" 

"Tentomon Digivolved to . . . Kabuterimon!" "Kabuterimon Digivolved to . . . MegaKabuterimon!"

"Biyomon Digivolved to . . . Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolved to . . . Garudamon!"

"Gommamon Digivolved to . . . Ikkakumon!" "Ikkakumon Digivolved to . . . Zudomon!"

"Patamon Digivolved to . . . Angemon!" 

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon still stood their ground before the vehicle, and while Angewoman, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, and Angemon took to the air, Zudomon and Garudamon stood at either side of the two Mega Digimon, both towering over the others. 

Supreme Darkness surveyed the scene of two Mega, five Ultimate and one chmapion level Digimon standing before them and the Digidestined, but their expressions did not change. The Digidestined could still see the looks of utter contempt upon their faces. 

"Let 'em have it, guys!" Izzy yelled.

"Flower Cannon!" A small but powerful energy projectile shot from Lillymon's outstretched hands.

"Celestial Arrow!" An shimmering white arrow was drawn back in a string, and let fly with perfect accuracy.

"Horn Buster!" A bolt of lightning leapt from MegaKabuterimon's large horn and went streaking straight for Supreme Darkness.

"Wing Blade!" A shimmering red bird of fire shot forth from Garudamon.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slammed his large hammer upon the ground; the impact of which created a spark of energy which leapt towards Supreme Darkness.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon drew back his fist, which was brimming with a yellow light, and thrust it forwards suddenly, shooting of a beam of light which lanced towards Supreme Darkness.

"Let's join the party," MetalGarurumon growled. "Ice Wolf Claw!" Several small but extremely powerful missiles, their heads capable of encasing the target in ice, leapt forth from silos in MetalGarurumon's robotic body.

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon brought his gauntlets together, generating a small sphere of energy between them, which rapidly expanded as he brought his gauntlets over his head. A large sphere of energy flew directly towards Supreme Darkness. 

All the attacks hit virtually upon the same moment, and the Digidestined and even their Digimon were forced to glance away from the sudden explosion of light. There was a sound as if a thousand bombs going off at once, and many of the windows of the office buildings shattered inwards and the buildings appeared almost to tremor slightly because of the enormous shock waves contained within such a small area. 

The pavement upon which Supreme Darkness had been standing was blown apart, and a smoking crater a foot deep was all that remained. The air was clouded for a moment with dirt and debris, and in that moment, the Digidestined thought that they had done some damage to Supreme Darkness in the least, but just as they had such thoughts, a laugh like two corrugated metal pipes being rubbed together reached their ears. This was followed by a high-pitch hissing sound, and then silence. The air cleared before them a moment or two later, and the Digidestined were utterly astonished at what they saw. 

Supreme Darkness still stood where they had been standing, apparently unscathed. At first it seemed that there were long black scorch marks across MadRobotmon and SteelSpidermon, as if they had been badly burned, but it was only the fragments of the pavement beneath them, which soon blew off. Wraithmon appeared only to have had his black cloaks ruffled, as if by a slight breeze. The buildings behind where Supreme Darkness had been standing seemed to have been hit several times by a large truck, as there were several large dents in the front of them. 

"I almost felt that." MadRobotmon sneered, his eyes glittering with malice. "You should have tried harder. Now there shall not be another chance."

The Digimon bristled, knowing that for the moment, they would have to stand up to whatever Supreme Darkness might attack them with next. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon shifted restlessly, as if they itched to take another shot at Supreme Darkness.

Back in the vehicle, the Digidestined glanced at one another and at Gennai, as if searching for an answer to an unasked question. Gennai, however, was merely staring at Supreme Darkness with an expression of anger that was slowly becoming more intense. Sora squeezed Tai's hand harder, and Tai figured that she was more worried than he was, as her Digimon was only at the Ultimate level. He squeezed her hand in return, but there was little else he could do to comfort her, at least for the moment.

MadRobotmon and SteelSpidermon, however, made no move to attack. Instead, Wraithmon glided silently forward, as if he were hovering in midair, and his long black robes concealed the fact if he had any feet at all. He held the black sword in one greenish hand, and it gleamed with an evil light in the sunshine. The Digidestined felt suddenly as if a massive air conditioner had been turned on and the temperature dropped rapidly as Wraithmon approached.

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon threw a vast sphere of energy straight for Wraithmon, yet he seemed to pass through it, as if walking through a thin wall of water, and the attack dispersed upon either side of him.

Angewoman and Angemon floated slowly downwards from where they had alighted in the air, the air about them rippling with white light. Wraithmon paused in his slow advancement upon the ranks of the other Digimon, and glanced up at the two angel Digimon above him. 

"What are you doing?" Angemon called down to the other Digimon, holding his golden rod firmly in both hands. "If you stay all bunched up together you'll make an easier target!" 

"Wraithmon has them under his power!" Angewoman said, and she clenched her fist in anger. 

The Digimon finally appeared to take notice that Wraithmon was slowly bearing down upon them, as if they had awoken from a deep dream, and rapidly spaced themselves apart in a semi circle around Wraithmon. 

"Celestial Arrow!" A shimmering white arrow flew from the string and struck Wraithmon head on. Wraithmon paused and appeared to shudder slightly, and the Digidestined could feel a very brief let up of the sudden chill that surrounded them. 

"Let's hit him with everything we've got!" Angemon said, his fist glowing with bright yellow energy. The Digimon looked up at the two angel-type Digimon, and it was as if being splashed by cold water. They regained all their senses, and glared down at Wraithmon, who was standing still, surveying them all silently. 

Before any of them could attack, or even make a move, Wraithmon flew suddenly towards Zudomon, who was almost directly before him, his sword becoming mostly intangible, and glowing even more darkly. "Phantom Sword!" The blade passed straight through Zudomon, even as he raised his enormous hammer to attack, and as it did so, Zudomon groaned loudly and lowered his hammer. He was bathed suddenly in yellow light, and de-digivolved to Gommamon, who collapsed wearily upon the ground.

"What just happened?" Joe yelled, grabbing the seat back before him.

"Wraithmon must have somehow drained Zudomon of all of his energy with his sword!" Izzy said, and he sounded completely surprised by this.

Kabuterimon and Garudamon charged straight for Wraithmon, who was once more standing still. Before either of them could reach him, he flew forward again, his sword glinting eerily even though it was intangible. 

"Phantom Sword!" The blade passed straight through both Kabuterimon and Garudamon without stopping, and as Wraithmon came to a stop several feet in midair just behind Garudamon, both Digimon appeared to freeze on the spot. MegaKabuterimon managed to growl slightly before he de-digivolved to Tentomon. Garudamon turned to the vehicle, and Tai and Sora heard her mutter, "Sora," very weakly before she too de-digivolved to Biyomon, who lay upon the ground next to Tentomon, apparently knocked out. 

Tai grabbed Sora around the waist with one arm as she tried to rise, while keeping a firm grip on her hand with the other. "Sora, listen to me." Tai whispered. "You can't do anything for them. They're okay, but it won't do you any good to get hurt." Sora looked blankly back at him, almost helplessly, and she fought back tears. Ignoring the presence of the other Digidestined, who were thunderstuck by the battle to be paying much attention, Tai hugged Sora briefly, but did not let go of her hand. She squeezed his hand slightly and managed a half smile as she turned back to the battle.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon shuddered with suppressed rage as they watched this, but they knew they could not do much to stop it. The three remaining Digimon stayed airborne where they were and glared down at Wraithmon where he now stood motionless, some ten feet in midair, looking up at them.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon rose up and fired off a small but powerful energy projectile from her hands straight for Wraithmon. 

The sword in Wraithmon's hand glinted again as it became intangible. "Phantom Sword!" The blade passed first straight through Lillymon's attack, causing it to disperse, before passing straight through Lillymon, even as she tried to move out of the way. 

Lillymon fell like a stone, bathed in yellow light as she de-digivolved to Palmon, and Angemon had barely time enough to dive down and catch her before she hit the pavement. 

Angemon turned, and saw that Wraithmon was hovering almost directly over him. He brought his golden rod up to bear, and managed to block the blow that Wraithmon aimed at his head. He slammed Wraithmon in the chest with the head of his staff, but Wraithmon did not appear to feel it. 

"Celestial Arrow!" A shimmering white arrow struck Wraithmon in the back, and he shuddered slightly. Angemon brought up his staff again, but before he could do anything else—

"Phantom Sword!" The intangible blade passed straight through Angemon's staff, and while the staff did not break, the blade also passed through Angemon, who groaned as he de-digivolved to Patamon. 

Now only Angewoman was left among the other Digimon, but she stood firm in her place in the sky. "Even if you defeat me," she said through gritted teeth, "You still won't win! Celestial Arrow!" Another shimmering white arrow struck Wraithmon and forced him back a few feet. 

"Allow me to help my comrade." MadRobotmon said, as two cannons unfolded from his shoulders. "Ultimate Blaster!" Angewoman managed to dodge most of the large sphere of energy sent hurtling towards her, but she was struck by the edge of it, and was thrown off balance. 

"Phantom Sword!" Wraithmon flew through the air, his intangible sword glittering darkly. The blade passed shallowly through Angewoman, as she had tried to dodge it, but she fell, and de-digivolved to Gatomon as she fell. 

Even as MetalGarurumon leapt to catch Gatomon carefully in his jaws, WarGreymon turned, seething with anger towards MadRobotmon. His place the tips of his claws together over his head, and began to spin incredibly fast. "Terra Force!" He launched himself horizontally with all his might for MadRobotmon. WarGreymon slammed fully into MadRobotmon, and forced him back several feet to imbed the machine-type Digimon several feet into the brick side of an office building. 

WarGreymon landed next to MetalGarurumon, who was setting Gatomon's limp form carefully upon the pavement, and the two of them glared as hard as they could at Supreme Darkness, who had re-assembled themselves. "You must work on that temper of yours," MadRobotmon growled. "It might get you in trouble which you cannot handle one day."

The two Mega Digimon stood their ground, at a stand off for the moment with Supreme Darkness, while the Digidestined ran from the vehicle to gather up their fallen Digimon and bring them back to the vehicle. Supreme Darkness watched this with an air of unmistakable scorn and contempt, but did not make a move to stop them.

Once inside the vehicle, Sora was very glad to find out that Biyomon was not knocked out, but very tired, as if she had gone a long while without sleeping. She ate one of the bars of food, which seemed to revive her greatly. 

The other Digimon were much in the same way as Biyomon, and once they had eaten a little, they appeared much better. This, however, did not change the fact that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were the only ones remaining between the Digidestined and Supreme Darkness, a fact which Joe pointed out to Gennai. 

"I'd say it was time for us to test out this theory of yours, Gennai," Izzy said, "And we shall see if our Digimon will be able to Digivolve to Mega."

"Yes." Gennai said, speaking for the first time since the battle had started. "Although I would not readily speak ill of the Digimon, their Ultimate forms are not enough." None of the Digimon were insulted by this, as they all knew it was true. "The process to allow your Digimon to absorb your tags and crests is simple. All you need do is hold your tag and crest over your Digimon, and concentrate on the meaning of your crest. The tag and crest will be absorbed by your Digimon, and they should be able to Digivolve to Mega."

Before any of the Digidestined could say anything futher, they heard MadRobotmon say, "I tire of this charade with you impotent fools. We shall allow you to live, with the knowledge that your powers are inferior to ours, and that we may crush you at any moment." There was a rush of rocket engines, and MadRobotmon rose up into the air, rapidly accelerating. SteelSpidermon crawled back up the street that he had come up through, and Wraithmon melted back down into the street, through a pool of dark shadows.


	7. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 7)

"We have only a few moments," Gennai said, and he swiftly got out of the driver's seat 

"We have only a few moments," Gennai said, and he swiftly got out of the driver's seat. "Izzy, come up here and take control. The control for flight is the large level upon your right hand side. Those of you who it was decided that were going to come with me, let us do so at once. We shall be pursuing SteelSpidermon, while the others will go after MadRobotmon." 

Mimi, Joe, Matt and T.K, along with their Digimon, scrambled out of the vehicle to stand next to Gennai. Izzy got into the driver's seat, and pulled down the lever that Gennai had indicated. Immediately, ten foot long wings sprouted out from the underside of the vehicle upon either side of the midsection, and the front of the vehicle melded itself forward to become more streamlined. Where the trunk had been a large rocket engine unfolded, humming faintly. The four wheels folded themselves into the wheel well, and the vehicle hovered a foot or two off the ground while the engine warmed up. 

"It will steer much like a real car." Gennai called to the other Digidestined in the converted vehicle. "It has shielding systems, but will not long endure attack, especially of the caliber that MadRobotmon possesses." He looked over at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, who were waiting for orders from their Digidestined. "MetalGarurumon, stay with us. WarGreymon, stay in your current form, as you will be needed to protect the Digidestined until their Digimon will be able to reach the Mega level. Good luck to you all, and I shall meet you all back at the apartment building, regardless of what passes in 

between!" 

A moment or two later, as the vehicle rose horizontally, rather quickly, Tai reflected upon what Gennai had said. He had made no indication that Supreme Darkness might defeat them; it was rather that either they would defeat MadRobotmon, or they would fight to a draw. He hoped that Gennai was speaking as such because he knew the truth, but Tai knew he could only be guessing. Still, as the vehicle leveled off some twenty yards over the highest building, and as the rocket engines kicked in and the Digidestined were on the trail of MadRobotmon, who could be seen far off in the distance, Tai could not help feeling a little more at ease, in that Gennai showed a lot of confidence in them. WarGreymon was flying a few yards to their right, keeping up with the vehicle rather easily.

Sora and Izzy, who had set the controls on autopilot until they had neared MadRobotmon, turned to their Digimon partners. They took off their tags and crests, and held them over their Digimon, who sat nervously on the seat next to them, while Tai and Kari looked on with interest. 

Sora closed her eyes, but did not drop Tai's hand. Instead she squeezed his hand for a moment, before relaxing. A moment or two later, her crest began to glow with a pale light in her hand. She concentrated harder, and the light grew more intense. Up in the driver's seat, the same thing was happening to Izzy. 

The Crest of Love and its tag suddenly left Sora's hand in a shower of light, and appeared to float in mid-air over Biyomon. Sora concentrated even harder, on all the images of Love that she could think of—of her mother, of the first time she realized her mother loved her, of Biyomon—and of Tai. The crest suddenly exploded with light, but it was not a light that was unpleasant to look at, or one that hurt the eyes. The crest slowly dropped downwards, ever so slightly, until it hung around Biyomon's neck. There it rested for an instant, before it seemed to be absorbed into Biyomon. Biyomon blinked, as if she did not believe what she had just seen, but the crest and tag was gone, and she could feel suddenly limitless power within her. 

Similarly, the Crest of Knowledge was now hanging over Tentomon, while Izzy concentrated on the qualities that made the Crest of Knowledge his, such as all his theories about the Digital World, the time that he had been able to get himself and Mimi out of a stone labyrinth on the Digital World with his computer, and when he discovered the sequence for the cards to be laid down to open the gate to the real world. 

The tag and crest descended slowly upon Tentomon until it hung around his neck, and, just as Sora's crest had, Izzy's crest was absorbed into Tentomon a few moments later. Tentomon also felt an unlimited amount of power suddenly dwelling within himself.

"That was—cool." Tai said, as Sora opened her eyes and saw that Biyomon was standing on the seat next to her, her tag and crest nowhere in sight. 

"Prodigious." Izzy agreed. "How do you feel, pal?" 

"I feel fine." Tentomon said. "In fact, I feel better than fine. Like I could really Digivolve to Mega!"

"So do I!" Biyomon said.

Izzy took the vehicle off autopilot, and took up the controls again, and increased the vehicle's speed. They had caught up with MadRobotmon some, but he was still more than two hundred yards in front of them, and for the moment, did not know he was being chased. 

"Let's take down that big tin can once and for all!" Tai said, and the other Digidestined heartily agreed.

Back on the ground, Gennai turned to the remaining Digidestined. "We must be after SteelSpidermon at once."

"How are we going to do that?" Matt demanded. "The others took the vehicle!" 

"I will provide a means of transportation. Stand back, if you will." Gennai said, and the Digidestined and their Digimon back up several feet, not knowing what to expect. 

Gennai drew his golden sword, and it shimmered in the sunlight as he swung it around in a wide circle about him once. He then brought the sword close to his chest, grasping the hilt with both hands. The blade glowed suddenly with a bright yellow light, and he muttered several words that they could not catch under his breath. The light bathed Gennai in its radiance, and as far as the Digidestined could see, Gennai was changing within the bright light. A few moments later, the light died down, and both Gennai and his sword were gone. 

In his place, was a rather large Digimon, which stood upon four legs, some ten feet over MetalGarurumon. The Digimon had the body and hind legs of a large lion or tiger, the front grasping talons of an eagle, neck of a black horse, and head and beak of an eagle, with a metal helmet covering most of its head. Large red wings, like the wings of a bat, but not with an evil look to them, spread from the Digimon's shoulders, and were folded back. Upon the end of the Digimon's tail, was something like a snake's head.

"What . . . what is that?" Mimi asked, looking up at the Digimon standing before them.

"It's Gennai!" T.K. said. 

The Digimon opened up its beak and spoke. The voice echoed off the office buildings, and while it was rather loud and great, it was not terrifying. "Yes, I am Gennai, in one of my other forms. Because I am made of digital information, I am also a Digimon, of sorts, and this is the form that I shall be able to fight in. Not only am I Gennai, I am also Gryphonmon. I am one of the oldest Digimon on the Digital World, and my power is not easily matched by any Digimon on any world. But we have little time to waste. Climb on my back, and we shall follow SteelSpidermon." Gennai lowered himself downwards, and after glancing at each other, the Digidestined clambered up upon his large back, as well as they could. 

His wings slowly spread outwards, and Gennai sprang upwards, flapping his wings a few times, and soared up near the top floors of the office buildings. MetalGarurumon took to the air also, floating in midair just behind them. They shot down the street which SteelSpidermon had gone down, followed by MetalGarurumon, and a few moments later, the Digidestined could see SteelSpidermon emerging from the end of the street, to begin crawling much faster down a wider street which curved along the marina, some twenty feet away from the water's edge. This street was usually very busy, but the power of Supreme Darkness had rid the street of all cars, so that SteelSpidermon could crawl along without stopping. 

"Now, allow your Digimon to absorb your tags and crests!" Gennai called up to the Digidestined, as he slowed his pace so that he would not overtake SteelSpidermon, who continued on his way without taking any notice of them. "MetalGarurumon, at my command, prevent SteelSpidermon from continuing further!" 

On his large back, behind his massive wings, which flapped now and again, the Digidestined were crowded together. While Matt and T.K. looked on, Mimi and Joe concentrated on their crests, and Palmon and Gommamon waited, not knowing what to expect. 

At length, Mimi's crest glowed faintly, and as she concentrated harder, it left her hand, floated up slowly, and levitated just over Palmon's head, who looked nervously up at it. Mimi then thought as hard as she could of the first time that Togemon had Digivolved to Lillymon, and of how she had realized that she actually was very sincere, when she tried to be, and that she was a much nicer person while she was sincere. The Crest of Sincerity exploded with sudden light, and slowly drifted downwards, to come to a rest as both the tag and crest hung over Palmon's neck. The light increased in intensity, and a few moments later, Mimi's crest was absorbed into Palmon. 

"Oh! Palmon!" Mimi asked, after she had opened her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Like the toughest plant around!" Palmon answered, and she really had, as she felt a sure sense of immeasurable power within her that she had never felt before.

A few feet away, Joe's crest hung over Gommamon, who was looking up at it rather doubtfully. Joe was concentrating as hard as he could on all the times that he had lived up to the meaning of his crest, such as the time when he had devised a way to defeat Bakumon, the time he had found Matt in time so that they could join the other Digidestined in the last battle against Piedmon, not to mention the fact that he had brought along toilet paper, of all things, which aided in creating a sling for Ogremon's arm. 

The Crest of Reliability exploded with sudden light, and the tag and crest slowly lowered itself over Gommamon's neck. A few moments later, it was absorbed into Gommamon. Before Joe could ask him how he felt, Gommamon said, "Now this is what I call power! Joe, I never knew you had it in you." Gommamon felt much better than he ever had before, as all the nearly limitless power of Joe's crest flowed through him. 

"Sure." Joe said, but he was glad that his Digimon was able to absorb his tag and crest.

"What about Patamon, Gennai?" T.K. asked. "Should he Digivolve?"

"He may need to, if more power is needed," Gennai said, "But let us see what two more Mega Digimon can do first." He then turned to MetalGarurumon, who was flying to the right of him. "Now, MetalGarurumon!"

MetalGarurumon halted in midair, and several silos opened up in his robotic body. "Ice Wolf Claw!" Several small missiles shot out from the silos and streaked after SteelSpidermon, who still apparently was unawares that he was being followed. The missiles reached SteelSpidermon a moment or two later, and slammed into him. Even as he turned to look behind him, a layer of ice formed over his body, so that he appeared now only as a statue. 

Gennai and MetalGarurumon flew over the frozen form of SteelSpidermon, and as they turned back to look upon the statue—

"Spider Beam!" Two beams of energy shot from the middle of the statue, shattering the ice, and SteelSpidermon turned to look up at Gennai, the Digidestined, and MetalGarurumon, his mandibles clicking rapidly. "Have you not been beaten enough, Digidestined?" he hissed. 

MetalGarurumon dove downwards towards the enormous metal spider, as if to knock him off balance, but SteelSpidermon was ready. "Web Cannon!" SteelSpidermon's large abdomen split down the middle, and a single large cannon rose up from its depths. It fired once, and a spinning web of energy was sent spinning towards MetalGarurumon, who could not get out of the way in time. The web struck him, pinning him to the ground. "I shall enjoy tearing you apart." SteelSpidermon hissed, as he crawled towards MetalGarurumon, who was struggling against the energy web.

"C'mon Palmon!" Mimi said, holding out her Digivice. "MetalGarurumon needs our help!"

"I don't know if it can do it, Mimi." Palmon said. Her apparent confidence which she had only a few moments before was gone.

"You must, Palmon." Gennai said, as he slowly circled about the perimeter of the intersection. "I cannot fight SteelSpidermon, not with you on my back."  
Palmon looked down at SteelSpidermon, who was almost upon MetalGarurumon. She wanted to help her friend, but she felt like even if she was able to Digivolve to Mega, that she could do little to help.

"Spider Beam!" Two yellow beams of energy streaked from SteelSpidermon's mandibles, to strike MetalGarurumon point blank. The energy web prevented him from being thrown backwards several yards, and he groaned slightly. 

"Mimi, can't you do anything?" Matt asked, really worried about his Digimon partner. When Mimi only stared back at him, rather helpless, he turned to Joe. "Joe, what about you? Can you get Gommamon to digivolve to Mega?" 

Joe looked down at Gommamon for the answer, but he just slowly shook his head. He too was reluctant to even try to Digivolve to Mega, mainly because he felt he would only be defeated in the process by SteelSpidermon.

"Spider Beam!" MetalGarurumon was struck again, and he groaned more loudly. 

"Matt, can't take much more of this." He growled softly.

"Gennai, can't you do anything?" Matt turned to Gennai. "He's going to be seriously hurt!"

Mimi glanced down at MetalGarurumon, who was about to be struck again by SteelSpidermon's attack. She was suddenly filled with a sudden resolve, and she stood up, not caring that Gennai was still flying rather high up. "C'mon, Palmon! You've got to do it! I know you can! If you don't Supreme Darkness will win! I believe in you!" 

Palmon looked up at Mimi, who was holding her Digivice over her, the screen faintly glowing. She looked down, over Gennai's slowly beating wings, and saw MetalGarurumon being struck once more by SteelSpidermon's attack. He struggled against the energy net, but it still held him tightly. At last, Palmon looked up at Mimi. "I'll try, Mimi." She slowly stood up, and as she did so, the screen suddenly exploded with light and power. Palmon felt some of the power that she had absorbed appear to join with the power of Mimi's Digivice—

"Palmon warp-Digivolved to . . . Rosemon!" 

Palmon now stood as Rosemon, a more powerful looking version of Lillymon. She stood at least twice as tall as Lillymon, and she appeared to be clad in red armor, similar to rose petals. Her eyes were masked, and her mouth was hard and set. She rose up slowly on light green wings, beating furiously, and turned to look down at SteelSpidermon, who looked almost amusedly back up at her. 

"What do we have here?" he hissed. "Another brave Digimon coming to join the fight? Perhaps you would care to join your friend." He indicated MetalGarurumon, who was struggling to rise to his feet. 

Rosemon said nothing in response, but merely shot downwards, shooting past SteelSpidermon to come to a rest next to MetalGarurumon, who managed to partially get to his feet. 

SteelSpidermon turned to look upon the two Megas, his several eyes glittering with a black light. "Even if you manage to free your foolish friend, you both are no match for me."

"You're really not a nice creature." Rosemon said, her loud, clear voice echoing off the surrounding office buildings. "Attacking MetalGarurumon when he's helpless like this! Someone should teach you some manners!"

"Have you someone in mind?" SteelSpidermon hissed slowly, his mandibles clicking rapidly. He began to crawl towards the two Digimon slowly, looming tall over both of them.

"I do have someone in mind." Rosemon said, not daunted by the fact that SteelSpidermon was coming very close to her. "Petal Storm!" Rosemon appeared to levitate into the air, her wings nothing but a blur. The air about her shimmered, as she raised up both of her slender arms, her hands glowing with a faint light. A mass of what appeared to be small, shimmering pink petals appeared suddenly in the air about her, and as she gestured outwards with both hands, the petals shot forward, and slammed into SteelSpidermon. Each pink petal was a powerful energy projectile, and SteelSpidermon was uplifted and thrown hard against the front of a large office building, among a shower of rubble and flying debris.

When the cloud of dust disappeared, SteelSpidermon stood just before the office building he had fallen back into, and there was a large, gaping hole in the front of it. SteelSpidermon's mandibles glittered in the sun as he advanced again slowly upon MetalGarurumon and Rosemon. "Tell me that was not your best shot." SteelSpidermon hissed. "If it was, I cannot fathom how weak the past Digimon that you defeated must have been."

Rosemon said nothing in response. Instead, she merely bent down next to MetalGarurumon, and laid her hand upon the energy web. Her hand shimmered with light, and the web disappeared into several small fragments.

MetalGarurumon leapt to his feet, bristling. "Shall we teach this overgrown cockroach a lesson?" He growled to Rosemon.

"Yes. Petal Storm!" Rosemon appeared to rise up once again, and several pink petals appeared suspended in midair about her, and then all shot towards SteelSpidermon at once.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" A stream of silver energy shot from MetalGarurumon's gaping jaws.

Both attacks hit SteelSpidermon in the same moment, sending him toppling backwards as if he were some sort of top heavy structure with insufficient supports. He climbed back onto his spindly legs, his mandibles clicking angrily. "How much longer will this game go on?" he hissed. "You cannot beat me! Spider Beam!" Rosemon was struck first, and sent sprawling backwards into MetalGarurumon, knocking him off his feet.

"We'll see about that!" Joe yelled, turning to Gommamon and holding out his Digivice, which was exploding with light.

"Gommamon warp-digivolved to . . . MarineAngemon!" 

MarineAngemon appeared as a sort of small, stuffed white animal, floating a few feet in midair. He was shimmering with white light, so that his features could not altogether be seen clearly, yet his blue eyes were clear to see. He appeared as a gentle creature, not capable of harming a fly.

"What's this?" SteelSpidermon turned to look upon MarineAngemon, who was looming closer to him. "An escaped toy from a carnival? What do you expect to accomplish with this? Spider Beam!" 

The two beams of energy struck MarineAngemon, and there was a brilliant flash of white light, as if there was a sudden explosion. When the light cleared, the Digidestined saw that MarineAngemon stood where he had been hovering, unscathed. 

SteelSpidermon paused, and as he did so, the light about MarineAngemon seemed to grow brighter. "It is you who are mistaken. Whatever Supreme Darkness tries to do, it can never extinguish the power of light and hope. Even you cannot beat me."

"What do you mean by that?" SteelSpidermon hissed. "Would you threaten me, you disconsolate excuse for a glow bug? It was my opinion that the fools who are of light and hope did not use such things to get what they want. Nevertheless, you cannot beat me." MarineAngemon said nothing, yet simply stood where he was, floating in midair, as if waiting for something to happen. This seemed to make SteelSpidermon nervous, for he said, "Even if you were to defeat me, it would take all the power of all the Digimon here to do so, and much more besides. What will you do after that, I wonder, when you are faced with the rest of Supreme Darkness with only half of your forces?"

"You are not worried, are you SteelSpidermon?" Gennai asked from where he was floating several feet above him. "For none have spoken of defeating you save yourself."

"I tire of your never-ceasing prattle!" SteelSpidermon hissed, as he turned to look up at Gennai. "Spider Beam!" The two beams of energy lanced towards Gennai, who could not move out of the way in time. Less than a moment later, MarineAngemon dove upwards, taking the full force of the attack before it could hit Gennai. There was another explosion of white light, and after it had died down, MarineAngemon stood floating a foot or two in front of Gennai, still unmarked. 

"You must not be allowed to harm anyone ever again!" MarineAngemon said suddenly. He turned to the other Digimon. "I shall give my power to you three so that you may defeat this miscreant once and for all." The light about MarineAngemon glowing brightly for several moments, and then was gone, as three beams of light shot from MarineAngemon, to strike MetalGaururumon, Rosemon, and Patamon. 

MarineAngemon immediately de-Digivolved to Gommamon, who looked rather tired as he landed on Gennai's back. MetalGaururumon and Rosemon felt a surge of power running through them, as if they had newly digivolved after a large meal. 

T.K's Digivice suddenly erupted with power. "Patamon Digivolved to . . . Angemon!"

MetalGarurumon stood upon the ground, facing off against SteelSpidermon, with Rosemon and Angemon flying upon either side of him. "I think I shall take you all down in one shot." SteelSpidermon hissed. "That way, I can continue on my way as if this little side trip never happened." His mandibles glowed with a sudden yellow light. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Several rockets streaked towards SteelSpidermon, who toppled back from the impact, and was encased in a thin layer of ice. Before the ice could be shattered, however, Rosemon and Angemon rose up, brimming with power.

"Petal Storm!" Rosemon gestured with her arms, and several pink petals appeared out of the thin air about her, and then went shooting straight for the frozen form of SteelSpidermon.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon rose up, his right fist glowing with yellow light. He thrust his fist forward, and a brilliant beam of light shot from it, to slam into SteelSpidermon just as Rosemon's attack did. 

There was an explosion of light and energy, which threw all three Digimon backwards several feet. The Digidestined glanced away from the sudden explosion of light, but when they looked back, they saw SteelSpidermon dissolving. His legs had been sliced off by the petals, and had dissolved first, and even before his body could hit the ground, it too disappeared in countless small fragments, as SteelSpidermon hissed out in surprise, and then he was gone.

MetalGarurumon, Rosemon, and Angemon de-digivolved to their in-training forms, and even as Gennai swooped down to land upon the pavement, the Digidestined were cheering. They had finally defeated one of Supreme Darkness, who had seemed invincible until now. They gathered up their tired Digimon, and congratulated them on how well they had done. 

"See, Tanemon? I knew you could do it!" Mimi said, as she hugged her small Digimon.

"You were awesome, Tokomon!" T.K. said.

Matt and Joe felt really proud that their Digimon could pull off such an amazing stunt as well, but they did not feel as happy as Mimi and T.K. "Gennai, was what SteelSpidermon said true? That Supreme Darkness is more powerful than he is?" Matt asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gennai answered slowly. "As powerful as SteelSpidermon was, the other members of Supreme Darkness are more powerful than he is, and their leader even more so." 

"But we beat SteelSpidermon, didn't we?" Mimi asked, feeling her happy mood vanish suddenly. 

"You did, and that surprised even me. From what I had seen of Supreme Darkness, I did not think that you would be able to defeat them, but I am very glad you proved me wrong." Gennai said.

"What are we going to do now?" Matt asked. He held Tsunomon under his arm, who looked rather tired. 

"We can do nothing else but go back to the apartment, as was decided before the other Digidestined left to pursue MadRobotmon." Gennai said. "Let us leave as fast as we can, for we are weakened, and no match for Supreme Darkness, if they appear here. Doubtless their leader is very angry, and he himself may decide to come here before we have a chance to disappear again." Gennai paused and lowered his voice, "And even I do not think I can stand long against him, unaided." 

The Digidestined and their Digimon climbed back onto Gennai's back, and as he spread his large black wings and took to the air once more, they could not help feeling rather glad, despite his grave words about the rest of Supreme Darkness. 

Only Matt did not share their feelings. He felt that they had only won a small battle in the war that Supreme Darkness was waging on them, and from what Gennai had said, defeating SteelSpidermon had little effect against Supreme Darkness, except by making their Digimon weaker for the time being. 

Mimi glanced towards Matt and saw that he was staring silently out at the sky passing slowly by, and she knew what he must be thinking. Actually, Mimi felt rather scared at Gennai's words, and she realized that even with three Mega Digimon and a Champion Digimon, they had only barely managed to defeat SteelSpidermon. If only one of Supreme Darkness was a match for three of their Mega-level Digimon, then what could the Digidestined do if the rest of Supreme Darkness appeared? Mimi decided she would rather not think about that, and rather figured that they had one less member of Supreme Darkness to worry about.


	8. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 8)

Some twenty miles away in midair, the vehicle was still flying after MadRobotmon, slowly gaining upon him 

Some twenty miles away in midair, the vehicle was still flying after MadRobotmon, slowly gaining upon him. The Digidestined were now only twenty yards away from MadRobotmon, and he appeared still not to have noticed them. 

Izzy accelerated the vehicle ever so slightly, and then turned back to look at the others in the back seat. "Tai, we cannot continue this chase forever. Sooner or later either MadRobotmon will notice us, or we will run out of fuel. We must act soon."

Tai glanced out the window at WarGreymon, who was effortlessly keeping pace with the vehicle, and then back at Sora, Izzy and Kari. "WarGreymon can keep MadRobotmon busy while Tentomon and Biyomon digivolve to Mega."

"Gatomon can help too." Kari said, and Gatomon stood up on the seat next to her, a determined look on her face. 

"How are we going to get our Digimon out of the vehicle?" Sora asked Izzy, who increased the speed of the vehicle slightly. 

He searched the vehicle's controls for a moment before answering. "This is not going to be easy, because the pressure inside this vehicle is not equal to that of the pressure outside, so if I open anything to the outside, everything that is not bolted down will be forced out." He paused, and glanced at the controls once more before continuing. "It appears we have only two options. Either I open the trunk, as Gennai did before, or there is an emergency escape hatch through the roof that the Digimon could get through. However, it is extremely important that the Digimon Digivolve almost immediately after they exit the vehicle, or otherwise they'll simply fall." 

"Let's try the emergency escape hatch." Tai said, after a moment's thought. 

"Tell me when, Tai," Izzy said, and lay his hand upon a red button underneath a small glass cover. He glanced over at Tentomon and said, "Good luck, pal." Tentomon merely nodded to show that he had heard, as he was rather nervous. Being forced to Digivolve to Mega for the first time in a span of a few moments was not something he looked forward to.

Sora hugged Biyomon briefly as she stood up on the seat. "Be careful, okay?" She released Biyomon, and Tai silently took her hand. She smiled at him, but her smile was filled with worry. 

"Don't worry, Sora, you know I will be." Biyomon said, glad for her friend's concern. 

Biyomon, Tentomon and Gatomon positioned themselves just beneath the closed emergency escape hatch, while Sora, Tai and Kari moved to the rear of the vehicle and made sure they were belted in. 

By this time, the vehicle was only ten yards or so behind MadRobotmon, who still did not appear to realize the Digidestined were right behind him. Izzy decreased the speed of the vehicle slightly, as he knew he would have to slow down when the fight began, and put up all the shields at maximum power. 

Tai was about to call out to WarGreymon to attack as soon as the escape hatch was opened, but before he could give the command to open the escape hatch, a low rustling laugh echoed through the sky in front of them, and MadRobotmon began to slow down, and so Izzy was forced to as well. 

"Do you fools think I do not possess any sort of tracking devices?" his voice rumbled through the sky. "I knew you were coming after me before you even left the ground." MadRobotmon came to a full stop in midair, and slowly turned until he was facing the vehicle and WarGreymon. "Now it is time to re-enact a particular chase scene, but this time, Gennai is not here to save you. He and the other Digimbecils are chasing after SteelSpidermon; a useless gesture if ever I heard of one." His eyes glittered with a dark light. "Shall you fight, or shall you try to run? Either way is futile, and you shall not escape this time." Two cannons unfolded from his shoulders, aimed directly for the vehicle, which was also hovering in midair. "Ultimate Blaster!" The cannons fired simultaneously, and two smaller energy projectiles merged into one much larger one, and was about to slam into the vehicle, when WarGreymon dove in front of it and took the full hit of the attack. 

He was thrown backwards and slammed into the front of the vehicle, a blow which was mostly deflected by the vehicle's shielding. As WarGreymon rose to his feet, glaring at MadRobotmon who was hovering some ten yards away, Izzy lifted the glass cover and pushed the red button. 

The escape hatch began to open slowly, and as it opened wider, winds ripped through the inside of the vehicle. Biyomon and Tentomon flew out of the opening on their wings, and Gatomon leapt out after them. She tried to hold onto the top of the vehicle, but her claws would not find a hold. The escape hatch closed a few moments later, and as MadRobotmon advanced slowly through the air towards the vehicle, WarGreymon leapt out to intercept him. 

"Gatomon Digivolved to . . . Angewoman!" Angewoman rose up from the roof of the car on her six shimmering wings, higher than Biyomon or Tentomon, who were trying to hover in one place. 

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated a large sphere of energy between his gauntlets, and threw it point-blank at MadRobotmon. The force of the hit pushed MadRobotmon back through the air several yards, and just as MadRobotmon had recovered from the attack, Angewoman drew a shimmering arrow back upon an unseen thread. 

"Celestial Arrow!" The arrow flew from the string and struck MadRobotmon in the chest, forcing him back a few more yards. 

"Now, Biyomon and Tentomon! Digivolve while he is distracted!" Angewoman called back to the two rookie Digimon.

"I've been distracted by much more than that." MadRobotmon sneered, as he flew closer towards the vehicle. "Ultimate Blaster!" Two cannons unfolded from his shoulders and fired at the same time, and the energy blast flew straight for the vehicle. 

WarGreymon dove in front of the attack, and just managed to take the hit before it slammed into the vehicle, but he was thrown several yards off to one side. 

MadRobotmon drew closer still to the vehicle, and as Angewoman was drawing back another arrow forged of white light, Biyomon and Tentomon flew suddenly forward, heading directly for MadRobotmon. They both were rather frightened, but they knew that they had to protect the Digidestined. 

They were a few yards from colliding with MadRobotmon, when they both became suddenly engulfed in a white light, and even MadRobotmon was forced to pause at the sudden increase of energy. 

"Biyomon warp-digivolved to . . . Phoenixmon!" 

"Tentomon warp-digivolved to . . . HerculesKabuterimon!" 

MadRobotmon halted suddenly in the air, four yards away from the two Mega Digimon which had appeared before him, yet not without a glint of contempt in his eye. Phoenixmon appeared as a very large bird of prey with scarlet feathers and six long wings, each which measured at least twenty feet across. Her beak was of gold, and a fiery light was kindled in her eyes. Her talons were large and sharp, as if they might tear into MadRobotmon as if nothing more than a rat. 

HerculesKabuterimon was an enormous yellow scarab beetle with two large, se mandibles atop of his head. He was flying upon several long wings which were moving so fast that they appeared to be invisible. He had several short arms, and slashes of red across his chest. His mandibles moved slightly, as if he were anticipating crushing MadRobotmon between them.

A cheer erupted suddenly from within the vehicle, which was still hovering perfectly still in midair. Tai and Sora hugged, oblivious to the fact that they were not alone in the vehicle, and Sora seemed much less worried about her partner Digimon than before. As she watched, Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon placed themselves before the vehicle and MadRobotmon, who seemed now to not be surprised at all to see two new Mega Digimon. WarGreymon had recovered from the attack by this time, and he hovered in midair along side the other two, yet he was much smaller than they. 

"Do you actually think that digivolving to Mega will save you?" MadRobotmon asked. He moved slowly forward, chuckling softly. "Those who have too much confidence in their abilities are often those who have little wits about them, and are only destroyed in the end."

"Is that what was in your horoscope this morning?" HerculesKabuterimon asked, his voice much deeper than even MadRobotmon's. 

"I grow weary of listening to such pathetic words from those far inferior to myself." MadRobotmon continued, still moving slowly forward through the air. "So I believe I shall silence you once and for all." Two cannons unfolded from his shoulders even as he spoke. "Ultimate Blaster!" The cannons fired at the same time, and two small spheres of energy formed one larger one, which went hurtling into the midst of the four Digimon. 

Angewoman, WarGreymon and Phoenixmon dodged out of the way, while HerculesKabuterimon simply turned around in midair, and the sphere of energy slammed almost without effect into his massive shell. 

Even as MadRobotmon took notice of this, WarGreymon dove suddenly towards him. He placed his gauntlets over his head, and began to spin very fast, and shot suddenly horizontally at MadRobotmon. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon slammed into MadRobotmon, who had not had time to recover, sending him sprawling backwards. 

Phoenixmon rose high into the air upon wings which seemed to be alive with fire, and she glowed suddenly bright red. "Crimson Flame!" An enormous spout of deep red flames issued suddenly from her beak, and smote heavily upon MadRobotmon, forcing him further back. 

Almost at the same instant, Angewoman drew back an arrow and let it fly, and it hit MadRobotmon almost in the same instant that Phoenixmon's attack did, and MadRobotmon was knocked back several yards, until he came to a halt, still hovering in midair. For a moment, MadRobotmon appeared as if he had actually been injured by the attacks, but then he simply began to glide towards them once more, his eyes glinting with a dark light. "Your attacks harmed me little more than the bite of an insignificant insect, one which I can easily crush." MadRobotmon said, but his words seemed slightly less calm than before, as if he were either becoming impatient, or weary. "Supreme Fusillade!" A ring of cannons appeared about his arm as he raised it, and a moment later, several small spheres of energy shot towards the vehicle. 

All of the Digimon had separated from the vehicle, even HerculesKabuterimon, who had risen above the vehicle, as if to attack. Only WarGreymon was close enough, and although he was growing rather tired, he dove in front of the vehicle without hesitation. 

The attacks slammed into WarGreymon a moment later, and he was forced backwards, flying towards the front of the vehicle. As he was about to slam into the vehicle, he was enveloped in a yellow light, and dedigivolved to Agumon, who hit the front of the vehicle, and proceeded to fall through the air, unmoving. 

Tai leapt from his seat and was about to pound upon the window in anger and despair, even as Angewoman dove down to catch him. Tai sat back in his seat, filled with relief, yet sorrowful, that his friend had been harmed enough to dedigivolve. Sora grasped his hand tightly, and smiled warmly, yet Tai could not easily return the smile. 

"It appears that one among you has already fallen," MadRobotmon sneered, as he moved closer to the rest of the Digimon, who were all glaring down at him. "The others shall surely follow."

"Time to end this," HerculesKabuterimon said, his voice booming through the air, and Angewoman and Phoenixmon nodded their agreement. 

"I am glad that you fools agree with me." MadRobotmon said, "For it is indeed time for you all to be destroyed." Two cannons began to unfold from his shoulders, but before he could attack, HerculesKabuterimon rose up high above him. "Mega Electro Shocker!" Electrical energy seemed to ripple across HerculesKabuterimon and gather into a large, solid sphere in between his many clawed arms. He threw this solid sphere of electrical energy just as MadRobotmon was about to attack, and when the sphere hit MadRobotmon, there was a loud explosion, and electricity seemed to leap in every direction, as if several small lightning bolts. Electricity rippled across MadRobotmon, and for a moment, he stood entirely still, as if frozen, and the power in his eyes faded. Then, very slowly, MadRobotmon glided across the air, centimeters at a time, and he seemed to have difficulty moving at all. Electrical energy continued to ripple across his body, and the two cannons had nearly unfolded all the way, yet were only sitting atop his shoulders, unable to fire. 

"This – This will – not – stop – me." MadRobotmon said, as he continued to nearly crawl towards the remaining Digimon. His arms seemed to be somehow fastened to his side, so he could not use his other attack, so for the moment, he was powerless. "Do—you think I – do not have any backup—systems? Even now – they are repairing the – damage – your pathetic attacks – have done to – my own electrical system." A moment later, the two cannons atop of his shoulders began to slowly continue to unfold, and MadRobotmon was slowly traveling through the air towards the remaining Digimon faster than before.

"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon dove down from high above towards the form of MadRobotmon, a torrent of fire springing from her open beak. The fire engulfed MadRobotmon, who had suddenly stopped moving, and disappeared in the middle of the sudden raging inferno, which was suspended in midair. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman drew an arrow back and let it fly. It shot into the midst of the inferno and disappeared, although she knew it had found its target.

The flames burned for several long moments, until they died down all at once, as if a rainstorm had suddenly struck above them, and MadRobotmon could plainly be seen. The fire had blackened much of his metal body, and it was beginning to crumble and fragment. There was a large hole where Angewoman's arrow had pierced MadRobotmon, and electricity was once more rippling across his body. MadRobotmon looked up at the remaining Digimon, who were looking down at him triumphantly, and made a move towards them, when his body crumbled away in countless black fragments, rather slowly, and disappeared. His head was last, and the dim light in his eyes was rather surprised and filled with anger. A moment later, all that was left was a few black fragments, and a moment later, nothing was left. 

The remaining Digimon turned back towards the vehicle, and as they did so, they were all surrounded by a yellow light, and dedigivolved back to their rookie forms, all rather tired yet glad, for they had finally managed to defeat one of Supreme Darkness. Izzy opened up the trunk, and the three Digimon flew in, Gatomon hanging onto Tentomon's legs, and they were greeted with cheers by their Digidestined partners. 

Sora hugged Biyomon, glad mostly that she had not been hurt in the battle, while Kari squeezed Gatomon so hard she thought she might burst. Izzy congratulated Tentomon many times, before maneuvering the vehicle about in the air, and heading back to Oidaba. 

By this time it was near mid-day, and despite the large breakfast they all had, they all were rather hungry, especially the Digimon, who were nearly famished. The flight back to the apartment that they were all staying in was uneventful, perhaps because Izzy kept the vehicle under stealth mode, for he did not wish Supreme Darkness to find them and take out their rage upon them, not with their Digimon as tired as they were.

Kari was staring out of the window at the passing scenery which was slowly becoming more urban, and slowly stroking Gatomon as she napped in her lap. Tai took notice of this, and asked, "What's the matter, Kari? We've finally defeated one of Supreme Darkness."

"I have a feeling that the others have succeeded in a similar way as we," Izzy said, steering the vehicle above a rather tall bridge crossing a large body of water.

Kari continued to stare out of the window, and did not look at the other Digidestined. "I know that, but I feel as if we only defeated a small part of Supreme Darkness." She turned to look at Tai and Sora, and she seemed rather worried. "There are still three of them out there, and I feel a dark shadow falling across the city, as if they are very angry. They might decide to take out their anger on innocent people instead of us."

Tai had nothing to say to this, as he could not think of what to say. Sora, however, leaned over and put her hand on Kari's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kari, we'll do everything we can to stop Supreme Darkness before that happens." 

"I hope so." Kari managed a weak smile, and then turned back to look out the window, apparently deep in thought. Several moments passed, when she said, rather quietly, "I can feel their dark power as a cold breeze which never seems to end, and the sun seems almost blocked out by their shadows." 

Tai and Sora glanced at each other, yet said nothing. Sora glanced down at Biyomon, who was resting against her knee, and then out of the window. While it was true they had defeated one of Supreme Darkness, it had not been an easy battle, and Sora found herself wondering if Kari was right, and that the remaining members of Supreme Darkness were much more powerful than either MadRobotmon or SteelSpidermon. What would they do if they would have to fight all three at once? 

Tai glanced again at his sister, who was still staring out of the window, and she appeared uneasy, as if she did not know what might happen next. Tai reflected that his sister always cared about other people, and she never wanted to cause pain or hurt to another person if she could help it, and at times she might worry too much. But this was one time that she was right, for even Gennai had said that Supreme Darkness would do whatever it took to find the Digidestined and destroy them. Kari must have felt terrible while she was in the hidden apartment, for she knew that while she was safe, everyone else in Oidaba was in danger of Supreme Darkness' wrath, when they discovered they could not find the Digidestined. 

They arrived at the apartment ten minutes later, and Izzy managed to convert the vehicle back into something that resembled a car before he parked it in the underground garage. The Digidestined took an elevator up to the top floor, and when they arrived at the door of the apartment, it was opened, and there stood Gennai, who seemed very glad to see them. 

All the Digidestined soon sat down to a lunch of soup and various sandwiches, and it was at least twenty minutes before they began to speak of what had happened. Gennai spoke first, and told of how SteelSpidermon had been defeated, and then Tai told the others how they had defeated MadRobotmon. 

"This is much better than I had hoped for!" Gennai said, after he had heard what had befallen the other Digidestined. "Two of Supreme Darkness have been defeated, even only by the merest of margins, and none have suffered grievous injury because of it. However," His tone suddenly became much more grave, "Now begins the most difficult part. While two of Supreme Darkness have been defeated, and that is a rather serious blow to them, three of them still remain, and these are the most powerful of all. You will be hard-pressed to defeat them, if you harm them at all." 

At his words, nearly all of the Digidestined felt their elated feelings slip away, to be replaced once more by fear and worry, and they all realized that what Gennai had said was unfortunately true, that they had only defeated the two members of Supreme Darkness by very narrow margins, and that the rest of Supreme Darkness would be much harder. 

"Do not think that it is impossible to defeat Supreme Darkness, only very difficult." Gennai said, seeing the sudden downcast looks upon all of the Digidestind's faces. "We must now speak of how to defeat the remainder of Supreme Darkness, and I would ask you all not to think that su ask is impossible."

"We can't wait around for Supreme Darkness to come and find us." Kari said. "If we do, there's no telling what they will do to draw us back out into the open."  
"So you're saying we should just hunt them down?" Matt asked. "Why do we have to bring the fight to them?"

"They want to destroy us so that they can take over our world." Kari said, her voice rising slightly, yet she was not at all reluctant to say what she just said. "If we find them before they can cause any more harm to Oidaba, then why shouldn't we just find them and destroy them?" 

"If we do that then we'll run into all three of them at once. We won't be able to defeat them all at the same time." Matt said in a manner which suggested that Kari did not know what she was talking about. 

"So you think we should just wait until they start destroying the city?" Kari practically yelled. "We aren't all as selfish as you, Matt."

Matt looked as if he wanted to yell something in response, but the glares he received from Kari, Gennai, Sora and Mimi stopped him cold. He sat back in his chair and did not say anything. 

"It seems to me that, for the moment, the decision to stay in this apartment would be best." Gennai turned to look upon Kari, who looked as if she wanted to comment. "While this may not be the best decision, and that some of the folk of Oidaba may be injured, we must also think of ourselves, even if it is considered to be selfish. If we were to go to the place where Supreme Darkness is hiding and fight them, we would most likely be destroyed ourselves, and then who should stand against Supreme Darkness and defend your world? It would be better to wait until one of them appears in Odaiba, separate from the remainder of Supreme Darkness, and fight that one all together. In this way, we would have a much better chance of defeating one instead of all three." Kari did not seem to approve of this at all, but she seemed less angry than she had before, as if she realized what Gennai had said was true. 

"I do not know when or where Supreme Darkness will strike next, and I shall not know until very shortly before they actually attack. It may be tomorrow, a week from now, or even later today, but we must be prepared for it. Now, if there are no more questions, I should say that we should not speak of Supreme Darkness any more today." 

Most of the Digidestined watched movies for the rest of the day, very glad for the break, while those like Izzy worked on his computer, and Mimi took a rather long nap. Dinner consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes, various Japanese side dishes, and cherry pie, and during dinner, Gennai told of more tales of the Digital World before the Digidestined had come to it. After dinner, they all went to bed, as they were tired out from all that had happened that day. 

As Tai lay in the hide-a-bed, next to his sister Kari, with Agumon sleeping soundly on the floor, he watched the rays of the sun trace a golden trail across the far wall. Gatomon was curled up next to Kari, already asleep, and now and again her tail would twitch. Tai felt rather tired, yet he found that he could not fall asleep. He kept going over the events of the past day in his mind, and he wondered what would happen now that two of Supreme Darkness had been defeated. He glanced over at his sister, and saw that she had her back to him, yet did not appear to be asleep. Tai thought she must be still feeling badly that she was safe inside the apartment, while the rest of Oidaba was in danger of being destroyed by Supreme Darkness. He wanted to say something to her, to possibly make her feel better, but he could think of nothing to say.

He must have eventually fallen asleep, for the next thing he knew, he had suddenly awoken, to find that something was not right in the apartment. There was a chill hanging about the air, as if the air conditioning had been left on for the entire night, and the room seemed to be in shadow, even as Tai looked about the room. 

A sudden fear came over Tai a moment or two after he had gotten up, as if something terrible was about to happen. He rose slowly to his feet, careful not to disturb his sister or their Digimon, and as he did so, it seemed to him that the cold chill suddenly increased, as if there were now four air conditioners going instead of only one. The floor beneath his feet felt as if it were covered in a layer of ice, and as he slowly headed towards Gennai's chair, it seemed that the shadows about the room seemed to thicken, and it was only until Tai was standing a foot away from the chair did he actually see it. Gennai was sleeping soundly in it, and try as he might, Tai could not wake him. 

He turned and headed towards the hallway where the other Digidestined were sleeping, when he saw Sora, clothed in a rather large t-shirt which hung down past her short sleeping shorts immerge from her bedroom. Even through the shadows, he could see that Sora had a worried look about her face. Her eyes became slightly more awake when she saw him, and came over to him, hugging her arms around her. 

"Tai, what's going on?" She asked, and then wrapped her arms around Tai and pulled him close. "It's so cold . . . and the shadows. When I got up, Mimi wasn't in her bed." 

Tai hugged Sora back, and felt a slight bit of warmth from her, which fought off some of the chill which had settled about them both. "Something's wrong. Gennai won't wake up . . . who else is missing?"

"I don't know. I only saw that Mimi was not there." Sora said, and shivered. Tai hugged her closer for a moment, and then the two of them went down the darkened hallway, their hands clasped together. 

The first bedroom they came to was the one that Sora had occupied with Mimi and Joe. Mimi's bed was empty, and the shadows seemed to loom heavily over the bed, as if a dark storm cloud. Joe was lying in his own bed, still asleep. They woke him up, and he was rather startled to find the apartment in such a state, and was as confused as Sora was as to Mimi's whereabouts. Gommamon, who was sleeping at the foot of Joe's bed was awoken, and after Sora woke up Biyomon, who was sleeping soundly in Sora's bed, the three of them continued on to the next room. 

Izzy and T.K. were sleeping in their beds, yet Matt's bed was empty, and when they had been shaken awake, they did not know where Matt had gone, nor why the chill and the shadows loomed over the apartment. They awoke their Digimon, and the five of them returned to the living room. The shadows seemed to have only increased, so that the room was now nearly all in darkness, and Kari could only just be seen, still asleep in the hide-a-bed. Tai woke her up, and she also seemed startled to see the shadows about the apartment, and the cold chill in the air. She woke up Gatomon, and Tai shook Agumon awake, and the six of them stood together in the living room, huddled together to keep warm against the chill, which only seemed to be worsening. 

"What are we going to do?" Kari asked. "Did you wake up Gennai?"

"I tried to, but he won't wake up." Tai said, and all the Digidestined grew more worried still at this news. 

"Mimi and Matt wouldn't just leave us without a note or something." Joe said.

"Speaking purely from a logical viewpoint," Izzy said, sounding much calmer than he looked. "It would appear that whatever has caused such shadows and the chill about this apartment would also be responsible for the sudden disappearance of Mimi and Matt." 

"It has to be Supreme Darkness." Joe said, trying to remain calm. "But how is that possible? Gennai said that we would be safe inside this apartment!"

"It doesn't matter how safe we are." Kari said, a determined look in her eyes. "Mimi and Matt are gone, and we've got to find them."

"How can we find them if we don't even know where to start looking?" Joe asked.

Kari turned and looked down at Gatomon, who was standing next to her feet. "Do you think you can track them down?"

"I can try." Gatomon said, and she stood up on her hind legs and closed her eyes for several moments. When she opened them, she said, "I've got a scent, but it's kind of faint. I don't know how well I can follow it. All of these shadows are confusing my nose." 

Gatomon headed for the apartment door slowly, as if she were not entirely sure which way to go, and the Digidestined followed after her, not knowing what to expect. Gatomon paused at the front door, and after Kari opened it for her, she started down the hallway, which was also filled with the strange shadows, with the Digidestined following closed behind

Several times Gatomon paused for a few moments to make sure she was going in the right direction. Each time she did this, the Digidestined grew more worried, wondering what was happening to Mimi and Matt. Gatomon halted in front of a closed door near the end of the hallway and said, "This is where the trail ends."

"This is a door which leads up to the roof." Sora said, sounding slightly confused. She glanced at Tai, who glanced at Sora for a moment before saying, "Let's go see what's up there." 


	9. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 9)

Kari opened the door and lead the way up a long, darkened staircase determinately, with Gatomon following right after her 

Kari opened the door and lead the way up a long, darkened staircase determinately, with Gatomon following right after her. Tai was next, followed closely by Sora, and then Joe and Izzy. The stairs seemed to be covered in a thin layer of ice, and the going was slow. All of the Digidestined were tense and worried, and their Digimon even more so, for they knew what must be waiting for them on the roof. 

The darkness seemed to grow even darker, if possible, and now there was no light to be seen at all, save for a soft glow from each of the Digidestined's digivices, which were already containing large amounts of energy. 

Kari paused at the top of the stairs, just before a closed door. She waited for the rest of the Digidestined to catch up with her, and then placed her hand on the door handle, and slowly opened it. A sudden blast of cold air came through the crack of the door, causing all of the Digidestined to shiver slightly. Kari stepped out onto the roof of the apartment, and the Digidestined followed after her, until they were all standing in a small group. Another blast of cold air met them, as if winds drawn out of the north, and they stared out at the figures which were standing just before them.

Mimi and Matt were standing several feet in front of them, as if they were frozen, staring blankly back at the Digidestined. At their feet were Gabumon and Palmon, both apparently frozen as well. They were all surrounded by black light, and cold winds seemed to swirl about them. 

The Digidestined rushed forward, but then found they could go no further some four feet away from Mimi and Matt, as if they had been stopped by an invisible barrier. "Mimi! Matt!" Kari yelled in desperation. "Can you hear me?"

At the sound of her voice, the shadows about the entire rooftop suddenly deepened, so that the Digidestined could only see themselves and Mimi and Matt, and everything else was shrouded in darkness. A voice suddenly came rippling through the shadows, and it seemed that the voice was coming from everywhere at once. The voice was rather deep, and it seemed to the Digidestined that the shadows themselves were talking. "They can neither see or hear you . . . it is useless to try to contact them." 

The Digidestined looked about them at the sound of the voice, trying to find out where it was coming from, but they could not. It was several moments until Tai mustered up enough courage to speak. "Who are you? What have you done to our friends?" 

"My identity is far less pressing at the moment than the condition of your so-called friends." The voice came rippling through the shadows about the Digidestined. "As for what has befallen your friends, that is plain enough. These two, of all the Digidestined, are those who are most susceptible to the powers of darkness. They are those who were most easy to overcome, both having shadows dwelling within them."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked quietly. The Digidestined were all looking at each other in astonishment, as they had no idea of what this voice was talking about. 

"Come now," The voice said, and for a moment it appeared filled with contempt. "You have not noticed that these two are slightly different from the rest of you, that they are of darker minds then the rest of you? The one called Matt is largely consumed with looking out for himself, and he cares not of how he achieves this. The one called Mimi is known to you all as one who is very often joyful, yet this is merely a shield to cover up the fact that she is often scared of many things, and is the easiest of you all to be persuaded into darkness; with the promise that she and none of her friends would ever be harmed again. The darkness has largely overcome them, and they are now mindless servants to it." 

"That's impossible!" Kari yelled. "No Digidestined would ever do that!" 

"Speak not of such matters, for they are above your power to understand." The voice from the shadows boomed out suddenly, and even Kari took a step backwards. The chill in the air grew worse, as if the wind threatened to bring ice and snow at any moment. 

Kari glanced back to the other Digidestined, who looked back at her, filled with determination. They were all rather frightened, yet they would not show it, and allow the shadows yet another reason to smirk. Kari turned back to the shadows, and slowly held aloft her tag and crest, from which was glowing a faint white light. "I may not understand the powers of darkness," Kari said, in a rather small voice, "But you can't understand the power of light. It shines forth wherever there is darkness and will overcome it."

T.K. moved up and stood next to Kari, holding aloft his own tag and crest, which was also glowing with light. "And hope is something that darkness can never defeat, and it is a power for all those who think the darkness has won."

The light shining from the two crests grew steadily brighter, until the shadows did not seem so dark, and some of the chill in the air seemed to lessen. For a moment the voice did not say anything, as if it was at a loss for words, but then it blazed forth suddenly, and the shadows grew once more. "I grow tired of banding words with such meaningless fools. It is time for you all to be destroyed. It would be a fitting end indeed to see your defeat at the hands of those you once knew as friends, yet I believe I can create a means of destruction for you all which will be much more grievous to bear." The shadows to the right of where Mimi and Matt were standing parted suddenly, as if a large curtain that had just been pulled, and Wraithmon appeared, hovering a few inches off the ground, his black cloaks swirling about him, intermingling with the shadows so that it was difficult to tell where the cloaks ended and the shadows began. His sword was sheathed, and his arms hung loosely at his sides as he glided silently forward a few feet, so that he stood some half-dozen feet from the Digidestined, who backed away from him until their backs hit the closed door which lead back down into the apartment. A sudden chill had radiated from the shadows so that it was as if biting ice and snow were being driven hard against the Digidestined, and they huddled closer to one another, yet Kari and T.K. stood their ground, holding aloft their tags and crests, which seemed to defeat some of the cold chill.

"We're not afraid of you." Kari said, in a rather small voice which seemed to be partially drowned out by the shadows.

A laugh seemed to erupt suddenly from the shadows that loomed about them, one filled with contempt and echoed darkly about them. "You claim not to fear, yet you shiver at the power of the shadows which lie before you."

Kari said nothing in response, and instead held her tag and crest out before her, and a white radiance spilled from it once more. It seemed to force some of the shadows back which had crept rather near to the Digidestined, and even Wraithmon backed away slightly from the light. T.K. held his tag and crest before him as well, and together, their light drove the shadows farther back, and the chill air seemed to have lessened greatly. 

Wraithmon glided forward, closer to the Digidestined, heedless of the power of the light, which seemed to increase as he drew nearer to them. He drew his sword slowly, and shadows seemed to gather about it, until it was afire with dark flames which were not seriously affected by the power of the light. Kari and T.K. did not withdraw, yet merely glared at Wraithmon and the shadows, filled with determination, and the light of their crests grew brighter still. Wraithmon hesitated for a moment at the increase of the power of the light, yet continued slowly on, his black sword raised slightly. The Digidestined still huddled together near the door, as if they could not move. Wraithmon slowly raised his sword as he drew nearer to Kari and T.K., who did not back down. 

There was a sudden explosion of white light just behind where the Digidestined were huddled, and they were sent sprawling several feet forward. As they climbed to their feet, shaken from the fright they were in, they saw that the door had been thrown wide open, and that Gennai stood, seemingly filling the entire door frame, covered in a white light. He strode forward onto the rooftop, and his eyes were aflame with a light that the Digidestined had not seen before. He drew his golden broadsword from beneath his cloak, and stepped between Wraithmon and Kari and T.K., who withdrew to join the other Digidestined. 

The shadows, which had retreated further away from the door when Gennai had entered now seemed to laugh once more. "Would you stand in the way of the shadows, old one? Surely you know that you cannot overcome us."

Gennai made no reply, but stared with anger burning in his eyes at Wraithmon, who lowered his sword slightly. "Alone, perhaps, I cannot defeat you. But with the power of those who might stand against you, you shall be defeated." Gennai said, in a low voice, and glanced back at the Digidestined.

Kari turned to Gatomon, who was looking up at her as if she already knew what she was going to say. "Gatomon, let's go." 

"Gatomon digivolved to . . . Angewoman." 

Wraithmon looked up at Angewoman, who was floating several yards above the rooftop, glaring down at him with evident dislike. There was a shimmering light about her, one which easily defeated much of the shadows which had once more drifted across the rooftop. 

Tai glanced over at Mimi and Matt, who were still frozen and staring blankly back at them. The shadows loomed still about them, as they had been untouched by the power of the light. He then glanced at Sora, who was still standing very close to him, and she smiled slightly, and although it was bittersweet, it somehow seemed to overcome the shadows which had been looming about the Digidestined, seemingly preventing them from attacking. He held out his digivice slowly, and Agumon nodded grimly and leapt into the power that was pouring from it. 

"Agumon warp-digivolved to . . . WarGreymon!" 

WarGreymon took to the air at once, and hovered a few yards to the side of Angewoman. Wraithmon glanced back at the other Digidestined, who avoided his stare, and then began to ascend into the air, as if he were being lifted by an invisible crane. Once he was level with Angewoman and WarGreymon, he began to advance slowly upon them, walking through the air, while they slowly glided backwards, drawing him away from the rooftop, and out over the long, silent pier far below. 

Gennai at once sheathed his sword and ran over to where Mimi and Matt, along with their Digimon, were standing as statues. He stood before them in silence for several moments, as if deep in thought, and the Digidestined watched him with bated breath. Finally he turned back to the Digidestined and said, in a rather low voice, "There is much of this matter that I would like to discuss with you all, but there is not time. For the moment, it seems that the shadows have them in a sort of trance, and one that I cannot easily break. I must think on this matter for several minutes, before a solution occurs to me."

"Is what Wraithmon said true?" Joe asked, rather nervously. 

"We must discuss such matters later. For now, we must deal with Wraithmon, or at least discover a way to send him away from here." Gennai said, and then he turned back to the frozen forms of Mimi and Matt. 

The Digidestined glanced at one another for a moment in silence, and then Izzy picked up his Digivice. "Wraithmon cannot be defeated unless we put all of our strengths together. Tentomon—"

"I'm already ahead of you, Izzy." Tentomon said, as he took to the air. 

"Tentomon warp-digivolved to . . . HerculesKabuterimon."

The enormous yellow beetle took to the air, and Wraithmon barely had time to move aside before HerculesKabuterimon's large mandibles struck him. Wraithmon stared at the three Digimon floating in the air just before him, yet made no move to attack. 

Sora glanced down at Biyomon, and then up at Wraithmon, who still did not move. She slowly withdrew her digivice, but then closed her eyes and tightened her grip about the digivice. She felt Tai's grasp on her hand tighten slightly, and she glanced up at him. He nodded and smiled slightly, and Sora turned again to look at Biyomon. She had seen what Wraithmon could do to Digimon, and she did not want her friend to be hurt again. Still, she knew that they could not win unless they all fought, and so Sora slowly held out her Digivice over Biyomon. 

"Biyomon warp-digivolved to . . . Phoenixmon!" 

As the large reddish bird took flight and soared high above where the other Digimon were standing against Wraithmon, Sora still could not help feeling worried about her friend. She shivered slightly as a chill wind swept over the Digidestined, and then turned back to the face off in the skies above them. 

Wraithmon still stood in midair, unmoving, his cloaks swarming about him in the strong wind which seemed to have been stirred up by the shadows, which were once more rallying about him. His sword was at his side, yet he made no move to raise it. 

Angewoman drew a shimmering arrow back upon her white longbow and let it fly. "Celestial Arrow!" The arrow shot forth from the string, and smote into Wraithmon, who made no move to step aside. He stepped back from the force of the hit, but then returned to where he had been standing. 

Phoenixmon rose higher into the air upon her large wings, the air about her glowing from the incredible heat contained within her. Fire streaked suddenly from her open beak, and engulfed Wraithmon in the midst of it. The flames burned fiercely about Wraithmon, yet he made no move to put them out, or even appear to notice that he was standing in the midst of a very large bonfire. The flames burned themselves out several moments later, and still Wraithmon made no move. 

Angewoman glanced over to WarGreymon, rather puzzled. "What is going on? Why doesn't he attack us?" 

Gennai, who was still studying Mimi and Matt closely, glanced up for a moment at the stand off, and then turned very quickly to the Digidestined, who were as confused as their Digimon. "Wraithmon is drawing energy from the shadows about him," Gennai said in a low voice. "In addition to Mimi, Matt, and their Digimon. If we do not attack first and disturb his concentration, he will soon become too powerful for us to handle, in addition to harming Mimi and Matt further." 

T.K. turned to Patamon, and held up his Digivice. "You ready, pal?"

Patamon nodded, and flew into the energy that was flowing from the Digivice. 

"Patamon digivolved to . . . Angemon!" The angel-type Digimon rose up on three pairs of wings, holding aloft his golden staff in both hands. Even as he did so, he suddenly felt the air about him grow suddenly colder, as if winds had been drawn from far to the north. The other Digimon noticed this as well, and backed away from Wraithmon, slightly. 

"Everyone, attack Wraithmon now!" Angemon commanded, as he alighted in midair next to Angewoman. "We must distract him from drawing any more power from the shadows!" 

"Celestial Arrow!" An arrow of white light was drawn back in the string and let fly.

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon gathered energy together in a small sphere between his gauntlets, which grew very rapidly as he raised them over his head, and he threw the large sphere of energy with all his might.

"Crimson Flame!" A torrent of flames shot forth from Phoenixmon's open beak, directly for the still form of Wraithmon.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" Electricity rippled across HerculesKabuterimon's body as it was gathered together in his short arms, and he threw a sphere of concentrated electrical energy for Wraithmon. 

"Hand of Fate!" A beam of white light shot out of Angemon's outretched right fist, and streaked directly for Wraithmon. 

All of these attacks slammed into Wraithmon nearly at the same time, resulting in a blinding explosion which lit up the night sky for several moments, before it finally died away. When the Digidestined were able to look up at the spot where Wraithmon had been standing, they were rather disappointed. Wraithmon still stood on the same spot in midair that he had been before, yet nearly all of the shadows which had been about him were now gone. 

Wraithmon slowly raised his sword, still staring at all of the Digimon who were standing before him, and despite themselves, they all moved farther away from him. The blade of the sword suddenly became slightly transparent, although it still burned with a dark fire. "Phantom Sword!" 

Wraithmon flew through the air suddenly straight for HerculesKabuterimon, who was easily the largest target, and unfortunately could not move out of the way in time. The blade of the sword passed through HerculesKabuterimon, even as he turned to dodge to one side, and he was suddenly bathed in a yellow light. The light flashed about him a few times, during which he attempted to attack Wraithmon, but then his wings suddenly stopped beating, and he fell through the air, and de-digivolved to Tentomon, who was caught by Angewoman, as he was not strong enough to fly on his own. 

Joe turned suddenly to Gommamon, who was watching at his feet, and held out his Digivice. "I'm tired of this guy throwing around our Digimon! Let's go, Gommamon!"

"Gommamon Digivolved to . . . Ikkakumon!" "Ikkakumon Digivolved to . . . Zudomon!" 

Zudomon leapt suddenly from the edge of the rooftop, his large hammer held over his head. "Vulcan's Hammer!" The hammer rippled with energy, and was about to be brought down upon Wraithmon, who suddenly had turned his gaze upon Zudomon.

"Phantom Sword!" The sword leapt up to meet the oncoming hammer, and when the two collided, there was a sudden explosion of dark light, and Zudomon was thrown backwards. He was in danger of slamming into the rooftop, when he was suddenly enveloped in yellow light, and de-digivolved to Gommamon just before Joe leapt and caught him. 

"Phantom Sword!" The sword blazed again with dark light as it became intangible, and Wraithmon flew suddenly towards Phoenixmon, who had been hovering directly above him. The blade passed through Phoenixmon, even as she tried to rise higher, and she plummeted several yards before she caught herself. She too was enveloped in yellow light, before de-digivolving to Biyomon, who just had strength enough to fly back to the rooftop, before falling wearily into Sora's arms. Sora hugged her friend close, and she felt terrible about sending her up to fight Wraithmon, when she knew she wasn't powerful enough to stand up to him. She felt Tai's arm go around her waist, and she leaned against him, and shut her eyes for a moment. 

Gennai turned back to the Digidestined, even as Wraithmon turned to stare at the three remaining Digimon. "Kari and T.K., listen to me. As far as I can tell, the only device we have that will rid Mimi and Matt of the hold of the shadows in time enough is the power of your crests. Both of you, stand before Mimi and Matt, and hold out your crests." Gennai said, and Kari and T.K. did as he asked.

As the Digidestined watched, the crest of Light and the crest of Hope began to shine faintly with a white light, and as Kari and T.K. concentrated, the light grew brighter. Slowly the powers of the crests began to slowly destroy the shadows that were upon Mimi and Matt, and several moments later, they both blinked and rubbed their eyes as if being awakened from a rather long sleep. Their Digimon recovered as well, and looked about them, confused as to why they were standing upon the rooftop. 

"What—what happened?" Mimi asked, when she saw the Digidestined standing before her with worried looks on their faces. "The last thing I remember was that it was so cold, and—" 

"There will be time for words later," Gennai said. "We are all very glad indeed to see your recovery, but your help is needed." He gestured to the stand off in the sky above. 

Matt shivered, as if recalling suddenly a painful memory, yet did not speak. Gabumon looked up expectantly at him, but he was not concentrating on the matter at hand, yet rather deep in thought. He held out his Digivice for a moment, but then slowly withdrew it, and stared down at it. 

"C'mon, Matt, we need your help!" T.K. said. Matt looked down at his younger brother, but not really noticing he was standing before him. 

"Palmon, let's—" Mimi started, holding out her Digivice, but was stopped by Gennai. 

"I think, if Matt can find the power within him to allow Gabumon to Digivolve, then this fight will soon end." Gennai said in a low voice. He turned to look at Matt, who was still staring at his younger brother as if he were not really there.

Tai walked over to where Matt was standing and said, "Matt, I know you've been through a lot, but we need you now, or Wraithmon will win again! We've got a chance, but we need you!" Matt glanced at Tai, and then down at his Digivice. Slowly, his hand tightened about it, and he held it over Gabumon, light shining from it. 

Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I know you can do it!" The light in the Digivice grew more powerful, and Matt looked at Mimi, and for the first time since the shadows had been lifted from him, he felt more like his old self. Power shot out of the Digivice, and slammed into Gabumon.

"Gabumon warp-digivolved to . . . MetalGarurumon!" 

The robotic wolf took off from the rooftop of the building upon metallic wings, and was soon floating in midair next to WarGreymon, who said, "Glad you could make it to the party."

"Let's crash it." MetalGarurumon growled, as several silos in his robotic body suddenly sprang open. "Ice Wolf Claw!" Many small missiles streaked out from the silos, and went streaming towards Wraithmon, who made no move to step aside. The missiles slammed into him, encasing him in a rather thick sheet of ice, which was shattered by a sudden blast of dark light. 

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated a large sphere of energy between his outstretched gauntlets, which he lobbed at Wraithmon. The sphere slammed into him, knocking him backwards through the air a few yards. 

"Angemon! We need more power!" T.K. shouted from the rooftop, still holding his crest, which suddenly glowed with light. 

"Angemon digivolved to . . . MagnaAngemon!" MagnaAngemon floated in the air next to Angewoman, his eight wings shimmering with white light, which caused even Wraithmon to take a step back. Wraithmon paused for a moment, glaring at the four Digimon standing in midair before him, and then flew suddenly towards WarGreymon. "Phantom Sword!" 

The blade became intangible, and while WarGreymon was about to dodge to one side, MagnaAngemon's sword, Excaliber suddenly shot out of his right hand, and he blocked the sword a few feet before it would have struck WarGreymon. MagnaAngemon and Wraithmon strained for a moment, trying to see which one would give, when MagnaAngemon suddenly struck upwards with his sword, knocking Wraithmon back. Even as Wraithmon recovered, MagnaAngemon dove down towards him, his sword outstretched. 

The two swords met in a small explosion of light, and both of their wielders were thrown back. MagnaAngemon raised Excaliber again and said through gritted teeth, "You will not win this time! Go back to the shadows and trouble no one ever again!" 

Wraithmon said nothing in response, but merely shot suddenly towards MagnaAngemon, his sword glowing with dark fire in his hand. "Phantom Sword!" The two swords collided once more, and both of those who wielded them were once more thrown backwards. 

Back on the rooftop, Tai, who once more was standing near Sora, who was still holding Biyomon in her arms, noticed that his crest was glowing with light, as well as his Digivice. Matt, who was now with the other Digidestined and watching the battle above them, noticed that his crest and Digivice was glowing with light as well. The light steadily grew stronger, as the battle between Wraithmon and MagnaAngemon continued, with neither getting the upper hand. Soon, the other Digidestined took notice of it as well, as the light soon lit up the entire rooftop. Gennai took notice of this as well, and while he seemed to be relieved and in a better mood than since before they all had gone to bed, he would not say anything. 

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon took notice of this light as well, and as they looked down towards the source of the light, the light suddenly became so bright that all the Digidestined had to look away, and the battle between Wraithmon and MagnaAngemon suddenly halted as the two of them turned to look upon the light. Wraithmon shrank back away from it, retreating several yards back into the night sky, and for a moment, the shadows which were still about him did not seem so dark. 

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were suddenly engulfed in a stream of white light issuing from the Digivices and crests, and they were struck with so much energy they thought they might burst. Then, as the light grew stronger still . . .

"WarGreymon . . . . MetalGarurumon . . . DNA Digivolved to . . . . Omnimon!" 

Omnimon stood as a forty foot tall warrior-type Digimon, hovering some twenty yards off the ground, several yards lower than where the other Digimon were standing in midair. He wore armor of white, light and flexible, yet stronger than steel. Short talons protruded from his feet, and out of his helmet came two small horns. A long scarlet cape flowed down his shoulders, as if it were woven of water. His right arm was of MetalGarurumon, the shoulder studded with spikes, and protruding from the place where MetalGarurumon's jaws would be was a large cannon which seemed to ripple with power. His left arm was of WarGreymon, and coming from the place where WarGreymon's mouth would be, was a very long sword. Upon its blade was carven many runes, the like of which surpassed the knowledge of many to decipher, and light glinted off of its finely sharpened edges, to rival that of diamonds. His eyes suddenly blazed to life, as they turned to glare at Wraithmon, who had regained much of his composure, and was staring down at this new Digimon with an air of contempt, his sword lowered in his hand.

"Who—who is that?" Kari asked in awe, as all of the Digidestined looked up at Omnimon in shock. 

"That is Omnimon, the combination of the powers of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." Gennai replied, who sounded not at all surprised to see such a Digimon appear. "He is a very powerful Digimon, created when there was a struggle between the powers of good and evil of those of the Digital World, and the powers of good have stepped in to give us a hand."

"There's no way we can lose now!" Joe said, punching the air with his fist.

"Omnimon's totally awesome!" T.K. said.

"Unfortunately, having such power contained within a Digimon makes that Digimon unstable. Omnimon will only last so long as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon can endure the stress of containing such power within themselves." Gennai said, yet the Digidestined were not grieved at this news, as Omnimon seemed so great and powerful that there was no way they could lose. 

Wraithmon glanced first towards MagnaAngemon, who was now floating in midair next to Angewoman, and then down at Omnimon, who was still staring up at him in anger. He raised his right arm, power growing suddenly within the large cannon, and Wraithmon did not budge. "Supreme Cannon!"

The large cannon fired suddenly, a vast sphere of brilliant white energy, which seemed to be almost like the explosion of a very small star. This vast sphere of white light slammed into Wraithmon, with enough power to easily level a very large city and the lands about it for a few miles. Wraithmon was uplifted and thrown at least a hundred yards away, but as he swiftly recovered and came flying back rather fast, the Digidestined knew that he could not be badly injured. 

"Phantom Sword!" Wraithmon shot towards Omnimon, who did not move out of the way. The blade became intangible, burning with dark flames, and then it passed into Omnimon's chest plate. Omnimon staggered backwards, as if he had been smote with a very heavy blow, and then appeared almost to fade from sight. Energy rippled across his armor, yet he remained standing, if not as powerful looking as before.

"This is what I had feared." Gennai said, as the Digidestined looked rather surprised to see Omnimon appear to have almost been defeated by Wraithmon. "Wraithmon's attack disrupts the flow of power and data in Digimon, which forces them, in many cases, to de-digivolve. Omnimon is especially susceptible to this, because of the unstable power within him."

"What can we do?" Sora asked. She had been relieved as all the others had been to see Omnimon, who appeared to be able to deal with Wraithmon easily, but now it did not seem the fight would be so easy.

"We must drain away much of the power Wraithmon received from the shadows, so that he will not be able to attack again." Gennai said.

"Phantom Sword!" Wraithmon shot suddenly towards Omnimon again, his blade becoming once more intangible, when MagnaAngemon appeared suddenly in front of him, Excaliber raised. The two swords collided, and both wielders were thrown back. Wraithmon's sword whistled through the air as it came down upon MagnaAngemon, but the Angel-type Digimon was faster, and in a flash of scarlet light, Excaliber sliced across Wraithmon, knocking him back.

At the same instant, Angewoman brought her arms above her head, and a halo of celestial light and power suddenly radiated out from her. "Heaven's Charm!" This halo of light struck Wraithmon even as he fell back, and Wraithmon was held suspended in midair in the midst of the halo of light, and the Digidestined saw dark shadows slip away from Wraithmon, to be destroyed by the power of the light. The light was gone several moments later, but now Wraithmon appeared less dark than he had been, and his sword was no longer aflame with dark fire. He rose slowly in the air, his sword raised, glaring at the three Digimon who were staring down at him, but made no move to attack.

All the Digidestined were watching the battle now rather tensely, hoping that Gennai was right, and that with the shadows gone, Wraithmon would be weakened enough so that he could be destroyed. Wraithmon glanced first from Angewoman, to MagnaAngemon, and then to Omnimon, his sword still lowered. 

Omnimon raised his own sword slightly, and power seemed to be growing in it, as light slowly shone forth from it. Wraithmon noticed this, and resolved to suddenly fly towards Omnimon, his own dark sword outstretched, the blade becoming intangible. "Phantom Sword!"

Omnimon raised his sword suddenly, and power erupted from its edges in what seemed to be flames of fire, and the light shining from it grew suddenly more intense, so that it halted even Wraithmon for a moment. "Transcendent Sword!" The sword suddenly flashed through the air as it was swept upwards, straight towards Wraithmon, who made a move to dodge to one side. The blade, shining with light and aflame with red fire, passed through Wraithmon without halting, and as it did so, a sudden explosion of dark light erupted from Wraithmon, which was turned to nothingness by the power of the light of the sword. Wraithmon fell back through the air, and as he did so, he separated into two separate pieces, which were rimmed now with a white light. His sword fell from his hand as he fell, and it disappeared into many small fragments, and was gone. He continued to fall for several yards, and his cloaks, still billowing about him, were slowly breaking up into nothingness. The white light which rimmed the two separate halves of his body grew brighter, until the light seemed to consume the two halves of Wraithmon, until, some ten yards above the ground, he was gone.

As the Digidestined upon the roof cheered, weak with relief, Omnimon de-digivolved back to Koromon and Tsunomon, who Angewoman caught and brought back to Tai and Matt, who were more than glad to see their Digimon partners. Angewoman and MagnaAngemon de-digivolved as well, and Kari and T.K. congratulated them as Gatomon and Patamon came back to them. Even Gennai was in a merry mood, and he stood to one side and smiled as he watched the Digidestined congratulated their Digimon. Tai took Sora's hand, rather discreetly, and they smiled warmly at each other. Mimi and Matt glanced towards one another, and smiled, and then hugged each other, but few of the other Digidestined even took notice, so relieved and glad they were that one more of Supreme Darkness was destroyed.

Finally, several minutes later, Gennai said, "It is well indeed that we have defeated another of Supreme Darkness, but let us now return to the apartment. We have only won another battle; the war is not yet done." At this the Digidestined gathered up their Digimon, who were all rather tired, and followed Gennai through the door which lead back down to the apartment building.


	10. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 10)

All the Digidestined looked at each other in silence after Joe, Matt and T.K. were gone, all their thoughts now concentrated on the one thought of finding out if their parents were all right. A few minutes later, Joe, Matt and T.K. came running back to the vehicle, they all knew that their parents were gone. Joe, Matt and T.K. reported this, all looking filled with despair and anger that they were too late, and the other Digidestined only became more worried that they too would be too late. Gennai pulled out of the parking space and went down the street like a shot, and a few moments later, was pulling into a parking spot in the rear of Hightonview Terrace, and Mimi, Kari, Izzy, Sora and Tai leapt out, followed by their respective Digimon, and tore into the building, taking the  
  
steps two at a time. Kari and Tai emerged out onto their own floor, and as they ran down the empty hallway, they both somehow knew already what they might find. Tai fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket, and placed the key in the lock with trembling fingers and then turned the handle. Both Kari and Tai glanced at each other before the door was opened, as if this act might somehow ensure that their parents would be inside. The door swung open, and they both ran in, and quickly searched the apartment, but to no avail. Their parents were gone, but their car keys and their mother's purse was still in its ordinary spot, something that was both grievous and somehow comforting at the same moment, that their parents were gone, yet some things were untouched and placed about in such a manner that it seemed as if they were home.  
  
They left the apartment, locking the door behind them, and trundled  
  
down the stairs, their hearts suddenly much heavier, as if there had suddenly  
  
been large lead weights fastened to their hearts. They said nothing to each other,  
  
despite the fact that their grievances were caused by the same thing. Mimi, Izzy  
  
and Sora emerged from their floors with equal expressions on their faces,  
  
something which might have suggested that they had lost nearly all hope. Their  
  
Digimon followed after, not even attempting to cheer up the Digidestined. The  
  
Digimon had seen the Digidestined's parents previously, and they were greived  
  
to see them gone, and even more so to see the Digidestined look so dejected and  
  
lost. The Digidestined and their Digimon emerged from Hightonview Terrace  
  
several moments later, as the stairwell seemed to have gained several floors since  
  
the time that the Digidestined had first climbed it.  
  
The others were waiting in the vehicle for them, and the Digidestined  
  
were not the only ones in the vehicle who felt rather sorrowful when they saw  
  
the looks on the other Digidestined's faces as they climbed into the vehicle  
  
without a word. Gennai looked at all the Digidestined in the rearview mirror, yet  
  
made no move to start up the vehicle again. There were no words that he could  
  
speak which might ease the sorrow that each of the Digidestined felt which was  
  
burning as a fire in each of their hearts.  
  
Tai slowly reached for Sora's hand, and when their fingertips touched, it  
  
seemed to him that a sudden power was woken up inside his own heart,  
  
something which somehow eased the pain of the loss of his parents. Although  
  
the grief was still rather large, the power that had awoken at Sora's touch seemed  
  
to form a sort of barrier about the grief over losing his parents, and he felt  
  
slightly less greived than before. Sora had felt something as well, and she slowly  
  
looked up at Tai, and for a moment, they both stared into each other's eyes. Tai  
  
perceived only grief in her reddish-brown eyes, a doubt that the world would  
  
ever again be all right. Then, it seemed, there was a small candle lit in the midst  
  
of the shadows that the grief seemed to be forming, and some of the grief seemed  
  
to disappear. Sora smiled slowly, a rather small smile, but it lit up her face  
  
suddenly, breaking through the mask of sorrow which had covered it.  
  
Tai smiled back, as well as he could, as the power of the sorrow seemed to  
  
limit those in which it plagued to show no emotion, yet the power that had  
  
awakened in Tai defeated much of the power of sorrow, and as he squeezed  
  
Sora's hand slightly, the power of sorrow lost much of its hold upon him, and he  
  
smiled wider. Sora's own smile grew as well, and the shadow was lost from her  
  
eyes.  
  
The other Digidestined slowly began to look slightly less sorrowful, as if  
  
they had accepted the fact that their parents were gone, and that they would  
  
have to find them. They were still rather grieved, but it was not as bad as before,  
  
and they all slowly felt as if some of the weight on their hearts was gone as well.  
  
The vehicle was silent for a few moments more, until Gennai finally spoke in a  
  
low voice. "I cannot ease your pain, although I wish there was some way that I  
  
could. While this is very grievous news to you all, take heart in knowing that  
  
your parents are safe, for the moment, and that they may still be rescued. There  
  
is still Supreme Darkness to reckon with, and it seems that they are enacting  
  
some sort of plan. Look up at the sky." The Digidestined looked up at the sky,  
  
and saw that dark clouds were slowly moving overhead, as if a rather large  
  
storm was gathering.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Mimi asked. "Can we just go back  
  
home?"  
  
"That would be a very good idea." Gennai said, although he did not  
  
appear to be paying much attention. He was looking out of one of the side  
  
windows at the gathering clouds. He turned back to the Digidestined, as if to  
  
continue, when he paused and glanced at the control panel of the vehicle before  
  
him. He was silent for a moment before he said, "There are several Digimon  
  
converging upon this vehicle. They shall be here in some two minutes, although I  
  
cannot tell who they are exactly." He paused again, and then said, "I feel the  
  
power of evil drawing closer, so it would appear that Supreme Darkness is  
  
among them."  
  
"I've had it!" Mimi yelled out suddenly. "I'm tired of all this fighting!  
  
Supreme Darkness this, and Supreme Darkness that! I'm going home!" She  
  
opened the door and jumped out of the vehicle, Palmon scrambling after her,  
  
before any of the other Digidestined could say anything. She ran straight  
  
towards Hightonview Terrace, her pink purse flying out behind her.  
  
Matt was the first out of the vehicle after her, and the other Digidestined  
  
soon followed, with Gennai following slowly behind, watching the sky warily.  
  
Mimi was nearly to the main entrance of the apartment complex, when Matt  
  
grabbed her arm, took both of her hands in his, and held her back. She stared at  
  
Matt with wide eyes for a moment, before collapsing into his arms, crying rather  
  
hard. Matt held her for several moments while the other Digidestined gathered  
  
around her, and looking at each other rather helplessly.  
  
Finally Kari put a hand on Mimi's back and said quietly, "Mimi, I know  
  
you've been through a lot, especially after what happened last night. But you  
  
can't give up. I know it's really hard sometimes, but we need you. You can't give  
  
up, because if you do, then they will win!"  
  
Mimi turned to look at Kari in silence for a moment, before she said,  
  
"How could they do this to me? How could they take my parents away?"  
  
Kari had no answer to this, but she kept her hand on Mimi's back, as Matt  
  
hugged her slightly closer. Gennai came up behind Mimi and put a hand gently  
  
on her shoulder, yet rested the other upon the hilt of his sword, as if he expected  
  
trouble at any moment.  
  
"Mimi, there is no easy answer to such a question. I  
  
would need to speak of the true evil that is in those you do not wish to be named.  
  
To them, your parents are merely small objects which might be used as a  
  
bartering tool, and little else."  
  
"I just want all of this to be over with so that I can go back home, and be  
  
with my parents and friends, and pretend like none of this ever happened."  
  
Mimi said, although she did not sound as greived as she was a few moments  
  
before.  
  
"I should like nothing more than that as well, as I am sure all of us  
  
would." Gennai said. "But we cannot have this, until those you would not name  
  
are defeated. Every moment that those you do not name stay in this world  
  
longer, they come closer and closer to taking over this city. Not long after that, all  
  
of Japan will be under their control, and after that, even the world may fall under  
  
their power. We are the only ones of a few that have a chance to stand against  
  
them, and so what else should we do otherwise? We might stand aside and not  
  
fight against them, and simply be enslaved as all the rest would be, but  
  
deserving it more than all others, for we, of all folk, had the power to at least halt  
  
those that you would not name for a while, yet we did not. We have all suffered  
  
much already, and this last blow seems to be the worst by far, but we cannot give  
  
up. More hardships lie before us, no doubt, yet we cannot give up, for if we  
  
should, then eventually, the whole world would be under their dominion."  
  
Mimi looked up at Gennai as he finished speaking, and for a moment she  
  
did not say anything. Then she looked about at the other Digidestined and the  
  
Digimon, who were all looking back at her filled with concern, yet she could still  
  
see their own grief still about their faces. She glanced down at Palmon, who  
  
looked up at her encouragingly, and then she said, in a soft voice, "You're right,  
  
Gennai. I have been selfish, only thinking about myself. I'm a Digidestined, and I  
  
have to continue fighting." She looked up at Matt and smiled slightly, and he  
  
smiled back in return. Then, letting Matt go, Mimi picked up Palmon and turned  
  
back to Gennai. "Where are these Digimon you said were coming, Gennai? The  
  
sooner they get here, the sooner we can defeat Supreme Darkness, and the  
  
sooner the world will be saved."  
  
Gennai turned back to look up at the sky, which was now nearly filled  
  
with dark clouds. The sun was almost hidden, except for a few rays of light  
  
which managed to escape through the oncoming darkness. He paused, as if deep  
  
in thought, and then said, "They are now less than two blocks away." He glanced  
  
towards the street which ran in front of Hightonview Terrace, over which a few  
  
cars passed, unawares of the gathering clouds, or even of what was drawing  
  
nearer. "There is no way, unfortunately, to block the traffic upon this street, and I  
  
fear that some of the citizens of this city may fall casualty to the battle which will  
  
no doubt occur shortly."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kari asked, rather worried now for the  
  
unfortunate person who might get caught in the middle of the battle.  
  
"I can think of no way to divert the flow of traffic through this street with  
  
the time we have," Gennai said, and he glanced up again at the clouds, as if they  
  
somehow unnerved him. "Hopefully, once the battle commences, the folk will  
  
avoid this place, but unfortunately, there may be some—" He was cut short by  
  
the sudden loud rush of rocket engines, as several Mechanorimon dropped  
  
suddenly from the sky; landing in a group on either side of the vehicle. Half a  
  
dozen Tankmon came rolling around a corner, a block away from them, and  
  
Gardromon appeared from the opposite direction.  
  
The robot-type Digimon rapidly surrounded the Digidestined, who  
  
bunched up together, glaring at the Digimon which surrounded them. Gennai's  
  
hand was still on the hilt of his sword, yet he did not draw it, but stared with  
  
growing anger at the Digimon which surrounded them. The Digimon of the  
  
Digidestined stood protectively before their friends, brimming with anger and  
  
ready to Digivolve at any moment.  
  
The Digimon which were surrounding the Digidestined made no move to  
  
attack, but stood as statues about them, as if to prevent them from escaping. The  
  
clouds slowly drifted farther across the sky, until even the sun was covered, and  
  
it appeared almost to be dusk, although it was only early afternoon. There was a  
  
sudden blaze of dark light, some ten feet in front of the Digidestined, yet within  
  
the ring of Digimon, as if night had flashed before them suddenly. The  
  
Digidestined glanced away from the light, and a figure appeared in the middle of  
  
it, hovering a few feet above the pavement.  
  
A high pitched laugh, not unlike shattering glass suddenly rang out  
  
before them, and as the Digidestined looked towards the source of the sound,  
  
they saw Kronosmon standing in the air before them, his small dark eyes fixed  
  
menacingly upon them. While Kronosmon actually was shorter than most of the  
  
Digidestined in stature, a sort of power rippled about him, which was different  
  
than the power that the other members of Supreme Darkness possessed. Reality  
  
and light seemed to bend about him, as if he were not completely in existence,  
  
and was disrupting those things that were. Nonetheless, the Digimon stood their  
  
ground, and tried to return his stare.  
  
"So youse are the famous Digidestined." Kronosmon said, his eyes  
  
traveling over their ranks, and he smirked. "Youse seem to have been causing a  
  
disturbance in our little bizness. Therefore, the boss has sent me to put youse all  
  
on ice. Leas' of which would be you, old man." He glanced pointedly at Gennai,  
  
who made no move to answer. "Youse especially have put the skids on all of our  
  
plans in the past, Gennai. So I've got orders to fit you out with some cement  
  
shoes."  
  
"You are advised to keep to yourself the wishes of your master, and to  
  
give back those whom you have kidnapped," Gennai said, and drew his  
  
broadsword. "I have little interest in anything you have to say."  
  
"I think youse will be especially interested in this." Kronosmon replied, as  
  
if he had not heard. He gestured towards the Mechanorimon which had stood  
  
silently in the ring about them, and as one, they turned and went off in several  
  
directions at once. "These robots have specific orders to destroy everything in the  
  
city. So, the real question is, will youse save the city, or stay and fight me?"  
  
The Mechanorimon continued on their way down four separate streets,  
  
randomly firing their powerful lasers, knocking holes through store windows,  
  
crushing parked cars, and sending countless bricks smashing down to the  
  
ground as some of their shots found their marks higher up upon buildings.  
  
Gennai turned back to the Digidestined, but before he could say a word,  
  
Kari thrust out her Digivice. "Gatomon! We've got to stop them!"  
  
"Gatomon Digivolved to . . . Angewoman!"  
  
Angewoman took to the sky, following after two of the Mechanorimon,  
  
who had turned a corner, the street behind them filled with charred holes and  
  
debris. There had been a few cars which happened to be unluckily passing by,  
  
but they had not been seriously harmed, and their drivers quickly evacuated the  
  
scene.  
  
"Tentomon warp-Digivolved to . . . HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolved to . . . Angemon!"  
  
Both Izzy and T.K followed after their Digimon, who took to the air,  
  
chasing after the remaining Mechanorimon. The rest of the Digidestined turned  
  
to face Kronosmon, all glaring down at him. Kronosmon appeared not to take  
  
any notice, and instead smirked and said, "So youse is thinking of taking me?  
  
Youse haven't got much of a chance. I've been sent on lotsa jobs before, and  
  
many of them was more dangerous than this. Let's see what you got."  
  
"Agumon warp-digivolved to . . . WarGreymon!"  
  
"Biyomon warp-digivolved to . . . Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Gabumon warp-digivolved to . . . MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"So youse would pull a knife on me?" Kronosmon asked, his eyes  
  
flashing. "I'll pull a cannon on youse. Youse send one of mine to the hospital, I'll  
  
send one of yourse to the morgue. That's the way of Supreme Darkness."  
  
"That's the Chicago way, you mean." Mimi said angrily. "That's from the 'Untouchables.'"  
  
"And what do youse think I am?" Kronosmon said, as the three other  
  
Digimon sized him up. He only stood about half the height of WarGreymon, and  
  
Phoenixmon, were she perched on the ground would have towered over him, yet  
  
there was a power radiating from him which seemed to make him bigger than all  
  
the others.  
  
"So which one of youse wants to be the first to have a one way ticket back  
  
to the rookie stage?" Kronosmon asked, as he slowly advanced upon them. The  
  
Digidestined stood fast next to Gennai, but as Kronosmon came closer, they  
  
began to feel the disturbance he was causing. It was like a slight wind was  
  
somehow tugging at them, from many directions at once, and they did not know  
  
which way they might go.  
  
"Nova Force!" WarGreymon generated a sphere of energy, which rapidly  
  
expanded as he raised his gauntlets above his head and lobbed it as hard as he  
  
could at Kronosmon. The sphere of energy detonated upon Kronosmon head on,  
  
yet he did not halt in his advance, and the sphere soon disappeared.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Several missiles fired simultaneously from silos which  
  
sprang open upon MetalGarurumon's robotic body, and went streaming towards  
  
Kronosmon, who made no move to dodge them. Instead, the clock face upon  
  
Kronosmon's body split open down the middle, and the missiles streaked into  
  
the black void within and were gone. A moment later, several spinning black  
  
gears shot out of the void and went rocketing directly for the three Digimon.  
  
"Spinning Gears!"  
  
WarGreymon managed to slice through two of them with his gauntlets,  
  
but was struck heavily in the chest by another and was sent flying back.  
  
MetalGarurumon was hit by two and was knocked sprawling. Phoenixmon rose  
  
up upon her mighty wings, as if to outrun the gears, yet they struck her hard  
  
upon her back, and she plummeted several yards before she could catch herself.  
  
"Hand of Time!" Three beams of dark light shot out suddenly from  
  
Kronosmon's outstretched hands, and each one struck one of the Digimon, while  
  
they were trying to get up. They appeared to freeze for a moment, as if they were  
  
nothing more than images upon a television, and someone had pressed the pause  
  
button. Then, they began to shrink, and as they did, they became distorted, as  
  
Kronosmon was, until they had reverted back to their rookie levels.  
  
As Sora, Tai and Matt ran over to their Digimon to help them up,  
  
Kronosmon turned back to Gennai. "That was too easy. Youse is far too  
  
overconfident for your own good. I'll be back, Gennai, and next time, I'll bring  
  
the boss with me. Youse won't get off so easy next time." In a flash of dark light,  
  
he was gone.  
  
Gennai sighed wearily, as he sheathed his broadsword. Kari, T.K., and  
  
Izzy came running up three different streets, carrying their Digimon, who  
  
appeared rather worn out.  
  
"We managed to finally stop them, but not before they caused a lot of  
  
damage to ten city blocks." Izzy said, as he came nearer to them.  
  
Gennai said nothing, but merely looked at them all for a moment, as if at a  
  
loss for words. Silently, he moved back to the vehicle, and the Digidestined  
  
followed after him, most carrying their worn out Digimon. No one had much of  
  
anything to say, everyone's minds were upon their parents, and if they would  
  
ever see them again.  
  
The ride back to Gennai's apartment through the empty streets was  
  
uneventful, and nothing was said. Tai stared out of the window, lost in thought,  
  
Sora's hand clasped tightly in his. The other Digidestined stared out of the  
  
window, or off into space, all deep in thought. The dark clouds still loomed in  
  
the sky, blotting out the sun, and as they passed by the empty streets, not a soul  
  
could be seen. It was as if everyone realized that something terrible was going to  
  
happen, and the best thing they could do would be to stay inside.  
  
Gennai concentrated on the empty road ahead, as if it were somehow  
  
vastly more important than usual. He felt weary, but not only from all that had  
  
happened that day, but weary of it all, of the fighting and running and hiding,  
  
not to mention the dangers that he was subjecting the Digidestined to. But, as he  
  
reflected on the matter, he knew that he could never have stood up to Supreme  
  
Darkness by himself, and that if the Digidestined had not aided him against  
  
them, the whole world might have already fallen to their power. The Digital  
  
World already had, and it was in sadder shape then he ever remembered seeing  
  
it in before.  
  
He happened to glance over at the dashboard radar counsel, and saw to  
  
his astonishment a sight which made his blood grow chill. He concentrated on  
  
the matter of what the radar revealed, and found that it was true. After all that  
  
the Digidestined and he had gone through today, it seemingly was not over.  
  
Several Digimon were converging upon the vehicle, from the sky above. Gennai  
  
fed the digital field energy into the onboard computer with a few keystrokes, and  
  
glanced at the readout as he turned a sharp right and pressed down on the  
  
accelerator.  
  
With a sigh, he turned reluctantly back to the Digidestined, who all  
  
appeared as weary as he, or wearier. They were all holding onto their Digimon,  
  
nearly all of which had their eyes closed. "I fear that our troubles are not yet  
  
over," he said, as the Digidestined turned suddenly towards them, their faces  
  
revealing anger and disbelief at his words. 


	11. Digimon: Supreme Darkness (Part 11)

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joe said, voicing many of the Digidestined's thoughts.   
"Haven't we gone through enough today? First our parents are kidnapped, and then we   
have to save the city from that gangster wannabe, and now you're telling us that we   
can't go home and sleep?"  
"I seldom jest, and certainly not over a matter holding such importance." Gennai said,   
controlling the level of anger in his voice. "I am weary as well, kindly do not forget.   
However, there are only two members of Supreme Darkness left, and if we should   
manage to defeat them, we can all rest as much as we will."  
"What are we going to do?" Sora asked, glancing down at Biyomon, who looked back   
up at her friend, trying to appear less tired than she really was.  
Gennai glanced back at the counsel before responding. "For the moment, I shall attempt   
to evade them, but I think that shall not prove well. When that occurs, I have other   
things to attempt. I wish to keep your Digimon from battling as long as they can, for   
unless I am mistaken, the end is drawing near, for good or ill, and they shall all need   
their strength. Joe, distribute some of those food bars to the Digimon so that they may   
refresh their energy supplies." Joe zipped open the duffel bag, and handed out several   
of the foil-wrapped food bars to the Digimon, who took them rather gratefully.   
Gennai hit several buttons on the dashboard, and pulled back a lever. Wings folded out   
of the sides of the vehicle, while the wheels turned on their sides, and a large engine   
folded out of the back of the vehicle. There was a low rumbling, and then the vehicle   
shot forward suddenly, causing everything upon either side of the vehicle to be   
smeared suddenly into a blur. Gennai pulled back another lever, and the vehicle began   
rising in the air at an angle, shooting into the fog-covered sky. Once the vehicle leveled   
out above the tallest buildings in the city, and nearly entering the fog which hung over   
the city, Gennai increased the speed, forcing all of the Digidestined back into their   
seats. He glanced at the counsel and said, "Our pursuers are catching up to us. It seems   
they anticipated our taking to the air." Gennai increased the speed of the vehicle again,   
and for a few moments, all was silent, as the Digidestined craned to look at the view   
screen to see if they were still being pursued. The blips of light on the screen indicated   
that they still were being followed, even after Gennai increased their speed several   
more times.  
"Gennai, shouldn't we at least try to stop them?" Matt asked, surprising all of the   
Digidestined. Yet, when they looked towards him, there was a glint in his eyes that   
none of them had seen before, and he seemed to be finally resolved on the fact that he   
would not go down fighting.   
"This vehicle possesses no weapon systems which will aid us at the moment, and battle   
will only draw more of Supreme Darkness' forces to us." Gennai said, as he glanced   
once more at the screen. By this time, the city below them had disappeared in a bank of   
gray fog, through which no light could penetrate, and they could only see perhaps   
twenty feet in front of the vehicle, before their vision was clouded by what appeared to   
be endless fog. "I have raised the defense shields, and for the moment we are safe. But I   
agree that we cannot run forever, nor halt and battle here in this fog, which seems to be   
not at all natural."  
Tai turned in his seat, momentarily dropping Sora's hand, and glanced out the small   
window towards the rear of the vehicle. Wisps of fog trailed behind them, ripped from   
the thick, unbroken fog that was all about them, and as Tai watched, the wisps soon   
writhed and twisted, growing larger, and knitted themselves back into the tunnel that   
the vehicle was cutting through the fog, as if the vehicle had never passed through the   
fog.   
The other Digidestined turned and looked at the fog as well, and Izzy gave a low   
whistle as he watched the fog repair itself, almost automatically. "Whatever the fog is   
comprised of, it seemingly is alive, or made out of some sort of synthetic substance   
which automatically joins with the rest of the fog. Heightened immune system of a   
symbiotic being, perhaps. Or at least one seriously advanced synthetic. Whatever it is,   
it does not take kindly to our smashing through it."  
"It is no doubt a device of Supreme Darkness, meant to keep the folk of the city in, and   
all others out, yet, we seem to be going through it without much trouble." Gennai   
answered.  
"Where is the rest of Supreme Darkness?" Mimi asked, turning back to the front.   
"I cannot locate them for the moment, but I do not doubt that they are—" Gennai said,   
but never finished his sentence. There was a sudden flash of light just in front of the   
vehicle, as a portal materialized in thin air, and although Gennai jerked the steering   
controls of the vehicle hard to the right, it was to late, and the vehicle flew right into the   
midst of the portal.   
A moment later, the vehicle was floating in a strange limbo, filled with odd shapes and   
colors and small numbers randomly flashing through the air, as if the air were really   
one giant computer screen. Before any of the Digidestined could say a word, there was   
another flash of light, and the vehicle set down with a jolt onto hard stone. Gennai   
quickly shut down the engines before the vehicle began to careen out of control, and   
then he and the Digidestined stared out of the windows at their surroundings.   
They were in a large cavern, roughly stone hewn, the floor of which was covered in   
pebbles. There was what appeared to be a pair of closed steel doors, rimmed with   
silver bolts imbedded in the far wall, and behind the vehicle, the Digidestined could   
see the entrance of a dark tunnel. They slowly got out of the vehicle, clustered close   
together, their Digimon standing before them, trying to hide their fear. Gennai gripped   
the hilt of his broadsword, but made no move to draw it. Far above them there seemed   
to be a seething mass of darkness, as if the ceiling was comprised only of dark   
shadows.  
"Wait . . . haven't we been here before?" Mimi asked, confused  
"Yes. We are in the Mountains of Ruin." Gennai said, appearing confused as well.   
"Upon the Digital World at least, that much is certain. Yet, I had thought that—"  
Laughter erupted suddenly, booming hollowly off the walls, so that it seemed that the   
cavern itself was laughing at them with a deep voice from far underground. The air   
some ten yards before them grew suddenly dark, as if night had fallen suddenly, and   
from the midst of the darkness, two Digimon slowly appeared. First Kronosmon,   
looking no worse for the wear, and smirking at the Digidestined, and then Eldritchmon,   
wielding his staff at ease, as if strolling about in the countryside. "So it has occurred to   
you at last, Gennai." Eldritchmon said slowly. "Perhaps even you, with all your   
vaunted intelligence, has gone amiss. It was a simple matter to allow you to assume   
that we had taken up an abode on that backwater world you call a home. All the better   
to force you into hiding, all in a group, making you that much easier to destroy."  
"Yet, even with all your plans, we still stand here before you." Gennai said, his voice   
similar in volume to Eldritchmon, not letting it show that he was growing angry.   
At this, Eldritchmon smirked. "Do you think that you managed to defeat the other   
members because of the elevated opinion you hold of yourself? Did it never occur to   
you that, perhaps, the other members allowed themselves to be destroyed . . . that they   
might only be sent as a test of your strength . . ." At this his voice dropped nearly to a   
dark whisper. "Did it not occur to you that you did not actually defeat them?"   
At this the Digidestined began to become very afraid as well as confused, for they knew   
that they had defeated the other three members of Supreme Darkness, but if they had   
not really been defeated, how could they hope to ever defeat them? "Why should the   
other members wish to allow themselves to be destroyed, even so that you should   
advance yourself? And speak not the words of a fool, for I saw with my eyes the other   
members destroyed, and I cannot think that you have brought all of us back to the   
Digital World only to fill the air with your pitiful lies."  
If Gennai had meant to make Eldritchmon angry, it did not work. Eldritchmon merely   
smirked wider before answering. "This is merely yet another display of your lacking in   
any sort of battle strategy. The other members allowed themselves to be destroyed, as I   
ordered them to, so that I might observe you in battle against worthy Digimon. They   
swore alliance to me long ago, before any of this rabble," at this he glanced at the   
Digidestined and their Digimon, "was ever heard of. They shall obey their master   
without fail, with the knowledge that I should resurrect them at ease, making them, in   
effect, immortal, and sooner or later, rulers of both worlds. Your eyes, in their old age,   
seemingly have deceived you."  
"Where might you attain such power to recreate the other members?" Gennai asked.   
"For even you do not wield the sort of power that the forces of light and darkness hold."  
"I need not explain my methods to you, Gennai. Know only that they might appear   
before you now, if I should wish them to."  
"Then why do they not?"  
"I wish to see for myself just what you are capable of, although I am sure that is not as   
much as others might believe. My last servant and myself, against the strongest that the   
forces of light could muster against me."  
"Where are our parents?" Matt blurted out, holding out his fists.  
"Ah. I see you have noticed at least, that your parents are no longer at home. Perhaps if   
you had not been skulking in some rat hole you might have been able to defend them."   
Eldritchmon said. Matt was about to yell a response, but Gennai held up his hand to   
silence him. "Let that be a lesson to all; that cowardice benefits no one. You would have   
done better to face us openly, and so be destroyed that much sooner and spare your   
parents undue hardship. For it is useless, even now to fight against me. As for your   
parents whom you leave at first chance, alone and defenseless, here they are." A dark   
light blazed suddenly in Eldritchmon's staff, and all their parents appeared suddenly,   
lain out still upon the ground, some ten feet behind the spot where Eldritchmon and   
Kronosmon were standing. They lay still and silent, as if in a deep sleep.   
The Digidestined made a move to run towards their parents, to see if they were all   
right, yet Gennai held up his hand once more. "What is your price for the safe return of   
those humans?"   
"If you are able to defeat my servant and myself in battle, then they shall be restored to   
you, unharmed, and we shall return to the shadows." Eldritchmon replied. "However,   
we shall not lose, and you shall be destroyed. So let us begin."   
As the Digidestined and their Digimon bristled at the prospect that they had to win this   
battle in order to save themselves, their parents, as well as both worlds, Kronosmon   
stepped forward eagerly, cracking his knuckles. "You want I should rough 'em up a   
little for ya, boss?"   
Eldritchmon raised his staff slightly, his capes whipping about him, as if strong winds   
had suddenly risen about him. "No. We shall allow our adversaries the chance for the   
first attack."   
Gennai drew his broadsword and held it out before him with both hands, as behind   
him, the Digidestined simultaneously raised their Digivices over their Digimon.   
"Tentomon warp-Digivolved to . . . HerculesKabuterimon!"   
"Agumon warp-Digivolved to . . . WarGreymon!"   
"Biyomon warp-Digivolved to . . . Phoenixmon!"   
"Gabumon warp-Digivolved to . . . MetalGarurumon!"   
HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon took to the air in a flurry of wings, careful to   
stay far below the strange ceiling of shadows, while MetalGarurumon and   
WarGreymon stood their ground, glaring at Eldritchmon and Kronosmon.   
"Impressive." Eldritchmon said, surveying the four Mega-level Digimon with obvious   
contempt. "I see you have increased the number of Mega-level Digimon that you   
possess."   
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon began to spin very rapidly, horizontally, and suddenly   
shot towards Eldritchmon, still spinning rapidly. Eldritchmon merely sidestepped, and   
WarGreymon shot past, unable to stop in time.  
"Crimson Flame!"   
"Mega Electro Shocker!"   
"Metal Wolf Claw!"   
Phoenixmon opened her golden beak, and red flames shot from within them, streaking   
towards Eldritchmon, while electricity rippled across HerculesKabuterimon before   
being released in a large sphere of electricity, and several missiles shot from   
MetalGarurumon.   
These attacks detonated with the force of several hundred pounds of dynamite,   
throwing up a cloud of dust and smoke, masking Eldritchmon and Kronosmon from   
sight for several moments. The dust soon cleared away, to reveal the last two members   
of Supreme Darkness standing, unfazed.   
"Now, it is my turn." Eldritchmon said, and raised his staff. Dark light suddenly sprang   
from the head of it, as energy gathered in the air about it.   
"Nova Force!" WarGreymon, who had recovered by this time generated a sphere of red   
energy between his gauntlets, which rapidly expanded as he raised his gauntlets above   
his head to several times his own size. He lobbed this sphere overhand at Eldritchmon,   
who was engulfed for a moment in the reddish energies.   
The energies quickly died away, and Eldritchmon was revealed standing, unmoved.   
He raised his staff—"Magical Force!" A beam of dark light suddenly shot from the head   
of his staff, and slammed into WarGreymon, knocking him several dozen yards,   
causing him to crash land on the hard floor, digging a long furrow into it.   
Eldritchmon turned back to the other Digimon, who were swiftly converging upon him,   
dark power growing in the head once more. Before he could raise the staff, Kronosmon   
stepped forward.   
"Spinning Gears!" The clock face split down the middle and opened outward, and from   
the black abyss within, several spinning black gears shot forth, headed straight for the   
other Digimon. While they attempted to avade the gears, Gatomon, Gommamon,   
Patamon and Palmon leapt forward.  
"Gatomon digivolved to . . . Angewoman!"   
"Gommamon digivolved to . . . Ikkakumon!" "Ikkakumon digivolved to . . . Zudomon!"   
"Patamon digivolved to . . . Angemon!"   
"Palmon warp-Digivolved to . . . Rosemon!"   
Angewoman, Angemon and Rosemon swiftly took to the air, while Zudomon   
lumbered rapidly towards Kronosmon, towering above him.   
Phoenixmon, MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon circled about Eldritchmon   
in a wide circle, while Eldritchmon watched them with obvious contempt. Suddenly   
the staff was thrust into the air, and dark light shot from the head of it. "Magical Force!"   
The beam of light slammed heavily into HerculesKabuterimon, easily the largest target   
present, knocking him from the sky.   
"Hand of Fate!" A brillant beam of yellow light shot from Angemon's hand, heading   
directly for Kronosmon.   
"Celestial Arrow!"   
"Petal Storm!"   
These three attacks slammed into Kronosmon, rocking him backwards a few feet. He   
smirked and said, "Youse think you can beat me? Youse haven't a chance! Hand of   
Time!" A beam of light shot from his outstretched fist, and slammed into Zudomon,   
even as he attempted to move to one side. He teetered about for a moment, as if he   
were about to de-digivolve, but held on.   
By this time, WarGreymon had recovered from the attack, and was once more in the air   
beside Phoenixmon. HerculesKabuterimon lunged suddenly, a freight train headed   
towards a small animal, his powerful pincers outstretched. Eldritchmon turned   
towards him, about to release another powerful attack, but before he could, the pincers   
closed in on him, pinning his arms to his side, causing him to drop his staff.   
HerculesKabuterimon came to rest on the ground, holding Eldritchmon high up in the   
air, thrashing about like a trapped fish.   
"Release me now, and perhaps I shall consider allowing you to beg for mercy before I   
destroy you!" Eldritchmon yelled.   
"Now, WarGreymon!" HerculesKabuterimon said, his deep voice rumbling, ignoring   
Eldritchmon.   
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon placed the claws on the ends of his gauntlets together   
above his head, and began to spin around very fast, and then launched himself   
horizontally at Eldritchmon. He struck him head on, knocking him free of   
HerculesKabuterimon, and forced him to slam heavily against the far wall.   
Before he had time to recover, the other Digimon closed in.  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"   
"Crimson Flame!"  
"Mega Electro Shocker!"   
These three attacks slammed into Eldritchmon, causing much of the wall in which he   
had been slammed against to crumble into powder and fall to the ground, creating a   
very large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Eldritchmon appeared unharmed,   
floating several yards in the air, the air about him filled with dark light. He gestured   
slightly, and his staff flew up to him. The other Digimon stopped in their tracks, yet did   
not attempt to retreat, and for a moment they all stood glaring at one another, the air   
about Eldritchmon growing steadily darker.   
"Magical Force!" Eldritchmon attacked suddenly, and what seemed to be a large wave   
of darkness leapt from the head of his staff and bore down upon the Digimon as if   
waves upon the shore. The Digimon were knocked half the length of the cavern and   
landed several yards apart from each other, and struggled to get up. As Eldritchmon   
floated upon the air, slowly towards where the Digimon lay, Gennai turned to the   
Digidestined, who had all been silent, watching the battle take place.   
"Let all your Digimon, save Angewoman, Angemon, and MarineAngemon attack   
Kronosmon, for the other three should prove most effective against Eldritchmon." He   
said, not taking his eyes off the battle.   
Joe, T.K. and Kari relayed this information to their Digimon. While Angewoman and   
Angemon shot suddenly towards Eldritchmon, Zudomon paused and looked over at   
Joe. Joe held out his Digivice, and Zudomon became enveloped in a yellow light, and   
de-digivolved to Gommamon. Energy suddenly shot out of the Digivice, directly   
towards Gommamon.   
"Gommamon warp-Digivolved to . . . MarineAngemon!" MarineAngemon took to the   
air, following after Angewoman and Angemon, while Rosemon blocked Kronosmon   
from following after them.   
Eldritchmon was hovering over the other Digimon, who had only managed to climb to   
their feet, and raised his staff, the head of it surrounded by dark light. "You shall be   
destroyed, with the privilege of knowing that you were almost a match foe me." He   
said, and slowly lowered his staff. Before he could attack, Angemon and Angewoman   
closed in behind him.   
"Hand of Fate!"   
"Celestial Arrow!"   
The two attacks slammed into Eldritchmon's back, knocking him forward, yet he still   
remained floating in midair. He turned, bringing up his staff. "You shall be a   
demonstration to your pathetic friends of what befalls those who dare resist Supreme   
Darkness! Magical Force!" A beam of black light shot from his staff, and Angemon and   
Angewoman would have been hit, were it not for MarineAngemon, who dove in front   
of them at the last moment, surrounded by a transparent yellow energy bubble. The   
attack slammed against the bubble, knocking MarineAngemon back, yet the energy   
bubble held fast.   
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman drew back a shimmering white arrow in her bow and   
let it fly. It struck Eldritchmon head on, and he took a step or two backwards,   
appearing irritated and no longer as if he could dispense with them all easily.   
WarGreymon, Phoenixmon, MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon, all who had   
managed to recover by this time, ran across the cavern to aid Rosemon, who was   
standing alone against Kronosmon.   
Kronosmon smirked as he saw the five Mega-level Digimon in a row before him. "Five   
to one odds ain't bad. But youse still are no match for me."  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Several missiles streaked towards Kronosmon, who made no move to   
dodge them, while Rosemon spread out her arms. "Petal Storm!" Several small petals   
appeared in the air about her, and as one shot towards Kronosmon.   
Kronosmon's clock face split down the middle, and both attacks plunged into the black   
void, and were gone. The clock face closed, as Kronosmon smirked once more.   
Angemon had narrowly missed being struck by Eldritchmon's attack several times, and   
T.K. was worried about his friend. He slowly held up his crest, and energy shot though   
it to engulf Angemon.   
"Angemon digivolved to . . . MagnaAngemon!"   
MagnaAngemon floated upon his eight shimmering wings, high above were   
Eldritchmon stood hovering in midair. Eldritchmon looked up at MagnaAngemon and   
smirked. "Come now. Do you actually think to defeat me with that?" he gestured   
towards MagnaAngemon with his staff.   
"You have plagued both worlds for too long." MagnaAngemon said in a loud and   
commanding voice, ignoring Eldritchmon. An energy sword shot out of his right hand,   
and he held it ready to strike. "You are responsible for much death and destruction;   
and you must pay dearly for it."  
Eldritchmon laughed, yet his laughter seemed to die before it could reach   
MangaAngemon. "And what sort of power has decreed this? And what power might   
deal out such punishment?"  
"I shall, with the aid of Excaliber." MagnaAngemon said, brandishing the sword.  
Eldritchmon laughed again. "Don't be a fool! That puny sword will not avail you at all   
against me, as I do not suffer the weaknesses that plagued those who fell before that   
sword. If you would stop these foolish games, I might even pardon your insulting me   
by daring to think that you might actually destroy me!"   
"We shall see!" MagnaAngemon responded. "Gate of Destiny!" He carved a large circle   
in the air before him, and the blade of his sword seemed to pass through the air itself as   
if the air were tangible. The edge of a circle appeared before MagnaAngemon, and the   
middle of it shimmered, and a golden disk appeared in the air in the midst of the circle.   
It spun about slowly, and then split down the middle, to show a shimmering limbo   
within.   
"And what to you wish to accomplish with this?" Eldritchmon asked, yet even as he did   
so, he was slowly being dragged towards the opening within the circle. He attempted   
to resist, but even he could not, as he still continued to be slowly drawn towards the   
circle.   
"Magical Force!" A beam of dark light shot from the head of his staff and struck   
MagnaAngemon suddenly, causing him to plummet to the ground, to create a small   
crater in the ground. As he struggled to his feet, the gate slowly closed, spun, and then   
disappeared.   
"You shall pay dearly for thinking that such paltry tricks could harm me!" Eldritchmon   
said, and pointed his staff down at MagnaAngemon, dark energy dwelling once more   
within the head of it. "Magical Force!" The beam of light shot towards MagnaAngemon,   
who could not move out of the way in time. Just as it was about to hit him, it suddenly   
veered away, and struck the far wall, knocking a deep hole into it.   
MarineAngemon floated down to MagnaAngemon, and saw that he took to the air   
before they all turned back to Eldritchmon, who was once more hovering over them all.   
Gennai turned back to the Digidestined. "This battle cannot go on much longer. Your   
Digimon are holding out for the moment, but they shall soon begin to tire, and they   
will not be able to fight back."  
"What else can we do, Gennai?" Izzy asked.  
Gennai paused for a moment, and then said, "There is one idea, but in order for it to   
work, I should need a good deal of power."   
"We can have some of our Digimon help." Mimi said.  
"No, for if my plan does not work, they will be our last hope. My plan is this. For   
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to combine into Omnimon, and then use a good   
portion of my own power to allow them to Digivolve again."  
"What?" Tai said, surprised. "They can Digivolve again?"  
"Yes, if enough power is given to them. They would merely change to another form of   
Omnimon, hopefully more stable than Omnimon is."  
"Wouldn't you be hurt?" Kari asked.  
"There should be enough power within this sword to allow Omnimon to Digivolve."   
Gennai said, holding up his broadsword.  
Tai and Matt turned back to their Digimon, who were once more at a face off with   
Kronosmon. They held out their Digivices, which once more began to glow with   
energy. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon became enveloped in white light, and as   
the energy grew stronger, they digivolved again.  
"WarGreymon . . . MetalGarurumon . . . DNA Digivolved to . . . Omnimon!"   
Omnimon stood, towering tall over even HerculesKabuterimon. While the others held   
Kronosmon back, Omnimon strode across the cavern, directly for the spot where   
Eldritchmon was battling the other Digimon. Eldritchmon turned slowly, and saw   
Omnimon approaching and smirking. "Will you never learn that you cannot stop me   
with such tricks?" He raised his staff, and pointed it directly for Omnimon, who made   
no move to halt. "Magical Force!"   
Omnimon merely raised his right arm, energy gathering within the cannon. "Supreme   
Cannon!" A brilliant burst of light shot from the cannon, to meet up with Eldritchmon's   
attack in midair. The two collided, and there was a blinding flash of light. Energy shot   
backwards towards both Digimon. Omnimon simply continued on, not stopped by the   
wave of energy, while Eldritchmon was forced to take a step backwards.   
Eldritchmon gritted his teeth, and glared down at Omnimon, who raised his right arm   
again. But before Omnimon could attack, Eldritchmon attacked, and a beam of dark   
light struck Omnimon head on. Omnimon stumbled backwards, threatening to fall, and   
energy rippled across his armor.   
Eldritchmon smirked at this, and raised his staff to finish Omnimon off, but not before   
Gennai swung his sword through the air, and then hurled it straight towards Omnimon.   
It struck Omnimon in the stomach, like a small needle. Energy rippled across the   
sword, and in a moment, it was gone, as Omnimon absorbed it. Light suddenly   
surrounded Omnimon, as energy surged once more from Matt and Tai's Digivices.  
"Omnimon spectral changed to . . . Sentinel Form!"   
Omnimon stood, even taller than he had before, his head only a few yards from the   
ceiling of shadows. His armor was of dark silver, and a large broadsword was in a   
sheath at his side. A large round shield was attached to his left arm, while his eyes   
glinted with power.  
Eldritchmon took a step back, and then grasped his staff in both hands. Dark light   
began to build about the head of his staff once more, yet for the moment he made no   
move to attack. His gaze shifted first to Omnimon Sentinel Form, to the other three   
Digimon, and then back to where the battle with Kronosmon had halted, as they all   
were staring up at Omnimon's new form. He raised the staff suddenly, but did not   
point it at Omnimon Sentinel Form, but rather at the Digidestined!   
"Magical Force!" MarineAngemon attempted to leap in front of the blow, but was   
not fast enough. The Digidestined seemed rooted to the spot in fear, and Gennai dove   
in front of them at the last moment.  
He was struck hard, and was sent sprawling on the ground behind the   
Digidestined. The Digidestined ran back to him, as he lay still on his back. Energy   
rippled about him, and he slowly changed back to the appearance of an old man before   
their eyes.   
The Digidestined knelt over Gennai for several long moments, at a loss, not   
knowing what to do, not knowing whether or not he was going to be deleted. At length,   
Tai turned back to look at Eldritchmon, and rage was in his eyes. "Take care of him,   
Omnimon!" He yelled suddenly, and his voice echoed off the walls.   
"Absolute Sword!" Omnimon Sentinel Form drew his sword from its sheath, and   
held it with one hand. Light seemed to dwell upon the edges of it as he slowly raised it,   
and the light grew more powerful, until the sword seemed to be made entirely out of   
the light. Eldritchmon attempted to attack, but not before Omnimon swung   
downwards, the blade striking Eldritchmon where he hovered in midair, setting off a   
blast of light which caused all the Digidestined to look away.   
When they were able to see, they had seen that Eldritchmon was struggling to   
his feet near the far wall, his staff lying on the ground several yards away. Kronosmon   
abandoned the battle he had been fighting, and hurried over to his master, and waited   
in silence while he climbed to his feet. Eldritchmon gestured towards his staff, and it   
flew into his hand, although he had to lean upon it for support. "Do you see, you fools?   
That was your most powerful blow, and still it was not enough? Why not give up, and   
even now I may be lenient and destroy you honorably?" Eldritchmon's laughter rang   
off the walls of the cavern, sounding strangely hollow, and not filled with as much   
confidence as before.  
Tai turned back to the other Digidestined, who looked back at him, apparently at   
a loss. "What else can we do? He took our best shot."  
"Gennai can't help us any more. We have to fend for ourselves." Matt said.   
"None of our Digimon are strong enough to defeat him!"   
Izzy paused for a moment, and then said, "Wait. Do we have to defeat him?"  
"What?" Matt asked in disbelief. "What kind of question is that?"  
"It's obvious that with the current resources at our disposal, we are unable to   
defeat him. Couldn't we lock him away somehow?"  
"But the Gate of Destiny didn't work!" Joe said. "What else do we have?"  
Kari slowly stepped into the middle of the small circle that the Digidestined had   
created, and looked at all the Digidestined before she spoke. "You are both right." She   
said, slowly. "Our Digimon are not able to defeat him, but all of us combined might be   
able to. With the powers of our crests, we might be able to do it."  
"What? And then not let our Digimon Digivolve again?" Joe asked.  
"What if it doesn't work?" Mimi asked.  
"It has to work! And if it doesn't, it won't matter if our Digimon can Digivolve or   
not, because more than likely, they will be defeated. It's our only chance!" Kari said,   
raising her voice.  
"We don't even know that much about these crests." Sora admitted, holding up   
her own.   
"I know a little bit about them." Izzy said, swiftly taking out his lap top and   
powering it on. "If you give me a minute, I can rewrite some of the programs that   
Gennai gave me a long time ago to see if I can modify some of the attributes of the   
crests." He plugged his Digivice into a specially designed slot into the lap top.   
"It's what Gennai would have suggested." T.K. said, agreeing with Kari.   
The Digidestined crowded around Izzy, and watched in silence as his fingers   
began to fly across the keyboard.   
Eldritchmon was growing impatient, as he slowly took to the air once more, yet   
made no move to attempt to get past Omnimon Sentinel Form. "I grow tired of waiting,   
and I may soon lose my patience and destroy you all without thinking it over." He   
called out to the Digidestined, yet they ignored him.   
A few moments later, Izzy had succeeded in rewriting the correct programs, and   
now all the Digidestined stood facing Eldritchmon, holding out their crests. They did   
not have the slightest idea of what to do, but as they held out their crests, they began to   
glow faintly, and suddenly the Digidestined knew what to do. They all concentrated, as   
hard as they could, on the ideas which their crests represented, and thought of nothing   
else but the task at hand. Slowly, the light within their crests built, until even   
Eldritchmon took notice.   
He raised his staff, but before he could attack, beams of light shot out from each   
of the Digidestined's crests, and combined in the air above them into a single small,   
transparent bubble filled with light. This bubble paused a moment, floating above the   
Digidestined, before shooting suddenly towards Eldritchmon. Eldritchmon moved to   
attack the sphere of light, but was not fast enough. The sphere reached Eldritchmon,   
and instead of striking him, merely touched him, and began to expand and to cover   
him. Dark light blazed forth, darkening the air about him, but it was no use. In a few   
moments, Eldritchmon was trapped within the bubble, with only a little room to move   
about it.   
"Do you think this pathetic attempt can contain me? You still, even now, do not   
seem to realize with whom you are dealing with. I am the master, one of which who   
wields the dark powers of the Digital World at will. I can summon all the dark power   
upon the Digital World to me, and break through this paltry sphere easily!"   
Eldritchmon said. He launched an attack at the inside of the bubble, but to his shock,   
the bubble seemingly absorbed the attack.  
"I programmed that bubble to absorb the energy which is used against it, and   
use that energy to re-enforce the shield energy it uses, so Eldritchmon's own energy is   
being used against him!" Izzy said, and leapt to his feet.   
As the Digidestined watched, a small section of the bubble separated from the   
part which contained the enraged Eldritchmon, and swallowed up Kronosmon, who   
appeared too shocked at seeing his master in such a state that he did not even attempt   
to fight back.   
"That's terrific!" Tai shouted, as all the Digidestined shouted with joy. They had   
finally beaten Supreme Darkness! "Now what do we do with them?"   
"We could leave them here in the castle, but some Digimon might come along   
and set them free." Izzy sat down behind his lap top again. "I can probably reprogram   
that portal," Izzy gestured to the closed metal doors behind where the captured   
members of Supreme Darkness were, "To lead to some limbo or another, where they   
should remain undisturbed for a long while."  
Izzy typed furiously for at least a minute, and then the Digidestined watched as   
the portal slowly opened, splitting down the middle, to reveal bright light. The two   
spheres containing the last members of Supreme Darkness were slowly drawn within.   
Eldritchmon was yelling something in rage, still trying to break free, but somehow the   
bubble did not allow his voice to escape, and the Digidestined watched the two   
bubbles slowly disappear into the bright light, and the portal shut behind them.   
Gennai raised himself slowly on his elbows, and looked over at the   
Digidestined. "I see you have managed to accomplish the impossible, even without my   
help." He said, and the Digidestined were overjoyed to see that he was all right. Their   
Digimon came running back to them, de-Digivolving to their Rookie levels, none the   
worse for the wear. They woke up their parents, who were very confused, and had to   
have the whole story told to them twice before they finally got it.   
Gennai opened up another portal, this one leading to the real world. The   
Digidestined said their sad good byes to their Digimon and to Gennai, wondering if   
they would ever see them again. There was a gleam in Gennai's eye as the Digidestined   
and their parents stepped through the portal, which suggested that they certainly   
would. For the moment, both worlds had been saved from a terrible fate, and all those   
involved knew at last that all the trouble they had gone through had finally paid off . . .   
and that they were safe once more . . . at least for the time being . . . 


End file.
